Tip Taps
by lazynormalgirl
Summary: While skipping out on class, Kaze falls asleep behind the academic building. Only to wake up naked in Lelouch's arms. How will Kaze react to Lelouch's hands around his waist, slowly traveling further down his spine. YAOI Lemons!LelouchxOC or SuzakuxOC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**This is my first story so please be nice to me! I'm honestly tempted not to upload it cause Im not sure its going to be any good, BUT I am anyways! WHY? I DO NOT KNOW...BUT... YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GO AWAY! I will included my lovely s-e-x later...when I get to it..CORRECTION:if I get to it. I am now rambling feel free to skip this and just read the story. :D anyways this is a story set in code Geass's world, I haven't decided if I should include Geass or not so don't ask, I'm tempted to have it follow code Geass's story plot but that may change as well...Wow this is just a hectic piece right here... BEFORE I FORGET I am now rambling feel free to skip this and just read the story.**_

There was a loud ringing sound as Kaze opened his eyes to the bright sun shining down below onto his pale silk-like skin. groaning in displeasure he turned and laid onto his stomach, feeling the soft cold breeze blow on his, now exposed, back. he laid there for a few more minuets before grumbling, hearing the loud chitter chatter of the students at Ashford Academy growing louder as they drew closer to Kaze's spot behind the school's academic building.

"ugh, just once I'd like to sleep for a full hour" Kaze moaned in frustration as he watched the students hustle to their next period. Kaze looked at his watch and moaned.

"12:55 already?" Kaze hopped up grabbing his book bag and ran off to his class. kaze usually didn't give a rat's ass about school, let alone class. BUT , this class was "special". kaze ran through the now deserted hallways frantically trying to beat the bell. Only to run into a brunette who suddenly walked into the hall. With a gasp and a thud the two students hit the floor. The brunette sat up and looked at the other student still sprawled out on the floor and gasped as kaze opened his eyes, completely entranced in Kaze's eyes. Kaze Had the most beautiful eyes the brunette had ever seen! Not to mention that they were two different colors. one was a ember like color almost mimicking the flames of a burning fire. While the other seemed to be a rolling hill of green, reminded him of a meadow.

" Oh man, that was painful" Kaze said while rubbing his head feeling a large lump on his head forming.

" great, another lump." Kaze wined while looking up at the taller brunette as the bell chimed alerting them of there tardiness.

"Shit, man well this sucks," kaze sighed "I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" Kaze said while standing up,handing out his hand to the mysterious student still sitting on the floor while maintaining a warm and bright smile.

" No, it's alright, you looked like you were in a hurry, where were you off to in such a rush." the brunette asked while taking kaze's hand. A slight blush whipped across Kaze's cheeks.

"Well, I-I was hoping to get to sing my solo today with a friend, but, seeing as I'm late I don't think my bitch of a teacher going to let me sing, period." Kaze said slightly pouting. The brunette stared at Kaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked before walking out into the hall like that." He looked down at the floor. His eye's showing great remorse. Kaze looked at him and laughed, not a mimicking laugh but a more playful laugh.

" Are you trying to make me feel better about running into you?" Kaze giggled a warm smile shinning off his face. The brunette stared in complete shook but smiled when he saw Kaze's smile. Kaze held out his hand urging the brunette to shake it.

" My names Kaze, it's a pleasure to meet you." The brunette toke Kaze's hand and shook.

" And my names Suzaku, seems I just made my first friend here." Suzaku looked at kaze who looked a little shocked.

"Wow, nice way to meet your first friend, talk about crash and burn." Kaze laughing at his own idiotic joke. Suzaku laughed as well, not at the joke though.

" Well, maybe you can help me, I'm completely lost, wanna help me find my class?" Suzaku asked while handing Kaze his schedule.

" it would be my pleasure." Kaze said while taking the schedule. The two teens chatted as they walked to Suzaku's class room. As they approached Suzaku's classroom Suzaku hesitated when Kaze put his hand on the door. Kaze noticed this and looked at Suzaku with a concerned look.

"Hey, you okay?" Kaze asked while taking his hand off the door handle. Suzaku paused and stared at Kaze, and extended his hand.

" walk in with me?" Kaze stared at his hand and smiled grabbing his hand and opening the door walking in with Suzaku, their hands still clasped together. Suzaku squeezed as they walked in.

" Afternoon, Ms. *****" Kaze said with a gentle smile on his face that made all the girls in the room, including the teacher, blush.

" I believe this is your new student, he got lost on his way here, luckily I ran into him, literally," Kaze muttered under his breathe. Suzaku laughed. Still desperately clinging to Kaze's hand.

" Oh, I see, you must be Suzaku Kururugi." The teacher said in a jealous tone as she noticed their hands clasped together.

"you may have a seat next to lelouch, lelouch please raise your hand." lelouch raised his hand and suzaku went to have a seat but first pulled Kaze's hand sending the teen flying toward Suzaku, grasping him in a bear hug.

" thanks for your help, Kaze" Kaze hugged him back and blushed a bit.

"Ha ha NO problem, I'm in the class next store so if you need anything come right over." Kaze Shivered a bit as he left Suzaku warm embrace. Kaze bowed to the teacher and gave her a warm smile. the girls in the room practically screamed when he looked at them and waved goodbye. Kaze was very cute, SHORT but cute, if his hair midnight black hair was any longer he wouldn't be surprise if someone mistook him for a girl. After he shut the door behind him he sighed, hugging his chest as he remembered the feel of Suzaku's Embrace. Sighing again he walked of to his class.

**:D did ja like it? REVIEW! I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN!I am a very busy person you know! (pssst in my dreams.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The voice

**~and so we continue! :D ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm to lazy to write anymore just read. :)~**

Kaze walked into his class room only to be greeted by worried glares from his classmates.

"Kaze!" Shouted Daichi, Kaze's best friend.

"Where have you been? We need to work on your solo!" shouted the red headed (and haired) teen as he pulled Kaze off to the front of the room. Queuing the pianist on his way. Daichi walked over to his stand releasing Kaze from his grasp, leaveing the teen alone at the front of the class, and picked up his mallet. Beginning to count for the class, Kaze counted and as he was queued in he sang, his voice as clear as the bells of a church tower, and as beautiful as them as well.

Meanwhile in the room next door...

The english class was silently reading "To Kill A Mocking Bird" when a soft voice pierced the silence. Suzaku looked up, startled at first, but then listen and became indulged in its beauty. Suzaku raised his hand. His teacher looking up from her laptop called on him.

" Yes, Suzaku?" She asked a soft smile on her face, as if she had not been jealous of Suzaku a couple minuets before.

"may I ask who is singing?" She looked at him with a surprised look on her face, as well did the rest of the class, especially his old friend lelouch. lelouch answered him.

"Can't you tell? You were just with him a moment ago Suzaku." Lelouch said with a smirk implanted on his face. Suzaku stared at him and then abruptly stood up and practically yelled,

"That's Kaze?" with a blush implanted into his cheeks. Lelouch noticed this and snickered.

"Yes Suzaku." Lelouch spat out the words, jealous that he even laid a hand on Kaze. No one was able to get close to Kaze so quickly before, and that pissed him off. He had been waiting for years before Kaze even noticed his existence and talked to him.

"Why should this goof be noticed YEARS before him?" lelouch had though in his mind, clever enough to hide his emotions so that not even a hint of anger showed on his face as he talked to Suzaku. He was his friend, one of his best in fact. He deserved that much from lelouch.

The class laughed at Suzaku as he sat back in his seat. A vivid red line Stretching across his face from cheek to cheek. Suzaku couldn't seem to get back to reading, it was like he was in a dream when he heard Kaze's voice singing in the distance. Suddenly the book in his hands no longer held any importance as the brunette stared at the classroom door, tempted to just get up and leave the class so he could watch Kaze sing and hear him, He was right next door.

"_Chinmoku shuchou-suru kao jounetsu kakushita mama de _

_Osaetsukerarete ikiru no ka?_" Kaze sang.

Suzaku felt his heart flutter as he heard the next lines he sang the next line of lyrics.

"_Shiawase ga me ni mieru nara Kimi ni miserareru nara chi no hate made mo _

_Yami no owari ni tatou to" _Kaze Sang more passionately with these lyrics_. _

Suzaku could almost feel Kaze Embrace him as he listen to the moonlight teen sing. He hugged himself at the thought of having Kaze in his arms again. Little to his knowledge,

So did Kaze.

**~So, how do you like this chapter? Sorry its so much shorter than ch.1 but I'v been busy with school, Maths a real b****. just saying :p OH and this is the song hes singing by the way, "regeneration - Fukuyama Jun" I was going to do another song but then I found this one and I fell in love (lelouch is singing it so how can you not love it?) Also, Heres a translation :**

Will a face that advocates silence live by being repressed

And with its passion hidden?

If I could show it to you, then I'd try to stand at the end of the darkness

Even as far as the furthest points of the earth

**those are the only lines I used so there yea go :) I would have put it in english but it didn't look right, and I don't like things that don't look right. sorry for the inconvenience!(not really XD)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Next Morning

**Okay, I admit not my best chapter but I promise it gets better I'm working on the next chapter right now and I really like it,btw, guess what! LEMONS, NEXT chapter :D. I will give you limes for now...though I'm not really sure if I can call them that but whatever. I'm getting pounded with homework from my online class so I'll write whenever I can wish me luck :D, exams are just around the corner D:  
><strong>

Kaze sighed and sat down on a nerby chair as the choir finished the melody. catching his breathe he waved to his teachure as she watched the breathless teen sit. She blushed as the teen waved to her and quickly turned her head back to the class. Kaze atempted to laugh but was quickly inturupted by wet cough travel up his throat and out his mouth. He couphed for what seemed like hoiurs but it only lasted a few short minuets in reality. after his couphing had subsided he got up only to hsvre his vison go blurry from lack of air he quickly sat back down, breathing in deep breathes as he did. After his breatheing returned to normal he got up and walked over to the teachure who looked extremly worried after his extensive couphing fit. Noticing this Kaze smiled a reasuring smile to his teachure.

"Is it all right if I head over to the nurse Ms.*******? After that cough my throat truly hurts." Kaze said with a gentleman smile. As much as he hated this teacher he really needed to get out of this room,and the only way to do that was to use his noctorus acting skills.

"O-of course Kaze, you go right on ahead." the teacher managed out a sentence while staring into the teens captivating eyes. Kaze fought back the urge to roll his eyes as he thanked his teacher and walked out of the class room. God how he hated that bipolar woman, always changing her attitude on the slightest action you presented, remembering this he walked faster to the door.

Kaze's eyes fluttered open as he heard the bell, once again, waking him from his peaceful slumber next to the academic building. Looking up at another building's roof he noticed Suzaku and Lelouch staring down at him, he stared back at them and yawned. Still tired from his rude awakening his eyes fluttered back closed. He attempted to open his eyes once more, a last attempt to get up. He failed, falling right back into a deep sleep. _

Feeling warm strong arms wrap around his waist his eyes fluttered open once more only to have a gentle hand clasp around his cheeks and stroke him slowly. His eyes falling closed again as he was soothed back to sleep. Kaze woke up in the warp arms of a mysterious young... man? Kaze removed his hand from around the mans bare waist and moved downwards, yup, definitely a man. Kaze moved his hands back up the mans smooth torso, Blushing as his captor moaned and held him closer. Kaze didn't seem to mind though, but he still needed to know at least who it was he was laying "almost" naked in bed with in. Kaze pushed his hands off of the man's torso, attempting to get away. Only to have the man grunt and pull him closer, holding him even tighter.

"uhhh, h-hey, t-that, ah." Kaze gasped as the man caressed his waist, his hands stroking his sensitive spots.

"Ahhh" Kaze moaned as his hands stroked him, Only to atruptly stop when he heard Kaze's load moan. The man moaned out a yawn and looked down at Kaze with tired violet eyes. Kaze stared at those eyes and then gasped as he realized his captors face.

"L-L-Lelouch?" Kaze stared at Lelouch a blush stretching across his face. Lelouch pulled Kaze closer and held him as if he were a delicate flower that would crush under pressure. Lelouch's eyes fluttered close once again, not truly waking up from Kazes gasps and squirms. Kaze moaned as Lelouchs hands slipped down his slender torso toward his behind. Kaze moved his hands up to Lelouch's hair and grasped it tightly as Lelouch unconsciously groped the smaller teen. Pulling with all his might at Lelouchs hair, Kaze woke Lelouch up. Lelouch opened his eyes with a grunt as he felt his hair being pulled from his scalp, he looked down and looked down at Kaze. Kaze's eyes had a glow to them, more so then usual. They were filled with lust and arousal from Lelouch's hands caressing all his sensitive spots, instead of their usual warm, smothering gleam. Lelouch looked into those eyes for a moment and then woke up.

"KAZE?" he stretched letting go of the teen and scooting away to the edge of the bed only to fall off. Kaze laid there for a moment gasping for air as his body trembled from Lelouch's touch. Lelouch looked down and noticed he was completely naked and gasped noticing Kaze's bare chest. His eye's went wide.

"Did I, did we?" Lelouch gasped as he looked over at Kaze who was still trembling in the bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Lelouch? is everything all right?" Lelouch flinched as he heard Nunnal's voice from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yes Nunnaly everything's fine I just fell off the bed." He heard Nunnaly giggle.

"Okay big brother, please be careful next time, I don't want you getting hurt." Nunnaly said as she rolled off down the hall. The boys waited until they could no longer here the wheels of Nunnaly's chair turn before they spoke. It was quiet, even after she had left, the only sound the teens made was the rustling of sheets as Kaze sat up. As he stood up the sheet slowly fell of the teens bare chest. Revealing his pale porcelain like skin, Lelouch blushed s he watched the sheet slowly fall of and shook his head, attempting to forget the dirty thoughts running through his head. He watched carefully as the teen slowly crept to the edge of the bed, slowly crossing his legs off the side of it, the sheet slidding of his tomaic before coming to a still on Kaze's looked up at staring Lelouch and giggled at his virgin like expression.

"Lelouch? Why am I naked?" Kaze blushed as he gave Lelouch a concerned look. Lelouch flinched and stood up, his nude body completely exposed, Kaze stared dumbfounded and then gave out a little squeak as Lelouch walked toward him. Putting his hands on the smaller boys shoulders, he whispered in the teens ear in a seductive tone.

"Bare with me for a moment." Lelouch slowly moved his hands down Kaze's back, mimicking his movements from earlier that morning. Kaze shivered and blushed, feeling Lelouch's hands caress his waist as Lelouch urged him to stand. Tearing his sight from him as he slowly let Lelouch help him attempted to stand.

**dun dun duuun I'm not quiet sure where I should take the story from here...I'll think of something though I'm tempted to start uploading this daily but that's a lot work. Especially since I have school and online classes and I'm the one who's editing this (With the help of my computer, thank GOD for spell check!) but it sounds fun. Sorry if the editing isn't very...efficient. I hate editing...with a passion. Either way get ready for Lemons people :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Bath

**LEMONS WARNING! YAOI! WOO! All right! finally done, sorry this took me longer than usual, this was my first lemon so give me some Lee-way! I'm so happy right now that this is over, of course they're will be more. (YAY!)** **But not yet, I don't think...well either way heres ch.3?no ch.4!THE BATH! :D I LOVE THAT NAME! ITS SO CHEESY!**

* * *

><p>Kaze moved legs open a little as he slowly stood up to a standing position. As soon as his knees began to straighten out a cringe of pain shot forth from his lower body and he fell back toward bed. Lelouch caught kaze's legs as he fell, pulling the younger teen up to his chest, iholding in a bridal position. Kaze still trembling in pain as he rested in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch looked calmly down at the shivering teen and sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry Kaze, I didn't think I'd-" Kaze put his finger over Lelouch's hand and smiled warmly.

"you know, I woke up scared I'd gone to bed with stranger, you have no idea how happy I was when I saw your sleeping face. Don't apologize." Kaze snuggled his face deep into Lelouchs chest and contently sighed.

"besides, I probly liked it." Kaze giggled as he spoke. Lelouch stared down at the content teen resting in his arms, his shocked face morphing into a warm comforting stare a smile stretching across his face.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's pov<p>

Lelouch was shocked. His secret love had just confessed to liking the idea of being in Lelouch's arms when he woke. Lelouch loved this as much as he hated it. How could he bring this fragile teen into his mess, him being Zero meant he would be away often, and could possibly put Kaze in serious danger if they found out his identity. Lelouch stared lovingly at the Kaze as Kaze burrowed into his chest, he walked over to the bathroom laying him in the over sized bath tub. While starting the water he reaching over and grabbed a purple bottle. After squirting some liquid out of the bottle into the waterfall of water coming from the spout, soon after bubbles started forming around the gushing water. He watched as Kaze shivered at first as the water gushed out cold but then stopped as the water gradually became warm. Kaze sighing in relief at this, noticing the bubbles forming around his body he giggled. Lelouch smiled and got up only to stop when he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him back to the tub. Kaze blushed and slowly moved upward gasping as the pain rushed up his torso again.

"Bathe with me?" Kaze said with tears in his eyes from the pain of his sudden moments. Lelouch smiled warmly and moved the teen forward in the water, bubbles shifting around them as he carefully moved Kaze's sore lower half out of the way, Sliding his legs around Kaze's body as he did. Kaze shifted and laid on his stomach, nuzzling up against his chest as he did so. The bubbles now covering their bodies torso's. snuggling closer to Lelouch as he did so. Lelouch sighed as he noticed 2 small hickies on the boys waist and one on his inner thigh before the bubbles cover their existence. Lelouch blushed as he saw teeth marks around the boys neck as well.

"this is impossible" Lelouch though as he looked at his love, laughing as the bubbles surrounded their embrace. I can't abandon him, I've fallen to deep to back out now.

* * *

><p>Lelouch hoked his hand around the teens waist and looked back down at the teens butt, sticking out above the sea of Bubbles, slowly reaching his hand over and stroking it with his free hand. Kaze shivered and let out a small moan as felt Lelouch's hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door and both teens jumped in surprise. Kaze stretching to far upwards caused a large shiver of pain to attack his body, with a gasp he fell back onto Lelouch. Lelouch kissed him on the check and wiped a tear off Kaze's cheek, pulling him back up to his chest, as gently as he possibly could as he answered the knocker, keeping his eyes on the cringing teen below him.<p>

"yes?" Lelouch spat out, annoyed that his precious time with Kaze was being interrupted.

"Lelouch? it's me, Suzaku." Lelouch noticed the door knob beginning to turn and attempted to reach for the curtain as a last resort, but moved the wrong way was causing Kaze to gasp in pain as Lelouch moved his body to far forward for the teen to bare. Lelouch stopped almost immediately when he heard Kaze gasp, no longer caring that Suzaku would walk straight into their untimely position. He yelled apologies to Kaze, who shivered violently in his arms.

"Kaze! I'm sorry! Is your body all right?" Lelouch yelled in concern as Suzaku entered the bath room with a concerned face as well. Hearing Lelouch's loud voice filling the bath room he opened the door and what he though to be the gasp of someone else, unprepared for what he would soon come to see.

"Kaze?" Suzaku was now worried and confused. "Why were they together, in the bathroom of all places?" Suzaku though as he stared at the scene in front of him. Kaze in Lelouch's arms shivering violently as Lelouch apologized his heart out. All went quiet as the shivering stopped an Kaze moved slowly closer up to Lelouch's face, bubbles releasing their hold on their bodies as Kaze moved forward. He smiled that same warming smile. Lelouch relaxed now as he stared upon Kaze's smile. Kaze giggled as he felt Lelouch's hands find their way around Kaze's waist and pull him into a hug of release. Bubbles Flying into the air as Lelouch let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, You're kinda a spaz Lelouch." Kaze laughed and hugged Lelouch back. Leaving Suzaku staring blankly at them, in complete and utter horror. Here he had though he might have found someone that he could call his own, only to have that dream completely shattered as he found his best friend and crush cuddling in front of him. Kaze turned his eyes to Suzaku, noticing his eyes on his rum and blushed.

"Good morning, Suzaku. I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it to school today." Kaze said, an attempt to tear Suzaku's attention away from his ass and to his face. Lelouch giggled and looked at Suzaku, noticing Suzaku's stares he tensed up, pulling Kaze even closure to him. Kaze's back blocking the anger on lelouch's face.

"I better stay as well, Kaze can barley move his legs, let alone stand up." Lelouch attempted to say, his voice a happy cheerful tone, hiding the anger that covered his face. Kaze laughed and then made a pouting face at lelouch trying to relax Lelouch,

"And who's fault is that?" Kaze smiled and put his forehead against Lelouch. Lelouch smiled seductively whispering in Kaze's ear

"Mine" Kaze shivered and vividly blush as he felt Lelouch's warm breathe caress his ear and neck. Kaze teared his forehead from Lelouch's and looked back at Suzaku, still staring blankly at the couple before him, his eyes now on Kaze's face. Suzaku attempted to say something but as he moved his lips nothing came out. Kaze stared in concern.

"Suzaku?" kaze kept looking at Suzaku even as he felt Lelouch's warm breathe still caressing his neck in a possessive manner.

"Ah, well, I guess I'll head out then, play nice Lelouch." Suzaku said as he placed a fake smile across his face and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, only to stand there, listening to the two teens "conversation".

Kaze looked away from the door and back at Lelouch who snagged him into a kiss as soon as he got the chance.

"mmmm" kaze moaned as he felt Lelouch's tongue caressing his lips, begging for entrance. Kaze accepted his invitation and opened his mouth, allowing Lelouch to explore every crevasse of his mouth. Kaze's and his tongue danced around for what seemed to be hours before Kaze pulled away, gasping for air, his lips now red and swollen from the roughness. A sliver string of saliva escaping their mouths as they parted. Lelouch smirked and moved his hands down the teens waist caressing his back, as he slowly moved his tongue across Kaze's erect nipple, drawing light circles around it.

"Ah, mmm, L-Leouch," Kaze gasped out his words as he felt Lelouchs tongue swirled around his now swollen nipple.

"We can't, my body is still _sooooooore_" He moaned as Lelouch's hand abandoned his waist and went to pinch his loves neglected nipple. Lelouch pulled away from Kaze's nipple and gave Kaze a smirk as he saw Kaze's flushed face. Kaze, still gasping from Lelouch's tongue looked at Lelouch worry covering his face, along with arousal and need.

"You so cute," Lelouch purred as he kissed up Kaze's neck. Kaze gasped as he felt Lelouch bit down on his skin.

"Ah Lelouch, I-I can't" Kaze shivered as he felt Lelouch's,now aroused, member brush against his own.

"What Can't you do" Lelouch whispered in Kazes ear. Lelouch buckled his hips, rubbing his member against Kaze's. Kaze gasped and held Lelouch tightly as a wave of pleasure rose up his spine.

"Ah Lelouch,Ah wait!" Kaze moaned as a reply.

"Kaze? I asked you a question" Lelouch said, now moving his hand over their members together. Kaze's body twitched as Lelouch pumped their members together. Rougher, but keeping his same slow tempo. Kaze moaned loud,

"mmmm, Ah, Lelouch MORE!" Kaze begged as Lelouch stroked slowly against hmm. he was sure Nunnaly heard him from across the house

"More? More of what Kaze?" Lelouch teased, now playing with the tip of Kaze's member. Drawing the same light circles he had done around kaze's nipple.

"aaah, Lelouch please. I can't Ah" Kaze became louder as Lelouch rubbed his length. Begging for Lelouch to pump faster.

"Come now Kaze, it's rude not to answer a question. What do you want?" Lelouch flinching as he felt himself coming close. Kaze, moaning even loader, looked into lelouch's eyes and yelled

"ah L-Leouch Faster, PLEASE!" He moaned as Lelouch stopped stroaking and stared up at the him, pulling at the teens hair and smiling. Pulling him into a deep kiss as he did. He moved his hand back to their now neglected members and stroked hard and fast. Their precum provided more friction as Lelouch mover his hands faster. Kaze felt himself about to come and separated the kiss. Throwing his head up yelling

"Lelouch, I'm gonna come!" Lelouch felt himself grow closer and bit the pale teens neck.

"Ah Lelouch." Kaze yelled as he released himself onto Lelouch's hand and chest. Lelouch coming as he felt Kaze moan and twitch against his hand and length. Gasping for breathe Kaze feel onto Lelouch. Lelouch laid there as he came then placed his hands around Kazes torso and embraced him. He pulled Kaze lips to his and locked them together in a long passionate kiss. After they separated Kaze slowly backed away and smiled at Lelouch.

"I love you, Lelouch." Lelouch flinched as he heard Kaze's words and blushed. Looking back into his lover's Fiery and shamrock eyes he whispered.

"I love you more, Kaze."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOT! DONE! get ready for next chapter!<strong> **I'll give you a little hint..Suzaku's still outside the door by the way, next chapter is all about him!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pain

**Alright, here's the next chapter, aren't I nice? You only had to wait a day :).(Even if it's my shortest one yet :D) Anyways this whole chapter is from Suzaku's point of view while Lelouch and Kaze are getting...intimate :D I might get busy since I'll be going back to school today so my updates might get irregular, okay, MORE irregular. I'm going to try and upload 1 chapter everyday so wish me luck :D**

* * *

><p>"WHY? why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this hell?" Suzaku asked himself as he listened to the moaning coming from behind the bathroom door. He heard Kaza moan lelouch's name. He cringed but stayed where he stood listening closely to the two teens.<p>

"We can't, my body is still _sooooooore_!" As he heard Kaze's voice his pants started to become tight. He looked down and notice a growing erection from hearing Kaze's voice moan out in pleasure. He smiled as he imagined Kaze holding him and moaning out as he stroked his erection.

"Your so cute" Lelouch's voice tore him from his pleasant daydreams, making him shudder with rage as he heard Kaze moan out Lelouch's name again. The erection in his pants quickly subsiding.

Didn't he know how much it had hurt him? Kaze was supposed to fall in love with him! Not with Lelouch. Why had he let Lelouch carry him home that day? How could he have been so stupid he thought while pounding his fist against the bathroom door as the same time kaza yelled

"mmmm, Ah, Lelouch MORE!" With a start he removed his fist, thankful for Kaze's loud lustful voice.

"More? More of what Kaze?" he heard Lelouch tease. God how he hated his voice. If he could he'd rip his vocal chords right out of his slender, pale neck. But, he was his friend. Would he really kill his best friend for taking something that wasn't his in the first place? Would he kill Lelouch the same way he had killed his own father? Suzaku's rage subsided as he realized what he contemplated on doing to his best friend.

Suzaku shook at the though of Lelouch laying on the ground dieing while Kaze screamed out his name. He could just imagine the Brunettes voice in agony as he watched his love lay, dieing, in his arms. His nightmares interrupted by kaze's moan.

"Ah Lelouch!" Thankful for Kaze's voice, even under the circumstances, for saving him once again. He started walking off toward the bedroom door when he heard Kaze

"I love you, Lelouch." He stoped in his tracks. Tears streaming down his face.

"_Why?"_

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hanger mwah ha ha ha ha! :D anyways please review and tell me if I sound a little better, I think I've gotten a little better at writting from Suzaku's point of view im not sure but either way look for updates ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: THe Question

**OKAY! All of you consider yourselves lucky! I might upload THREE time today! I just started writing chapter 8. zbut,lately I feel I haven't been catching Suzaku's and lelouch's personality types very well.** **I'm going to have to work on that, something just doesn't seem right when I write as Lelouch, he is the complete opposite of me...literally.** **So if my writing styles start to change dramatically in the next chapters bare with me, hopefully they change in a good way :D**

* * *

><p>"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the royal Britannia imperial thrown." The announcer states. The crowd murmurs as Lelouch calmly walks to his father's thrown.<p>

"My lord, my mother is dead."

"What of it?" the emperor stated calmly.

"What of it?" Lelouch shook with anger.

"You sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to tell me that? Bring in the next supplant. I haven't the time to entertain children."

"Father!" Lelouch ran to his father, his knights running to intercept him, the emperor simply raised his hand and they subsided. with a bow and took their position next to the emperor.

"Why didn't you protect my mother? You're the emperor, aren't you? You're the most powerful man in the county, aren't you? You should at least come see Nunnaly in the hospital!" Lelouch's eyes filled with rage and hatred for the man he once called father.

"I have no need for the weak."

"Weak?" Lelouch said confused.

"That is the nature of the royal family." The Emperor calmly stated.

"Then I renounce my title! I have had enough of being your successor, and of being caught up in these petty squabbles!" Lelouch slowly yelling louder as he spoke.

"You are dead." Lelouch gasped as his father spoke.

"You have been dead since the day you were born. Who gave you the clothes you wear? Your home? Your food? Even your life! I gave them all to you! You have not lived for a single moment! How foolish can you be?" The emperor stood up, Lelouch backed away, tripping on a step and falling to the floor with a yelp.

"Lelouch, a dead man who has no rights, you will go to Japan with Nunnaly. A prince and Princess should make good bargaining chips."

* * *

><p>Lelouch woke with a gasp as he remembered his past.<p>

"Damn him." Lelouch thought as he slowly got up, pulling his feet to the ground and holding his hands to his eyes. He felt Kaze shift on the bed and turned to look at his sleeping love. He smiled as Kaze shifted, he had a innocent look on his face as he slept. He smiled and turned back around pondering on what Zero's next move would be. Kaze shifted again and wined when he could no longer feel Lelouch laying next to him. His eyes fluttered open, noticing Lelouch sitting on the edge of the bed, his body was tense. He slowly crept over to Lelouch, careful not to make a sound. When he got within range he threw his arms around Lelouch and squeezed tightly. Lelouch gasped when Kaze's arms suddenly held him tight. Lelouch looked back at Kaze's face resting on his shoulder. Kaze looked up and stared into Lelouch's eyes, his face full of worry and concern. Lelouch stayed still for a moment then smiled warmly at the teen.

"That's right. I have you and Nunnaly now. I will create a world were you and Nunnaly can live in peace." Lelouch thought as he looked into kaze's eyes.

"Lelouch." Kaze said his anxiously.

Lelouch turned his body toward Kaze, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"Yes, Kaz-" Lelouch was cut off by a sudden kiss from the smaller teen. Lelouch stared at him in shock as Kaze pulled away. Of all the years Lelouch has known him, he had never done anything so bold before. Kaze placed his hand on Lelouch's cheek and stroked slowly.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Don't hide it from me." Lelouch's eyes widened. Had Kaze seen through his act? Lelouch quickly though up a lie, refusing to use his geass on his lover, that was a line that he hoped he would never have to cross.

"Kaze," Lelouch let out a sigh and blushed as he thought up the perfect "cover up". Lelouch had been meaning to ask this since their time in the bathtub together, now seemed like a good time to pop the question.

"would you, I mean, could you," He paused as he tried to get his words out, his shoulders tensing up as he spoke. Kaze watched him closely shocked at how he was obviously acting completely out of his usually calm, unemotional composure. Lelouch Looked down at Kaze and took a deep breathe.

"Would you go out with me?" Lelouch said the words sweetly as he looked in the teens eyes. Kaze cheeks turned a rosy pink as he realized what Lelouch had just asked him. Tearing his face from Lelouch's view he spoke softly,

"Aren't I already?" Lelouch put his hand on Kaze's chin and turned his head toward his own. Breathing a sigh of relief at his answer his body softening up.

"Forever and always." He said cheerfully as he pulled Kaze into a kiss. Lelouch and Kaze both falling onto the bed as they pulled away, laying there cuddling, when a knock came upon his bedroom door.

"Seriously?" Kaze moaned out and snuggled into Lelouch's chest, an annoyed look on his face. Lelouch smirked when he heard Kaze moan in frustration and answered the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Lelouch asked in his normal calm, yet demanding, voice.

"It's me." A girl answered from beyond the door. Kaze shivered and looked up at Lelouch, shocked. Hoping that what he was thinking. Was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7: The Outing

**Your all so lucky right now, I just extended this chapter by at least! 1000 Words! IT LEAST! IT WAS PROBABLY FREAKEN MORE THAN THAT! And my gosh is it hard to write battle scenes!**

* * *

><p>Kaze looked up into Lelouch's eyes, his own filled with terror and disgust. They sat there in silence for a moment when the door knob turned. C.C yelled through the door breaking the silence with a yell.<p>

"Lelouch!I'm in no mood to be playing childish games with you! You have more important things to be worrying about Lelouch! You've got work to do." C.C yelled through the door, as she began turning the door handle. Lelouch quickly turned his head to the door yelling,

"Stop. Nothing is more important than what I'm doing now. Go. We will talk later." Lelouch spoke with the most aggressive tone C.C. and Kaze had ever heard him speak. At that very moment Lelouch took Kaze quickly into his arms and implanted a rough kiss his onto him. Kaze squirmed at first then quickly gave up the useless fight and returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Lelouch tightly.

"Lelouch, who-" Kaze was caught off in mid sentence by Lelouch

"Please trust me this time, this is something I have to do on my own. I can't risk putting you in danger." Lelouch said sadness filling his eyes as he looked at the frail teen sitting in his lap. Hopping, praying that he would understand.

"Lelouch?" Kaze let out a sigh as Lelouch pulled him into a hug. "Putting me in danger? Just what is it he's hiding from me?" Kaze though as he looked into Lelouch's eyes and saw the fear breaking through his brilliant poker face. Letting out a sigh he spoke,

"Fine,I'll leave this to you. But, someday I'm going to ask for answers. And I'm going to get them Lelouch." Kaze sounded extremely demanding and this surprised Lelouch. Pulling away from the grasp of his lover he looked into Kaze's determined eyes. His Eyes widening as he stared upon Kaze's face.

"You always did ask the hardest things of me." Lelouch said with a smirk. Both teens laughing at the serious atmosphere filling the room.

* * *

><p>Kaze got up cautiously, still worried that he'd still be sore from two day ago. Straightening out his knees, he smiled as he stood up completly straight. Kaze's face immdiatly lit up with happiness as he attempted to walk, walking away cautiously from the bed to the large window at the opposite end of the room. The sun peaking its way through the bottum of the curtain.<p>

As Kaze walked closer toward it, he felt a wave of warmth rush over him as he slid his feet under the curtain. Kaze sighed in content as the warmth rushed up from his toes and up his torso. Lelouch admired the secne, he liked the fact Kaze could walk, this meant he could finaly make a move. Getting up from the bed he walked over to Kaze and pulled him into a hug. Kaze giggled and let Lelouch embrace him, as the warm sun brushed over there toes.

"I never would have guessed you were such a cuddlier Lelouch." Kaze said to Lelouch, a smirk implanted on his face. Lelouch looked down at him and smiled, he never really thought anything of it before. Kaze was completely right, as usual.

Usually Lelouch was uptight about everything, always so unemotional. but when he was with Kaze he was a completely different person, he couldn't help it. How could he keep himself contained while around his love, just looking at him from a distance Lelouch swore he could fly through the sky.

"I'm only myself around two people, you, and my sister. Your the only two people I want to know the real me, the vulnerable me." Lelouch admitted softly. Kaze put his hand on Lelouch's cheek and stroked it gave him a warm smile as he blushed from Lelouch's kind words, giving him a small, passionate, kiss on the lips.

"come on," Kaze said while pulling the teen off toward the bathroom. "let's take a shower, it's Saturday today, so we don't have any school." Kaze said, as a smile wiped across his face when he himself remembered it was Saturday.

* * *

><p>After the two got out of there warm cuddling session within the shower the two boys got dressed. Lelouch slipping on some jeans while looking for a decent shirt. Kaze found a plain pair of jeans that no longer fit Lelouch and pulled them, almost a perfect but a little to long for the teens short legs. Letting out a sigh he bent down, rolling sleeves to his liking, before he went on a mission to find a shirt. Lelouch laughed as he saw Kaze attempt to wear on of Lelouch's long sleeved button up shirt, that fell off the moment he put his arms down against his side. Kaze gave him a glare and picked up the shirt off the floor with a sigh, and then threw it at Lelouch. Lelouch laughing even harder as he missed, only to receive a smack on the face with one of his own jeans that Kaze had attempted to wear. Kaze and Lelouch broke off in laughter as they continued to fight there clothes war.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaze stared at the menu of his favorite cafe' as he tried to decide what to eat, when he finally decided on some eggs and bacon. Lelouch ordered the same and they ate together, chatting over they're table sitting outside, the sun shining down upon them. The chatter was suddenly broken when and interruption came on the television, vice Roy Cornelia showing up on the screen. Her voice echoed across the area they had been sitting at. All went quiet as the people listened to Cornilea. Kaze turned away quickly when he noticed what her plan was and looked away, a heavy expression on his face. Lelouch stared at Kaze for a moment confused and anxious to know what his lover was thinking.<p>

"Kaz-" Lelouch was cut off by Kaze's harsh words toward the vice Roy.

"It's pathetic. They're all just so..pathetic." Kaze spat out the words in disgust as he listened to the television in annoyance. Lelouch stared at Kaze for a moment then asked,

"What do you mean by, pathetic, Kaze?" Lelouch hiding his happiness at the teens disgust of Cornilia.

"They're trying to lure out Zero. I knew that the royalties of the Britannian government were...well...shameless you could say, but this? I want to slap them." Lelouch couldn't hold it in any longer. He stood up and walked calmly over to the teen, placing his hand over Kaze's wrist, pulling him up toward himself. Embracing him in a tight hug.

"Would it wrong of me to say I love you right now?" Lelouch said calmly even though he overwelmed with happiness, he swore he could have giggled like a maniac if he didn't have such a good self control. Kaze laughed hugged him back and laughed.

"As if I'd ever ask you not to say I love you." Lelough laughed at his sly comment, but then realized that if Cornila was trying to lure Zero, that would mean that she was harming Innocent Japanese people in order to do so. And Lelouch would not stand for that, but Lelouch sighed at the though of leaving kaze as he hugged him.

Lelouch's phone rang as he though of a good excuse to get away from the teen. Lelouch broke away from their embrace with a sigh and flipped open his phone answering it.

"Lelouch." C.C. said calmly through the other line. Lelouch smiled. Perfect timing as always.

"Oh, hey whats up Kelly?" Lelouch calmly said in a happy go lucky tone.

"kelly?" C.C questioned

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Where are you right now." C.C questioned.

"I'm eating out with my lover right now why?" He said while hold onto Kaze's waist and smiling warmly down at him. Snickering as Kaze looked away as a blush stretched across his face.

"Okay, well get over here, and bring a pizza with you!" Lelouch heard C.C hang up but kept acting as though she were still there.

"Are you serious? Right now? Look I'm kinda busy right now, what do you mean he-? ugh." Lelouch let out a pissed off sigh.

"Fine I'm on way." he said as he shut his phone. He looked up at Kaze who smiled at Lelouch

"Kaze I'm sorry but-" Kaze interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Go, it's fine, I'll be at home when you get back." Kaze said with a wink and asked the waitress for the bill and to go boxes. Lelouch smiled at his lover gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved him goodbye as he ran off.

Lelouch ran as fast he could, his composure quickly changing as walked into the his room, C.C. lying on his bed.

"oh, what has you looking so serious?" C.C asked as she played with a pizza hut membership card.

"Your going to take the enemy's bait, then?" C.C asked as Lelouch took out his Zero disguise.

"They've gone through so much trouble to invite me though, after all. Theres also something I have to ask Cornilea." C.C stared at the smirk on Lelouch's face and asked,

"What do you thinks more important, destroying the Britannian empire, or finding your mother's killer" C.C. asked while casual stretching on her legs on Lelouch's bed." Lelouch answered calmly,

"They are of equal importance. The royal family fights within itself, in order to determine which of them is best suited to ascend to the thrown. No, that man _makes_ them fight!"

" But that is what makes Britannia strong, the royal heir of the thrown is the one left standing." C.C. argued back.

"Exactly the weak once lose and are cast aside. Britannia's that kind of nation, that kind of world."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all." Suzaku slambed down his trunk at these words,

"If that's true than what happens to Nunnaly, Should I simply give up on my sisters because she's frail. And Kaze he's just as frail as she is, even I could snap him in two like a twig! I refuse to accept that. I'll wipe out that Sort of world myself!" Lelouch said, standing up turning toward the door. Only to be intercepted by C.C pointing a gun at him. Lelouch gasped as he heard the guns metal clink.

"You can't go Lelouch, you need to fulfill our part of the bargain so I won't have you dieing before that." Lelouch smiled at C.C.

"Notice what your saying and what your doing a contradictory."

"OH I won't kill you, I'll simply shot you in the leg to quiet you down." Lelouch smirked at C.C.

"Now I get it, Your unable to use Geass yourself aren't you?" C.C. gasped at this.

"I'm not surprised, I suspected as much, you obviously wouldn't have asked me to do it if yoiu could have done it yourself." Lelouch pulled a gun out of his uniform, aiming it torwards C.C.

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?" C.C. remarked as she spoke, Lelouch smiled

"Yes, I do." He moved the gun up and pointed it to his head. C.C. looked shocked as she head the guns trigger position itself.

"Untill I met you I was dead, a powerless corpse pretending to be alive. Living without any power, was akin to a slow death. If I have to go back to living like-" C.C cut off

"Stop it! I see now, it's like life without meaning, and life like that..."

* * *

><p>"What unit are you from? Your unit name and I.D soldier." A voice transmitted through a Nightmare as it harshly landed a short distance from Lelouch.<p>

"Private Dario Torres, 3rd reconnaissance company. I managed to capture this disc from a terrorist. I'd like to escort me back to HQ." The Nightmare's escape hatch opened up revaling its poliet to Lelouch's eyes.

"Well then, I'd just like to check your ID first." The man said turning to face Lelouch.

"I understand. First of all, though, I'd gladly appreciate it if you gave me your Sutherland." Lelouch activated his geass as the man faced him, now completely submissive.

"Of course, please take good care of it."

"Thank you very much." A smirk Stretching its way across Lelouch's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate writing battle scenes ugh! so annoying! I hate them! The next chapter might take me awhile to finish. I'll try my hardest! wish me luck! And review me dammit! ;D I could use the moral support!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: The Close Call

**I'm going to be honest must of Lelouch's words are taking directly off of the anime, I didn't want to change the script of the battle scene since I had nothing I really wanted to change, A few of Lelouch's thoughts but nothing more. Also I'm not really sure if this battle scene is any good. Honestly I hated every second of writing this. The next battle scene I will change extremely. I still hate battle scenes...with a passion.** **Sorry that this ch isn't very descriptive as I said before I hated writing it I'm not going to read it over again to check for mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"I am Zero," Lelouch spoke into his walkie talkie, whike residing within the safety of his Nightmare.<p>

"You should know of the Shinjuku incident. Obey me, and you shall live." Lelouch spoke calmly into his talkie. He than told them the exact areas the resistance rgoup would need to be if they were to intercept the patrolling nightmares. Lelouch continued with this plan, attempting to gain the trust of the resistance leaders.

"Now, to draw Cornelia out," Lelouch spoke out loud to himself as he watched his targets positions on his map within the Nightmare.

"R-1, R-2, fall back. Draw the enemy toward N-2. B-7, fire at two o'clock." Lelouch continued this procedure periodically as he positioned himself on the battlefield. Ordering the Resistance to his will.

Slowly the Britannia's numbers fell at an increasing rate as he took advantage of the map on his Nightmare. Laughing to himself as he watched the Britannia's Nightmares symbols disappear from the map.

A smile wiped across his face as he ordered them to destroy the bridge, cutting off their retreat. His smirk only growing larger as he watch a large cluster of Nightmares disappear of his map.

"All units withdraw to the ghetto's entrance! I repeat-" Lelouch smiled,

"How spineless. Now, if I can sneak into one of the retreating units, I'll be right next to you, Cornelia." Lelouch snapped, while tapping at Cornelia's location on the screen.

"The situation is clear."

* * *

><p>"Cornelia, you will lose this one" Lelouch said to himself as he disguising himself among the ranks of the other Britannians, falling into formation.<p>

"Even with geass, it would be far too difficult to penetrate so many layers of security. Ill have to make a way for myself, just as I did with Clovis." Lelouch said with a sigh. His phone began to vibrate as he thought.

"The student council room? I thought the cat festival wasn't until tomorrow." Lelouch stared at the phone fore a moment decided whether or not to answer it,

"It could be Kaze." he thought and reached for the receiver button when suddenly the call dropped. Lelouch stared in surprise,

"Well, whatever." Lelouch watched as Cornelia's knights fly by as he waited in formation. "I really shouldn't be on the phone right now anyway." He said while Cornelia's last knight flew past him.

* * *

><p>Kaze watched as Milly and Suzaku bickered near the phone, to busy day dreaming about Lelouch to listen to the two's conversation.<p>

"Are you nuts? no way!" Milly yelled as as she stole the phone from Suzaku's hand, slamming it back against the receiver, Kaze flinching back into reality as he heard the phone being slammed down.

"come on let me handle this for you, I'll be quick!" Suzaku winded picking up the phone, Milly grabbed the phone and yelled in responce

"I don't need your help okay!" Suzaku still holding the phone against his chest pulled back, the cord wrapping itself around the two's legs. Kaze interrupted as watched the teens legs intertwine with the cord,

"Hey! guy's look out for the-" He was cut of by a loud thud as the two of them fell forward to the floor. Arther falling of the cat house with a meow as the floor shock. Kaze watched as the two teens stared into each other eyes Suzaku managed out a sorry

"Mng, sorry." Kaze laughed as he noticed Suzaku's blush.

Kaze laughed at the two teens position, only to be interrupted by a small gasp coming from Suzaku. Kaze looked over at the two and smirked as he saw an anxious Arther, biting down on Suzaku's hand. With a chuckle from milly and Kaze they both asked at the same time,

"Does that hurt much?" Both having a hint of sarcasm in their voices. Suzaku grunted and said,

"Greatly" he replied, causing Milly and Kaze to roll with laughter. Kaze wiped a tear from his eye and beckoned Arther to come to him with a swish of his hand. With a swing of his tail he let go of Suzaku's hand, trotting over to the small teen and jumping onto his lap with a purr. Kaze petted the purring cat in his lap with long delicate strokes of his fingers against his back.

Suzaku got up and brushed himself off as he helped Milly up from the floor. Milly walked up to Kaze after she brushed herself off, bending down toward Arther. Petting Arther behind the ears while he lied on Kaze's lap, purring as he was massaged by the two teens. Suzaku rubbed his head and said with a sigh,

"Animal lovers." Kaze and Milly laughed, still petting the spoiled cat.

* * *

><p>"You must be desperate, Cornelia, to mobilize your CA Group to try and salvage the situation." Lelouch thought to himself with a smirk.<p>

"This is Zero, N-1, reactivate your transponder and act like a Britannian soldier."

"Understood." Lelouch got as a response to his order.

"He'll be the bait," Lelouch watched his map as they closed in on N-1, closing in on his signal, Lelouch watch as N-1's signal disappeared after a moment of struggling.

"They didn't try to confirm his identity? Then, N-2, activate your transporter and retreat towards the hospital. R-1 and R-2, Lie in wait and fire upon the pursuing enemy." Lelouch watched as the 3 Nightmares took pursuit.

"Their taking the bait? Wait!" Lelouch said as he realized Cornelia's plan.

"R-1, R-2, you've been made! Retreat immediately! P-2, N-3, encircle the enemy from the rear!" Lelouch waited for an answer, but it never came.

"What's the matter? Answer me! P-2, N-3! Shit! B-1, B-5, you'll have to go!" Lelouch ordered

"NO friggin' way" One answered.

"There's no way we'll be able to beat Cornelia's group CA." another yelled through the walkie talkie. Lelouch hearing the sound of him ejecting himself from his Nightmare.

"P-6,P-8, what happened? B-7, lay down covering fire for N-4!" Lelouch yelled

"This is B-7. I've found other prey. I'm going to take him down." Lelouch gasped

"NO! B-7 its a trap! Follow my orders, B-7!"

"What're you talking about? I've gotta take him out now!" Lelouch growing impatient with these incompetent fools yelled,

"Get back! He'll come at you from above! B-7! He looked up at the screen and watched B-7 symbol disappear. Lelouch sighed clutching his hears in frustration.

"Idiot, B-8, what's your situation?" Lelouch calmed himself down and spoke calmly to B-8

"Situation? I'm- Ahg!"

"B-8?" Lelouch sighed.

"Whoever's left, sound off in P-numbers." Lelouch was cut by as an order from HQ was transmitted.

"Mission complete, all units form-" Lelouch Shriveled in anger.

"They won? So easily? This couldn't even be called a game!" Lelouch clenched his gears again, this time almost cracking them, he was so irritated by the resistance group's disobedience. He could just imagine Cornelia's smirking face at this very moment.

"This organization was far too dissimilar." An order interrupted Lelouch's train of thought

"All Nightmare pilots, open your hatches and show your faces!" Lelouch gasped as he listen to the order and shouted

"Cornelia!"

"Now, all pilots open your hatches and show your faces!" Cornelia repeated her order.

"What will I do if I'm found out?" He watched as the pilots surrounding him opened their hatches and stood up.

"Even without Zero's mask, my identity will be revealed. I can't allow that. I'll have to use the Geass...No, it doesn't work without direct line of sight. If the enemy's in a Nightmare...then if I make one of the pilots confess...no,there are too many of them. They'll find me before I'm able to do that." Lelouch kept Rambling through his options even as Cornelia's Nightmare drew closer.

"Will it be possible? But the Nightmare...then I'll have to risk everything in a frontal attack!" That's impossible. Against Cornelia's group, it would be suicide." Lelouch's thoughts intercepted suddenly by one of Cornelia's Nightmares.

"Open you hatch. It's your turn. What's the matter? Open your hatch." The man ordered from his Nightmare. Lelouch spoke quietly,

"My hatch was damaged in battle." Lelouch said staring at the Nightmare in from of him.

"Very well. I'll open it for you." Lelouch gasped as he realized he was trapped.

"Turn your back toward me. hurry up,"

"I understand, at once" Lelouch wondering what Kaze and Nunnaly would think as they were probably going to be execute him. He wished he could hold Kaze in his arms one last time as he felt the anger inside him boil. His thoughts interrupted by another soldier.

"It's zero! We've found Zero!" Lelouch gasped, tearing himself from his thoughts, his rage immediately forgotten.

"Impossible!" Lelouch said as he stared up at the so called "zero" standing on top of a fallen sky riser. He watch as Zero backed slowly back, falling of the building in a graceful fall.

"Capture him!" the soldiers yelled "group 3 and 5, advance!" Lelouch still trembling in rage spoke in a husky voice.

"I'll have to run!" Lelouch separated himself from the group, taking advantage of the panic "Zero" had caused.

* * *

><p>"So that's Cornelia..." Lelouch though as he traveled though the under ground sewers, his foot steps echoing as he ran. Lelouch stopped when he saw the fake Zero in front of him.<p>

"Why did you save me?" Lelouch asked, in a mellow tone.

"didn't I tell you?" Lelouch gasped as he watched the sparkle of green hair fall from the mask as it detached from the figures head.

"I can't have you dying before you fulfill you're promise." C.C. said, looking at Lelouch with a tired expression. Lelouch shivered with anger,

"Had my men been the same, I would have won!" C.C. sighed at his excuse.

"You're a sore loser. Part of your power is the ability to make such things possible." C.C. spoke while tossing the helmet around, her back turned to Lelouch.

"Then I shall make them." Lelouch said in a calm voice. C.C. stopped playing with the helmet and turned to face Lelouch.

"I'll make them superior to Britannia! My army...my men. My country! I swore to myself I would make this world peaceful, for Nunnaly's sake! For Kaze's sake!" Lelouch said, a glare reflecting in his eyes, C.C. stared as she recognized that glare in his eye's and smiled. Lelouch walked past C.C. Thinking only of Kaze's embrace, and how much he wanted to be in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe it is now time for smex, I don't think I can take anymore of this seriousness. Next chapter I'm going to smex it up, lots of fan service :D (I should say author <em>service<em>, I could seriously use some fucking _service_ after sitting here for 3 fucking hours!UGH)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Request

**Whew, there all done. I just took a test in math my math class and I actually feel really good about it :D I'm uploading this from my math class so I've gotta go. I love how my teacher looks straight at me and doesn't say a word as I'm typing this. What a loser Loser XD. By far the best math teacher I've ever had :D!**

* * *

><p>Lelouch and C.C. walked into the dark house, trying to keep as quiet as possible. C.C. yawned and laid down on the couch, falling asleep by the time head reached the arm rest. Lelouch looked over at her and smiled. She had just saved his life from certain death so he let her sleep in peace tonight. He looked over at the clock.<p>

"1:30" He moaned out loud.

He then crept up the stairs, holding on to the ledge tightly for support. He opened his door as softly as he could, yawning as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He yawned again, before sitting on the bed, he sat there for a moment before getting up, taking off his soldiers uniform. After throwing his clothes on the floor he sat back down on his bed, naked.

Feeling something shift on the bed he jumped up, startled at the sudden movement. He then moved closer to the figure lying asleep in his bed, blushing as he watched the moon's light caress his exposed stomach and nipples. Lelouch stared in awe at the lush pink nipples, smiling as he recognized the body. Letting out a chuckle when he saw the mountain of pillows surrounding Kaze.

Kaze grunted in discomfort as his shirt crunched up against his arms from his earlier movements. Lelouch smiled at the teen's reaction to the shirt and moved in to unbutton it, the shirt sticking to the teens body. Kaze relaxing as he felt Lelouch's hand brush over his exposed chest as he fought with the shirts stubborn buttons. Noticing Kaze's reaction he smiled, ecstatic that even in his sleep, Kaze could still recognize his touch.

Lelouch finished with Kaze's last shirt button and picked up the teen, slowly bringing him forth into his lap, holding up his arms and pulling the long sleeves off the teen. Lelouch's hand brushed over the teens cheek as he striped the teen of the shirt, Kaze sighed in relief as it did. As soon as Lelouch striped Kaze of his shirt he placed his arms down around Lelouch, Nuzzling his face against Lelouch's neck. Lelouch chuckled, causing Kaze's eyes to flutter open.

"Hmm? Lelouch?" The tired teen moaned out as he felt Lelouch's hands drawing light circles against his back. Kaze shivered and moaned as his body relaxed under Lelouch's fingers. Lelouch smiled and gently laid himself and Kaze down into the mountain of pillows, covering them with the covers. Kaze removed his hands from around Lelouch's neck as he did, positioning them onto his chest instead, sighing as Lelouch embraced him. Kaze opened his tired eyes and looked up at Lelouch.

"I missed you." Kaze whispered as he began to fall into a deeper sleep than before, now that Lelouch was here he could relax. Lelouch smiled, feeling the teens body relax against his own. He bent down and kissed Kaze on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be hope early tomorrow." Kaze opened his eyes up in shock.

"What tomorrow? You have to work again?" Kaze wined at Lelouch. Lelouch smiled and stroked Kaze's cheek, letting out a sigh as he looked into Kaze's puppy dog expression.

"I'm afraid so, I'll go in late though. You can have me all morning." Lelouch whispered, to tired to keep up with the conversation any longer, he pulled Kaze closer and fell into a deep sleep. Kaze chuckled and did the same.

* * *

><p>Lelouch woke with a start to the sweet sound of Kaze's of voice, humming an unfamiliar tone. As he opened his eyes he saw Kaze sitting next to him, still surrounded by a mountain of pillows, doodling something in the notebook sitting in his lap. He moaned and flopped his head in Kaze's lap, Kaze flinching and letting out a gasp as Lelouch did so. Kaze sighed and relaxed when he saw Lelouch's smirking face. Lelouch reached up, and pulled the teens head down toward his.<p>

"Good morning." He said with a smirk and kissed Kaze's lips. Kaze moaned and placed his hands beside Lelouch, removing himself from the kiss tossing the notebook aside and sat on top of Lelouch with a smirk.

"Good morning, tease." Kaze chuckled out while looking down at Lelouch. Lelouch chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. Looking Kaze's body up and down, admiring the teens smooth skin as he stretched his arm's out wide above his head. Kaze noticed Lelouch's stare and blushed, immediately putting his arms down at his side's, chuckling, Lelouch reached over and pulled him into another kiss.

Kaze could get used to this, waking up to be smothered in kisses. Lelouch slipped his tongue in Kaze's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. When Lelouch put his hand on Kaze's crotch, slowly stroking his member through the fabric of his boxers. Kaze felt a jolt shoot up his spine and gave out a moan, Lelouch stealing his chance. Grabbing the teens chin and placing his mouth back against his own, pushing his tongue deeper into Kaze's mouth. Careful not to separate their mouths, Lelouch pushed Kaze off of him and back onto the pillows, now towering over the small, moaning teen. Carefully separating there lips Lelouch began to kiss down his neck. Searching for Kaze's sensitive spots, as he drew circles around his neck.

"Ahhh, mmmm yea," Kaze moaned out as Lelouch abused his neck. Lelouch still stroking at the teens member through his boxers.

"Ah mmm, fucking tease." Kaze moaned as he looked at Lelouch with an aroused look, tempted to grab a pillow and throw it at his face when Lelouch suddenly pulled down his boxers and took his member into his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAahhh, L-Leouch." Kaze moaned loudly as Lelouch swirled his tongue around the teens length. Lelouch began to slowly move his head up and down, as he ate Kaze.

"Ah! Lelouch no more." Kaze gasped as he watched Lelouch slowly pump his head. Lelouch ignored the small teens pleads and continued sucking him off. Kaze jolted upwards as Lelouch sped up his movements, still swirling his tongue around his length as he moved.

"Ah, YES,L-Lelouch I-I'm COMING!" Kaze yelled as he released himself inside Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch, still swirling his tongue around Kaze's member, swallowing Kaze's bittersweet liquid, not letting a single drop escape his mouth. Lelouch opened his mouth, Kaze's, still fully erect, member twitched as it fell upright on Kaze's stomach. Kaze gasping as Lelouch released his member from his mouth, Kaze laid his head down, gasping for air.

Lelouch chuckled and leaned up toward Kaze, snatching his mouth up onto Kaze's unprepared lips. Kaze, realizing where Lelouch's mouth had just been, blushed and moaned into the kiss. Lelouch separating from the kiss, licked down Kaze's neck, placing three fingers in front of Kaze's mouth.

"Suck." Lelouch said in a demanding voice. Kaze opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Lubricating them as best he could before Lelouch pulled them out of his mouth. Lelouch chucked as he looked at Kaze's hole, twitching uncontrollably as Lelouch licked and played with it. Rubbing his finger around it, Occasionally pushing in a tip of his finger.

"Ah, Lelouch." Kaze moaned as Lelouch teased him. Lelouch suddenly stopped.

"Lelouch why did you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Kaze moaned as Lelouch suddenly thrusted a finger deep into him. Lelouch stroked his own neglected member as he fingered Kaze.

"mmm Lelouch, harder!" Kaze moaned as Lelouch entered a second finger now, scissoring him.

"Aaaaahhh, nnnhhhggg." Kaze moaned as he felt his hole being stretched. Lelouch added the third, looking for Kaze's sweet spot.

"hng, ah,mmm.." Kaze bit his lip as he felt Lelouch's fingers thrust in him, when suddenly a wave of pleasure shot up his spine as Lelouch thrusted directly into his sweet spot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Oh god, There!" Kaze moaned in pleasure as Lelouch directed his thrusts to that particular spot. Lelouch slowly thrusting in and out of him, purposely only brushing against Kaze's sweet spot as he did.

"Lelouch, I'm going to kill you, Ah , i-if you don't mmm AH fuck me, hnnn, NOW!" Kaze's moans interrupting his sentence as he begged Lelouch to stop teasing him. Lelouch chuckled and thrusted his fingers deep inside Kaze, hitting Kaze's sweet spot each time before suddenly pulling out.

"aaahhh." Kaze moaned out in pleasure as his body shivered from Lelouch's fingers.

Lelouch got up and pulled Kaze closer to him, rubbing his member against Kaze's hole. Sending a shiver of pleasure up his and Kaze's spine.

"Ah, Lelouch, please, I-I can't take it anymore." Lelouch smiled and pulled the teen up into his arms, slowly entering the teen as he kissed him passionately.

"Hnnnn, AH" Kaze moaned separating himself from their kiss as he felt Lelouch throb inside him. Lelouch stayed there for awhile waiting for Kaze's walls to loosen up a bit more. Kaze panted and slowly pulled his head up to Lelouch's, with a smile and a blush he kissed Lelouch. Shoving his tongue into his mouth, but pulling back before Lelouch could do the same. Kaze chuckled and looked into Lelouch's eyes in , Utter, happiness as he spoke,

"I love you,Ah, Lelouch." Lelouch felt himself get even more aroused as he looked down into the teens blushing face. He let out a gasp, his eye's slowly closing as he felt Lelouch growing larger inside him. Lelouch chuckled as he saw Kaze's reaction, moving closely over to his ears he whispered,

"I'm going to move now okay?" Lelouch nibbled at Kaze's ear, a smile making it's way across his face as Kaze shivered against him. Kaze only nodded in approval as his body trembled under Lelouch's touch. Lelouch slowly pulled out, only to violently thrust back into the teen.

"AAH, Lelouch" Kaze screamed as he threw his arms around Lelouch, digging his nails into his back. Lelouch felt Kaze's nails dig into his skin and picked up the pace. Kaze's nails digging deeper into Lelouch's back as he did, Lelouch felt Kaze's warm walls loosening up against him with every thrust. Lelouch slammed straight into Kaze's sweet spot, sending Kaze's body forward with a tremble.

"AAAAAHHH! Lelouch, again!" Kaze moaned, desperate for the pleasure to hit him again. Lelouch smiled and pounded faster into his hole, Kaze's walls quivered around Lelouch, sending a tremble up his own back.

"Lelouch, ah yea t-there" Kaze moaned as Lelouch hoisted up Kaze's legs, placing them on his shoulders allowing him to thrust deeper within him, as he began thrusted into the him again.

"hhhnnn, aaahhh, more!" Kaze yelled out as Lelouch hit against his sweet spot over and over again, harder each time he did. The room was filled with the sweet sounds of their moans and the sound of slapping of skin.

"Fuck" Lelouch gasped as he thrusted deeply into Kaze, his walls clenching him tightly as he hit his sweet spot. Lelouch felt himself getting close and pounded in deeper, with more force against Kaze. Kaze began to shiver, his nail's, once again, digging into Lelouch's back. He was sure he cut through the skin, Lelouch looked deep in his eye's and smirked as he pounded vigorously into the teen. Pulling Kaze into another kiss and shoving his tongue deep within his mouth, mimicking Kaze's moves, he removed his mouth before Kaze did the same.

"Ah, Lelouch I'm coming!" Kaze screamed as Lelouch thrusted. Kaze clenched down on Lelouch as he came on his stomach, Lelouch continued thrusting into him before he released himself inside Kaze. Kaze shivered and released Lelouch's back as he felt him release into him. Exhausted, Lelouch collapsed onto Kaze. Lelouch rested his head on Kaze's chest, slowly rising and falling as he breathed, feeling Kaze's heart gradually begin to slow to normal pace. Lelouch began to pull out of Kaze, white fluid seeped down Kaze's leg's as he did. Kaze grabbed Lelouch's back and pulled him back in. Lelouch grunted as Kaze forced himself back into his entrance.

"Stay, Ah, i-inside." Kaze said holding onto Lelouch's arm, flinching as he felt some of Lelouch's release flow slowly seep out of him and down his leg.

"Just, just a little longer." Kaze moaned as he looked up at Lelouch. Lelouch looked down into Kaze's eyes and smiled.

Yet again, Kaze new all the right things to say.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a good person, I really worked hard on this smex scene! Review...I haven't even gotten one yet! D: I'm so disappointed! I really don't mind "that" much (Yes I just lied straight to my face, don't judge me XD), it would help me upload faster though...wink wink :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Mistake

**As much as I despise the idea of allowing "Anonymous Reviews". I still did. Its really none of my business whether or not you want to or why, but let me say this right now. If you do leave one know that I thank you anyway! Even though I can only say thank you"Anonymous one" cause you won't tell me your fricken pen name. Your choice. ugh. I really sound like an ass right now XD.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch pulled Kaze into an embrace as the sun broke through a crack in the shades. Lelouch's eyes fluttered open as the light poured into the room and he dug his face into Kaze's chest, attempting to escape the it. Kaze giggled as he felt Lelouch dig into him and placed his arms around his head, shielding him from the sunlight. He looked at the clock, which read 5:30, and figured he needed the 30 minuets and fell back asleep with Lelouch.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaze opened his eye's in response to the annoying sound of Lelouch's alarm. Stretching out his arms, he reached over and hit the "Hit me and I will shut up" button, so he called it. The alarm stopping as Kaze pounded it with his fists. Lelouch, still lying on Kaze's chest pulled his arms around Kaze and moaned,<p>

"Five more minuets Kaze." He buried his face back into Kaze's chest and held him tighter. Kaze smiled and brushed Lelouch's hair with his hand.

"mmmm, Lelouch. Get up love." Lelouch fluttered his eyes opened and sighed pinning himself up with his elbows, an annoyed look on his face.

"But its Sunday, and I don't have to go into work until later, and I'm tired." Lelouch moaned as he looked at the clock and turned to face Kaze, his eye's still droopy. Kaze stared at Lelouch's face and sighed. Slowly sitting up he gave Lelouch a peck on the lips, remembering that even though Lelouch didn't have to go into work till later that day, he had promised to go to Kawaguchi Lake with the rest of the student council. He let out a sigh and stood up and stretched, Lelouch staring over Kaze's ass as he cracked his back. Kaze noticed Lelouch's stare and chuckled teasingly swaying his hips and moaning

"Ahhh, Lelouch! Don't stare at me! You pervert!" Kaze said in a girly voice and put his finger in his mouth. Lelouch blushed and looked away.

"I-I was not!" Lelouch stuttered as he heard Kaze walking toward him. Kaze smiled his signature smile, one meant for Lelouch, and for only Lelouch. Kaze sat next to Lelouch and stroked his hair and gave him a peck on the lips. Lelouch pulling his head closer into the kiss Kaze he backed away. Kaze chuckled and opened his mouth, inviting his tongue inside. Lelouch accepted his invitation and entered his mouth. Kaze shivered as he felt their tongues battle for dominance, Kaze quickly gave up, as always.

As much as he would love to deny it, Kaze was a true uke at heart, but what no seemed to realize, was that being an uke had it's "advantages". Such as this. Kaze leaned away from the kiss, laying down on the bed and whispered seductively,

"Lelouch." Lelouch stared at Kaze laying in front of him and crawled on top of him, pulling him back into a kiss. As the kiss became deeper Kaze suddenly pushed Lelouch off him and quickly got of the bed, out of Lelouch's reach. With a chuckle he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Kaze usually wasn't a tease, but he could NOT resist the opportunity, Lelouch never gave him many opportunities to play like this, so he splurged whenever he got the chance. Lelouch stayed there for a minuet and then sighed,

"And you call me the a tease." Lelouch moaned as he got up, walking into the bathroom and into the shower with Kaze. He stared over Kaze's body, already covered in suds. Lelouch watched as the water fell down upon Kaze's pale skin, embracing his body. Kaze sighed and squirted some shampoo into his hair and began rubbing it. Lelouch smiled and massaged Kaze's silky, midnight brown, hair and scalp gently. Kaze moaned in pleasure as Lelouch gently washed his hair, relaxing his tense muscles.

"Lelouch? Has anyone ever told you how skilled your hands are?" Kaze giggled as Lelouch washed him.

"No, not recently." Lelouch chucked as he washed the suds out of Kaze's hair, careful to avoid his eyes. Kaze leaned back into Lelouch and looked up into his eyes with a sigh as he turned the water warmer. Lelouch held Kaze there in the shower for what seemed like hours. Kaze looked back up at Lelouch,

"Lelouch, your going to have to let go. I need to leave soon." Kaze said with a sigh. Lelouch stared at him for a moment and then answered,

"And where exactly are you going?" Lelouch asked in a worried tone. Kaze removed himself from Lelouch's grasp and turned the shower off.

"I'm going to Lake Kawaguchi today, with the student council remember?" Lelouch remembered Milly's reaction when he turned her down, saying he had all ready made plans. A slight smirk appearing on his face, quickly disappearing that Kaze had promised her. Kaze made it a point to never break his promises, he despised liars, and when you breck a promise, that's what you become. Lelouch sighed as he though of Zero,

"speaking of lies." HE thought. Kaze sighed,

"Besides, you have to go to work soon. Just because you go in late doesn't mean you don't have to go in at all Lelouch! I won't have you slacking off!" Lelouch broke into laughter,

"This coming from the one who skips ALL his morning classes sleeping behind the academic building!" Lelouch felt tears coming to his eye's. Kaze pouted.

"Like you can say anything, you skip the WHOLE day going off and gambling!" Lelouch settled down and pulled the teen into a tight hug. Ignoring his sly comeback.

"It's been awhile since I had a good laugh, thanks." He said as he pulled Kaze into a hug. Kaze chuckled and smiled what he now called "Lulu's smile",

"Of all the things you would thank me for." Kaze said as he walked out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed another and threw it at Lelouch as he walked out of the shower. Walking over to the bed he looked around for his school uniform, finding it in a pile next to the bed he smirked.

"Typical." He said to himself as he threw them on. Lelouch walked into the room, walking into Kaze placing his book bag around his shoulder. Opening the door, stopping as he saw Lelouch, he walked over and opened his arms. Putting them around Lelouch's neck, he gave him a peck on the lips. Lelouch put his arms around Kaze's waist and smiled.

"Be careful." Lelouch said as he parted ways with Kaze, who turned around on his way out and answered with his signature Lulu smile.

"Only for you! Love you, see you when I get home." And with that, Kaze rushed downstairs and walked outside toward his dorm.

If Lelouch had known what was to happen that day, Kaze wouldn't have made it one foot of his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! I know, rude right? :D can I just tell you how fun writing the next scene is going to be! YAY DRAMA! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: The Gun

**I'm sorry, I know, not the best chapter ever but school is getting really tough and I just don't have the to write what I really want to. I'll still try to upload everyday, but if my writing get worse I'm stopping and giving myself a couple days to work and then I'll start to upload again, you may get lucky, though! Wish me luck! Back to homework!**

* * *

><p>Kaze walked into the gold interior of their first class room on the bullet train and gasped as he looked out the window. A bright smile quipped across his and Shirley's faces as he heard the train whistle and begin to move.<br>"I've never been on a bullet train before!" Shirley said as she stared out the window, giving a smile to Milly, who smiled back.  
>"oh my gosh! This. Is. Amazing!" A bright smile appeared on Kaze's face as he watched the scenery flowing past. The girls laughed as they watched Kaze practically jumping of his seat as he saw the lake in the not-so-far distance. Kaze looked back at them and blushed,<br>"what? Its been awhile since I've been on a train." Kaze said with a pout.

"You know this is the first I've ever been outside the Kowkyow Settlements." Shirley giggled as she looked out the window with Kaze.

"Now if only Lelouch and rival could have come!" Milly teased, Shirley gasped a little as she mentioned Lelouch, and quickly turned away to look back out the window.

"OH, come on! Let's reveal our secrets to each other all day, and deep into the night! Like what guys we like and stuff,oh...and girls to." She added as she looked at Kaze, who smiled as they giggled.

"oh if only they knew." Kaze said to himself, thinking of Lelouch of and him together last night. Shirley looked back at Milly with a pout,

"Do you even have one?" She asked in a husky voice. Milly shrugged her shoulders,

"Who knows." she said teasingly, as she winked.

The train blew it's whistle as it rolled into a tunnel, the sunlight quickly leaving the room in darkness. Nina gasped and clenched her fingers against the soft fabric of her skirt. Milly got down on her knees, placing her hand over Nina's.

"It's okay, Kazwaguchi Lake has a lot of Britannian tourists, so it's a safe place, it's not scary like the ghetto." Milly assured her friend, Kaze and Shirley looked at them with a concerned look.

"I'll stay here with you. This time you won't get left behind." Milly assured her, Nina slowly nodded her head in return. Her fingers slowly relaxing before Mill's touch. The train let out another whistle as it exited the tunnel, the warm sun, once again, shining down on them. Kaze and Shirley let out a sigh of release as Nina's body relaxed completely. Kaze and Shirley both smiled at the two and turned their head back to the window, both gasping as they saw the amazing view of the vast scenery flying past them as the train flew across the rails. The sun reflected of the side of Mt. Fugi, the suns rays glistening of Kawaguchi Lake which in turn shined of the window's of the hotel resting in the middle of the lake.

* * *

><p>Kaze hopped of the train coach first and turned around extending out his hand, helping the three ladies of the cart.<p>

"Oh such a gentlemen!" Milly teased as she took Kaze's hand and stepped of the coach, Kaze blushed.

"Shut up Milly! I was just worried one of you would trip and fall!" The girls laughed.

"Just worried? Oh how cute!" Milly said as she connected their arms together, Shirley doing the same. Laughing as they skipped off the station platform, Kaze blushing as he was forced to skip with them. As they neared the hotel, Kaze gasped as he stared at the glass doors, at least 3 times his height. He walked into the elegant hallway of the enormous lobby of the hotel The sun parting from the clouds the moment they walked into the lobby, shining down on them. Kaze sighed as he felt the warmth of sun bask his skin, Milly smiled and walked over to the front desk and asked for the keys to the room they reserved before arriving there. Kaze ran up to Milly as she held up the cards to them and asked,

"We're on the top floor? Right?" His faced gleamed with happiness as he asked Milly, who giggled as she looked at Kaze's child-like expression.

"Naturally" she responded to Kaze, who then grabbed a card out of her hand and ran over to the elevator, quickly beginning to tap the up button repeatedly impatiently.

"Come on you slow pokes!" He yelled as the doors opened, he walked in, only to bump into one of five large men wearing red uniforms. Kaze politely smiled as he backed up away from the five of them and politely bowed.

"Excuse me." He politely said as an apology to the man, who politely smiled and leaned up into Kaze's ear and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Kaze gasped as the young man suddenly grabbed Kaze's waist and pulled him to his stomach, pulling out a gun from under his shirt and pointing it at the young teens head.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry I really didn't want to put a cliff hanger here but I didn't have much of a choice. I don't think I'll be able to upload tomorrow so...sorry? XD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Next Meeting

**I AM SUCH A GOOD PERSON! SINCE I UPLOADED SO SLOW TODAY AND I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER I DECIDED TO UPLOAD IT KNOW! I WAS GOING TO SPLIT IT INTO PARTS BUT...eh I'm too cool for that :D I believe after this, I deserve some smex! And A quick shout out for CrimsomRed-24! Who reviewed me! I fell out my chair when I checked my emails and saw I got reviewed! Yes, I know, I'm a spazz. But I'm so happy right now, I'm going to try and upload another chapter tonight...it might be one o'clock in the morning but who cares! I'm so happy right now :D!**

* * *

><p>Kaname opened the door to their new hideout, gasping at its enormous size.<p>

"What's wrong? Come in." Zero said calmly,

"This will be our new hideout." Kaname walked in, the rest of the Black Knights cautiously following in after him.

"Does that mean your going to join us? Or am I making to many assumptions?" Kaname asked, curiosity covering his face.

"Yes, consider us comrades from this moment forth." Zero responded as he watched the other knights scattering around to have a look at the place.

"Wow this is amazing!" Tamaki gasped as he walked in, admiring the size. Kaname stopped admiring the hideout and turned to Zero.

"What is it? Where did you get something like this?" He asked.

Zero looked back at Kaname and answered,

"A diligent noble gave it to me when I asked him, don't worry, it's untraceable." Kaname gasped,

"You just asked and he gave it to you?" One of the other Knights interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, it's even got an upstairs!"

"Isn't this thing a little, too, big?" Another questioned.

"But it's also a possibility they won't check something of this magnitude." A women answered.

"Hey look, it's even got a T.V!" One of the Knights said as he sat down on the couch and reached for the remote, turning it on as he picked it up. The knights all came into the room as a spokes women appeared on the T.V, Lake Kazwaguchi appearing in the background.

"What's going on at the scene? Yes, I'm standing here in front of the Kazwaguchi Lake Convention Center." The Knight's stared at the T.V she continued to report,

"The hotel-jackers have named themselves the "Japan Liberation front, the members of the Sakuradite distribution council, including chairmen James, as well as tourists who happened to be staying then, along with several hotel staff, have been taken hostage. This is a video from the criminals." The Knights stared in shock as the hostages sat on the floor, hands on their heads as the "JLF" soldiers pointed guns at them.

"In addition to chairmen James, you can see students also being held captive." The spokes women said as the camera rolled over Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Kaze on the floor. Kallen gasped as she saw them.

"The student council!" She murmured under her breathe. Lelouch turned his attention to the T.V as he heard Kallen gasp. The spokes women continued,

"The leader of the hotel-jackers is a man calling himself Cornell Kusakabe, from the former Japanese army. Sukuridite is a crucial competent in the manufacturer of high-temperature super conductors. Making it a strategic resource with the planet-wide security implications. Area 11 is the world's largest producer of Sakuradite, responsible for 70% of the supply on the market. The yearly Sakuradite producing Nation conference held here decides the international distribution rate of Sakuradite. It's fair to say that the results of the discussion decide the power balance between we Britannian's and the rest of the world. It's thought that the terrorists chose this time to take action because the entire world's attention is focused here." Lelouch clenched his fist as the hostages tape was played once more, slowly rolling over Kaze's and the rest of the student council's nervous faces looking into the camera.

* * *

><p>"I am Kusakebe of the Japan Liberation Front. We have taken a stand here, to liberate Japan! You are not soldiers, but you are Britannian's. You are the ones who control us! If you stay put, nothing will happen to you. If you don't-" Kaze looked over at Nina and Milly, Milly clenching onto her dear life. Kaze scooted over to them and pulled them into his arm looking at Shirley and extending his hand towards her. She flinched and then and then dove into his arm, tears streaming down her face. Kaze held onto them tight in a protecting grip. Shirley hiccuped a little and Kaze looked down and kissed her on her forward. And whispered,<p>

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you now, my family." All three girl's looked up as he said the word family. Nina hiccuped up a little as the tears streamed down her face as well. Kaze smiled warmly and kissed her on the forehead the same way he had Shirley. Milly looked like she was about to cry as she saw the heart warming scene before her and wondered how Kaze always new the right things to say and do. Kaze looked up at Milly and smiled, whispering teasingly.

"Would you like a kiss as well Milly?" Kaze watched as she lost her composure and tears streamed down her eyes as she smiled,

"Yes please." she sighed out as Kaze giggled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. He smiled at them and turned them away from the view of the soldiers of the soldiers.

"I'm going to tell you all a secret," He whispered in their ear's.

"I've decide that all of you are now my lovely little sisters. I always wanted to be a big brother." Kaze said as he smiled down at the girl's in his arms, forgetting the situation they were in. The girls tears stopped and they stared at Kaze, then giggled and hugged him tightly. One of the guards heard them and came over to investigate.

"Hey! You there! Turn and face me!" Kaze shot him a glare and turned around, shoving the girls into his chest in a protective stance. Nina looked up and gasped,

"E-Eleven." She whispered out. The soldiered glared at her and grabbed her away from Kaze's waist,

"What did you say?"

"We're Japanese!" He screamed at her as he pointed his gun at her. Euphemia stood up, she had had enough

"Stop!" she yelled at the soldier, but Kaze was already on his feet, He grabbed Nina away from his grasp and smacked him across the face. He pulled Nina out of the man grasp and pushed her behind him, completely ignoring the gun that was shoved into his abdomen.

"If you dare lay a hand on my sister again, I WILL KILL YOU! JAPANESE OR NOT!" Nina gasped as he watched Kaze lose his temper and clenched his chest. Kaze snapped out of his rage as he heard Nina whisper his name. He looked back down at her and smiled warmly. He slowly lowered her down, Milly and Shirley scotched over and held her in their arms. Kaze stayed standing up in front of his "Sisters" in a protective stance. Euphemia stared at Kaze, shocked at the man's bravery and selflessness.

The soldier rubbed his cheek and looked passed Kaze at Euphemia.

"And who are you?" Euphemia turned her attention from Kaze to the soldier. The other shoulders turning their guns toward her and off of Kaze. Her body tensed as she heard the metal of the gun clasp together.

"Take me to your leader. I am the third Princess of the Britannian Empire, Euphemia De Britannia." All the soldiers gasped and stared at her in awe. She looked at Nina with concerned eye's,

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Nina blushed and nodded her head. She then looked at Kaze and smiled.

"You are lucky, to have such a loving brother." Kaze blushed and laughed as rubbing his head.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you join me?" Zero asked Kusakabe, who was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room. A katana resting in his lap.<p>

"Then show yourself. It's rude of you to remain masked!" Kusakabe yelled from his comfy seat on the couch.

"Understood. But before then, let me ask you something. What do you seek to gain from this?"

"I want to tell the world that the Japanese aren't dead."

"Old-" Kusakabe gasped at Zero's harsh (but true) words. "You are all too old. It's too late for you too be saved." A soldier interrupted Zero,

"Why you-" Only to be interrupted himself by Kusakabe.

"What do you mean, Zero?"

* * *

><p>"Can't special Dispatch participate in the operation?" Suzaku asked impatiently as he stared upon the hotel.<p>

"I've put in a request, but we're irregulars, with a different chain of command, also..." Loid picked up a pebble and tossed it to water, watching it as it skipped across.

"They can't trust an Eleven with the operation." Suzaku said cold heartedly.

"Princess Cornelia draws a bright line between Britannians and Number's" Loid said a sly smirk on his face.

"I havent done enough for her to accept me."

"But then, why do we have the honorary Britannian system? Cécile said, a sad expression resting on her face.

* * *

><p>At that moment the hotel began to shake. I've brought the hostage I contacted you about colonel a voice said beyond the door. Also the other one she insisted on bringing. She's calling herself Euphemia. Lelouch gasped as he heard Euphemia's name being mentioned. Kusakabe suddenly jumped up from his place on the couch, pulling his sword to his hand and drawing it, as he threw himself of the coffee table.<p>

"Zero, there's nothing left to discuss!" He yelled wile soaring towards Zero. Zero's mask opened up a slot over his left eye.

"Die." He ordered as he his geass entered everyone in the room. The soldiers outside the room heard the gunshots from within the room and busted through the door. Lelouch shot the first soldier who entered the room.

"Calm down." He said as the soldier fell to his knees holding his, now bleeding, shoulder. Kaze gasped and stepped in front of Euphemia upon seeing the gun in Zero's hands. He had the faintest feeling that he wouldn't shot Euphemia, but he couldn't take the chance of being wrong. Lelouch gasped a little as he saw Kaze, but quickly calmed down, realizing he was unharmed. He continued,

"They realized the uselessness of what they were doing. And committed suicide, Euphemia. You revealed yourself to help the masses? That's like you," Euphemia placed her hands on Kaze's shoulders and smiled warmly at him. Kaze looked into her eyes and sighed as he moved out from in front of her, standing closely next to her.

"But what about this student." Kaze answered on his own accord,

"She protected my sister, giving up her disguise to insure her safety. I am simply returning the favor." Kaze said as he smiled warmly at Lelouch. Lelouch looked puzzled, "sister?" He wasn't aware that Kaze had a sister, but quickly dismissed it, he could ask later, and answered.

"I see, brotherly love, I can admire that." Kaze smiled a warm smile at Zero, Lelouch's heart fluttered.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Thanks for the order! They said we can send the Lancelot out! They want us to race down the tunnel at the linear mass-driver!" Loid said while dancing about. Suzaku peeped out from behind his seat, and Cécile looked down at Loid.<p>

"Lloyd, that means they're going to use us as a decoy to create an opening?" Cécile answered

"Yup! Seems the Honor Guard will attack during the confusion!" Llyod said while contnuing to prance about.

"Seems?" Cécile said in a someone annoyed voice, Suzaku intrupting her,

"Cécile, I'll do it! let me do it! If there's a chance I can save them, and the Lancelot and I are needed now, then I must go! Even if I go as a decoy!" Suzaku persuaded Cécile, who sighed in response.

* * *

><p>Suzaku placed the key in the ignition and turned, the Lanselots screen logo coming on immediatly.<p>

"Warrent Officer Kurugi, I'm going to explain the operation. Prime search has shown that the hostages are bing kept on the hotel's middle floor in a food storeroom." Suzaku watched as the diagram of the hotel closed in on their location.

"The vanguard weapon Z-01 Lancelot will head through the lifeline tunnel to the hotel's basement. Upon arrival it will destroy the foundation block and cause the hotel to ;s estimated that the place the hostages are stored in will remain okay for eight minuets. A different squad will handle the rescue of the hostages and the elimination of the terrorists. Furthermore, the VARIS will be used in the destruction of the foundation block. Set the impact rail to anti-material to level three." Cécile finished speaking and Lloyd took over.

"So, the problem is the linear cannon waiting for you inside the tunnel. It's a closed space, so even the Lancelot has only a 47.8% chance of dodging it."

"Are we really doing this?" Cécile asked Lloyd.

"Of course." Lloyd continued speaking to Suzaku over their headset.

So just come back whenever. I can't afford to let the Lancelot be destroyed."

"Whenever?" Suzaku asked as the Lancelot was hovered over the tunnel for a moment before it was slowly lowered.

"Yup!"

"I understand." Suzaku answered as he remembered Kaze

"Suzaku, this Sunday I'm going to Kawaguchi Lake, with the president and the rest of student council! Want to come?" Kaze asked Suzaku with a gleam on his looked back at Kaze with a disappointed face,

"Sorry, I've got work that day." Kaze gleam immediately vanished from his face replaced with a sadden smile.

"I see...Well, Can;t be helped, huh?"

"but thanks for inviting me. Really. I'm glad." Suzaku smiled at Kaze, who flinched and blushed a little than smiled back.

"Fifteen minuets until operation start." Cécile said, Suzaku returneing to the present as he heard Cécile.

"Now commencing count down." Cécile continued.

* * *

><p>Suzaku took his foot of the brake and the lancelot thrusted forward. The linear cannon fired spewing out multiple missile like spheres. Suzaku opened up his scaners and sworched out of the way of the bullets.<p>

"I told you!" Cécile yelled over the wind blasted them from the explosion inside the tunnel.

"Yup He's not a decoy, he's really gonna do it!" Lloyd smirked back with covering his head from the debris falling from the ceiling.

Suzaku fired the impact rail on the linear cannon, sending it's incoming missile back towards it cannon's main head, detonating the inside it. The blast from the canon blowing up a whole into the tunnel. Suzaku jumped out of it and aimed the impact rail at the foundation blocks of the hotel. Sending multiple shots at them, the hotels Reinforcements soon collapsing, sending the hotel down. He looking into a window he said,

"NO, it can't be!" HE yelled as he zoombed in on the figure standing in the window. Lelouch looked out at the Nightmare.

"The white helmet from before?" Lelouch pushed a the button on his deanator. sending the whole top half of the hptel up into flames. Suzaku eyes widened as he watched the fire exploded out of the building.

"Kaze!" Suzaku screamed as he ran back to the hotel.

"Stop it, Warrant Officer Kururgi!" Llyod yelled as he ran back into the cloud of smoke. Lloyd and Cécile stared at the dust slowly vanishing, scanning for the Lancelott. They caught a glance of his white armor as the smoke parted.

"Suzaku!" Cécile yelled as she saw the white armor of the Lancellot. Llyod sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I couldn't save them I-" His voice broke off as tears streamed down his face.

"I failed again!" HE screamed and pounded his fist against the Lancelot.

* * *

><p>Kaze and Euphemia walked into the room, closing the door behind them.<p>

"I heard you were given the title of Deputy Vicerine, Princess Euphemia." Kaze sat on the coach and listened from the side lines.

"It's not something to be happy about." Euphemia slowly said.

"Yes, because Clovis is dead. I killed him." Zero replied, Euphemia gasped. Kaze stayed put, he never liked Clovis much, but Princess Euphemia had risked her life to save a small group of hostages. He'd never witnessed anyone doing something so selfless before, he didn't need to know much more about Euphemia to like her more than that man she called father.

"He begged me for his life until the very end, with the very same mouth he used to order the death's of the elevens."

Is that why you killed him?" Kaze noticed Euphemia clenching her hand and grabbed it, intertwining their fingers. Euphemia gasped at the sudden touch and looked down at Kaze, who gave her his signature warm. Euphemia smiled back and calmed down, turning her attention back toward Zero, still holding onto Kaze's hand. Lelouch noticed this action, clenching his own fists as he became jealous.

"Is that why you killed him?" Euphemia asked, tearing Zero's attention from Kaze back to her.

"No." Zero stated calmly.

"Then why?"

"Because he was the child of that man, the emperor of Britannia." Euphemia gasped in response. Kaze stared in shock as he realized that someone also shared his hatred for that man other than an ordinary eleven. He had destroyed Kaze life, it's been years and he still hasn't recovered. Though, if you'd have experienced, let alone seen, what that man influenced. You'd understand and share his pain and hatred.

"Now that I think about it, so are you." Zero said as he pulled his gun out, pointing it at Euphemia. Kaze hopped up and stepped in front of Euppy as he noticed Zero's arm pulling out a gun. Kaze looked at Zero with a determined look, before it slowly morphed into a smile as he realized Zero's intentions.

"You know Zero, you remind me of myself, I probably hate that man just as much as you do. But even if we do have a hatred for them, Euphemia has nothing to do with it! She has yet to do anything harm the Japanese! And I don't think she ever will." Kaze said as he looked into Zero's eyes, when the floor started to shake as Zero was about to respond.

* * *

><p>Kaze Helped Euphemia into the boat when Euphemia quickly asked him a question.<p>

"By any chance, would you be interested in becoming my councilor?" Kaze looked at her, shocked. Kaze hated the Britannian government, he had a long history with Britannia. But as he looked into Euphemia's eyes she had made him forget his past and look into the future. Kaze smiled warmly at the princess and let go of her hand and bowed.

"If I can assist you, then I would love to." Euphemia's face quickly brightened up as she heard his answer, pulling him into a hug. He giggled as he let go of the princess.

"Please tell me your name!" Euppy asked with a determined glare, making Kaze smile cheekily.

"Kaze Saski." He answered as he pushed the boat into the lake with a huff.

"I'll contact you Kaze!" She yelled back as she slowly disappeared. Kaze stared as the boat rowed away and rubbed his head. He had just agreed to, basically, join with the Britannian government, if anything this was the last he thought he would ever do. He heard footsteps from behind him as he thought and turned around to face the person. He turned around to see Zero standing before him, he smiled and held out his hand. Zero shook it with no hesitation. As soon as their hands parted Zero asked him to walk with him. As they walked Kaze kicked a stone with his foot and though of Lelouch and wondered if he was worried. He smiled as he imagined Lelouch watching the news calmly and suddenly jumping up when he saw Kaze on the T.V. Zero asked him a question, tearing Kaze from his daydreams,

"Would you be interested in joining the black knights?" He asked and stopped walking along the islands banks. Kaze stopped to turn, a little shocked at the sudden question, and looked at Zero's mask.

"You know, I swear I must getting popular or something! Euphemia just asked me to become her councilor." Zero tensed up as he predicted his answer.

"I'll make a deal with you, Zero." Zero slowly relaxed as he listed to Kaze's request

"Yes?" Zero calmly said.

"I'll join your Knight's on one condition." Kaze paused a moment, still shocked he'd agree to do something so reckless just a moment before.

"I can't do anything to harm Euphemia, she's not like the rest of her family, I'm sure you know that, since you didn't shot her, even when you had the chance." Kaze smirked as he watched Zero tense up.

"But, I agree with your cause." Kaze held out his hand toward Zero.

"Therefore, yes. Please take care of me." Zero relaxed and shook his hand. He wondered to himself how he had managed to find a lover who was both beautiful and brilliant.

"I acknowledge that, I'm surprised you saw through my actions so quickly, your a good observer. Welcome to the black Knight's. May I ask what your name is." Kaze smiled warmly and sat down on a rock,

"Kaze, Kaze Saski."


	13. Chapter 13: The Nap

**I'm sorry, for some reason I could not get this scene to come out right last night! So I decided to sleep on it, and Wa laa! Sounds a lot better than it did last night...trust me... ALOT! Any ways I'm now going to work on the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"It may be charity, but it's still more than those Eleven's deserve." A man stated.<p>

"That's why I'm sending it to you." Another answered in response.

"Don't worry, a few less Elevens will make all of us better off."

"I'll send the payment to your wife's bank account."

"Princess Cornelia is a soldier. She doesn't spend much time thinking about these things." He said when the lights suddenly went off and gun shots went off beyond the garage door.

"The lights! Get the lights! A man yelled as another stumbled toward the lever and flipped them on, both men gasping as they looked up the railing above them.

"Ah your-" Zero and the black knight's looked down at the two stuttering men.

* * *

><p>"The Order of the Black Knights!" Kallen yelled as she suddenly stood up in the middle of class. The class went quiet for a moment and then everyone laughed at Kallen, who blinked her eyes repeatedly before giggling herself.<p>

"That's rare, you don't sleep in class very often." Milly said, sitting down in her chair and turning toward Kallen.

"I was just a little tired." Kallen mustered out in her weak voice.

"You could take lessons from Lelouch. He's a master at sleeping in class." Rival offered as they turned and looked at Lelouch, who had his hand on his head looking toward the window.

"He's sleeping?" Milly asked as they looked.

"I don't know what he does at night, but he sleep through half his classes. Kinda like a certain someone we know." He said as he looked next to the sleeping Kaze sitting next to Lelouch, his head resting on his arms Lying on the desk. Kaze fluttered his eyes open a little and wrinkled his nose, and then sneezed. He turned his head away from the teens and laid his head down against Lelouch's arm. Lelouch eye's fluttered open as he felt something against his shoulder. He tiredly looked over and saw Kaze laying on him, yawning picked up his arm causing Kaze to come crashing down onto his lap. He yawned again and assumed his position from before, both falling into a deep sleep. The three others laughed at their actions and resumed talking.

Lelouch woke up as the bell rang to Kaze moaning an tossing on Lelouch's lap. Lelouch rubbed his eye's and looked down at Kaze, who fluttered his eye's open and looked up at Lelouch and yawned. Stretching out his arms out and connected them as he hovered over Lelouch's neck. Lelouch looked down at Kaze and smirked, he picked up the teen in a bridal position, ignoring the stares he was getting from the others in the class. Kaze giggled and poked Lelouch's cheek.

"Put me down, meanie!" He moaned out in a yawn. Lelouch smiled and bit the finger poking his cheek, sending a shiver up Kaze's spine. Kaze moaned and a group of fan girl's squealed as they looked at the scene. Kaze giggled and pulled himself up to Lelouch's ear.

"Lelouch, take me home." he whispered seductively, now sending shiver up Lelouch's spine. Lelouch smiled as he let go off Kaze's finger, who sexily licked it as it neared his mouth. Lelouch sped walked out of the school building and toward his house. He ran up the stairs, Kaze giggling as Lelouch threw him on the bed. Crawling on top of him Kaze placed his arms around his neck and kissed him. Lelouch tongue forced it's way inside Kaze's mouth.

"Umhuh" Kaze gasped as Lelouch's tongue slashed around inside his mouth. Lelouch separated from the kiss, panting,

"I'm sorry, I-I can't stop. I need to feel you." Kaze eyes widen as Lelouch shock in fright as he imagined Kaze laying dead in his arms, Kaze watched for a moment as Lelouch lost his composure. Kaze flipped Lelouch over on the bed and laid on top of him, bending down and kissing Lelouch. Smiling he rocked his crotch against Lelouch's growing member trapped in his pants.

"Hnnn, Ah" Kaze gasped as he rocked, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Kaze's holding his hips steady, Kaze smiled and bent down to Lelouch's ear, still rocking his hips as he did.

"I'll show you that I'm still here, Lelouch." Kaze whispered, Lelouch shivered at the feeling of Kaze's warm breathe sliding across his neck. Kaze smirked and stopped rocking, getting off Lelouch, he got down on his knees. He unbuttoned Lelouch pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, slowly teasing Lelouch with a glare. Lelouch watched as he was stripped of his pants and boxers, Kaze blushed as he looked at Lelouch's members.

"I cannot believe this thing went into me." He thought as he admired it's size. He slowly leaned into it, placing his tongue on the tip, licking it like a child eats an ice cream cone. Lelouch gasped as he felt Kaze's tongue caress him.

"Ah, Kaze you don't have -" Lelouch was interrupted by Kaze,

"Yes I do!" He said with a blush as he took Lelouch deep into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex, threatening to strike.

"Ah, shit." Lelouch moaned as Kaze slowly began to move his head upwards then back down again. Kaze released Lelouch for a short moment and sucked on two of his finger, plunging them into his entrance

"hnnn" Kaze moaned, and took Lelouch back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the length.

"Ah, shit!" Lelouch gasped, feeling Kaze's tongue begin to swirl around him. Kaze ignored the gag threatening his throat as he swallowed Lelouch in deeper, and thrusted his fingers faster inside him.

"mmm," Kaze moaned as he slowly scissored his entrance, the vibrations from his voice pushed Lelouch over the edge.

"Ah, Kaze, no more. I want in you." Lelouch gasped out as Kaze released his member from his mouth. Kaze got up off his knees and crawled over Lelouch, angling his entrance over Lelouch's cock before He slowly pulled his fingers out of him and lowered himself onto Lelouch.

"Ah, Damn...big" Kaze gasped as Lelouch's tip entered him, his leg slipped on the sheet of the bed. Causing him to come crashing down onto Lelouch, Lelouch's member thrusting deep inside him as he fell.

"AH!" The too teens yelled out at the pleasure forcing its way up their bodies.

"hnnn, Lelouch, so deep." Kaze moaned as he slowly began to to life himself off Lelouch, only to come falling back down onto him.

"god, your so, hnn, tight." Lelouch gasped as Kaze slowly rode him, Kaze chuckled, starting to rock his hips faster, rolling his hips around in circles.

"aaahhhh, Lelouch, why are you so big?" Kaze moaned as he rocked his hips, Lelouch chuckled at him and grabbed his hips, roughly thrusting upward into him.

"AH!" Kaze moaned as he did.

"I got lucky." Lelouch answered, Kaze giggled and pulled Lelouch's head up to his.

"I like it." Kaze said as he leaned in for a passionate kiss, rocking his hips faster as he felt Lelouch's tongue enter his mouth.

"nnnn, ah,L-Leouch, I, AH, can't,hnn, do it anymore." Kaze gasped out as his hips began to tire from the constant movments. Lelouch smiled and grabbed Kaze's waist, pulling out slowly as he placed the teen on the bed.

"Lelouch what are you-"

"Get on your knees and stick your butt up in the air." Lelouch interrupted Kaze, who blushed and turned around. Getting up on his knees and sticking his butt up in the air, just as Lelouch told him to. Lelouch smiled and licked at Kaze's twitching entrance, drawing light circles around it.

"Ahhh Lelouch please! Put it in!" Lelouch got up, slowly entering Kaze's entrance, the tip slowly entered and he thrusted in.

"Ah GOD yes!" Kaze moaned as Lelouch pounded into him. Lelouch slowly put his arm around Kaze's waist and pulled him up off his arms to his stomach. Kaze put his arms around Lelouch's neck and turned back to kiss him. Lelouch gently played with Kaze's tongue, as his hand slowly made it's way down to the Kaze's erection. He slowly began to pump it with his fists, Kaze gasped at the sudden movement of his fists and separated from their kiss, clenching Lelouch's hair.

"Ahhh, Lelouch!" He chuckled and thrusted in Kaze faster, feeling himself growing closer as Kaze's walls clenched down on him.

"Lelouch, more! Fuck me harder." Kaze screamed as Lelouch hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Lelouch laughed at Kaze's nude words and thrusted in rough and fast against his spot.

"Ah, shit Kaze I'm-" Lelouch was cut of by Kaze's walls clenching down hard on him. Lelouch came as he felt the warmth of Kaze's walls, pumping Kaze's roughly as he came into him.

"AAAAAHHH! Lelouch!" Kaze moaned as he felt Lelouch come deep inside him, coming on Lelouch's hand and part of stomach, before he and Lelouch collapsed onto the bed, gasping.

"I love you Lelouch" Kaze said and flipped himself onto his back giving Lelouch a peck on the lips. Lelouch's eyes teared up as he heard Kaze whisper those 3 sweet words.

"I love you more." Lelouch whispered back wrapping his arms around Kaze's soft waist, tears streambing down his cheeks as he listened closely to the sound of Kaze's heartbeat, grateful for every beat. A tear fell from Lelouch's cheek onto Kaze warm skin, the sudden wetness causing Kaze to open his eyes and look down at Lelouch. Kaze smiled and began to sing,

"Arittake no kimochi de Aishiteru te tsubuyaku  
>Kinou made no omoi afure Sarasara toketeku<p>

Korekkiri no inori de Tsutawareba ii no ni  
>Tashikame aeru kotaba wo kurete Kamisama arigato<p>

Ashita futari wa te wo nobashite  
>Itsumo yorimo tsuyoku nigiriau<br>Ashita futari wa te wo nobashite  
>Dakiatte KISSU wo shite Aishiau" Lelouch's eyes widened as he heard Kaze singing and he nuzzled his head into the clasps of Kaze's neck. Kaze squeezed him tightly as he felt his body relax. He continued singing until Lelouch fell into a deep sleep. He looked down at Lelouch, who slept peacefully on Kaze's body, and kissed him on the forehead. He chuckled as a smile crept across Lelouch's face when he parted from the kiss.<p>

"To think it took you a weak for you to finally put your guard down." Kaze said to himself while rubbing his eyes. He smiled as Lelouch squeezed his waist in response.

"What am I going to do with you, Lelouch."


	14. Chapter 14: The Welcoming Party

**Okay Whew, That was difficult..I'm Editing up the next chapter right now so Expect it soon, unless I fuck up, which I'm pron to do so :D. I'll try my best, just finished all my homework anyway. Time for some fun! wa ha ha!**

* * *

><p>"The EU is on the attack at the El Alamein front. We can't remain stuck here in Area 11 forever. Thus, I'd like to strengthen the domestic situation so we can be sent back to expeditionary ares. For that to happen, we need to destroy the terrorists organizations, but the drug that's being used by many of the Elevens, "Refrain" , is also a serious problem. Its decreasing productivity. We need to destroy the Chinese Federation's Kyuushuu import route. Do you understand." Cornelia asked her younger sister,<p>

"Yes, be careful." Euphemia responded to her sister.

"You too. Don't leave the settlement anymore."

"Sister, about the Order of the Black Knights-" Cornelia smiled warmly at Euphemia,

"I'll leave them alone a little while longer. I owe them for saving you. But when I get back-" Cornelia reached over to her sisters face and stroked her cheek, pulling Euphemia's head up towards hers.

"I'll clean up this area and then give it to you. So don't think about doing anything dangerous. Okay, Euphemia?" Euphemia stared at her sister as she remembered Zero's words.

"Now that I think about it, so are you. But for now-" Even when he had the chance to shot her he did not.

"I wonder if that means there was more to what he had to say? Kaze, Suzaku, what do you think about what Zero's doing?" Euphemia asked herself.

"And me... Suzaku..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Suzaku hold him that way!" Milly yelled to Suzaku with a laugh.<p>

"No way!" Lelouch yelled as Suzaku held him down.

"Stop it, Suzaku!" Suzaku shock his head no,

"I'm sorry, Lelouch. It's the presidents order."

"Your smiling when you say that!" Lelouch said as Suzaku held onto his head, keeping him still so Kaze and Shirley could add whiskers to his face.

"Don't move!" Shirley and Kaze yelled at Lelouch when he struggled. Milly turned as she heard the door open, smiling as Kallen walked in.

"Morning- meow." She said with a flick of her paw gloves. Kallen blinked and looked at there outfits. Suzaku was wearing a Blue full body suit with a black spot drawn over his eye. Rivals was wearing a body suit similar to Suzaku's, but was yellow with brown spots. Shirley was wearing a pink two piece costume, revealing her belly, with wearing pink arm warmers with her hair was tied up in pony tails.

Kaze's was also similar to Shirley's, only ten times cuter. His was also a two piece revealing his waist, his bottoms were black mini shorts with pink fluff surrounding the edges, a pink tail attached to them. His top was a black tube top also with pink fluff around the edges, but had three pink bows down the middle of it. If she didn't know any better, She would have mistaken him for a girl. Kaze and shirley stopped drawing the whiskers and turned toward Kallen a bright smile on their face.

"W-What is this?" Kallen mustered out while blushing at Kaze's undeniable cuteness.

"Huh? Didn't we tell you? It's a welcoming party for Arthur." Rival answered while Kaze and Shirley whet back to molesting Lelouch's face.

"You guy sure are taking it easy." Kallen stated.

"We should take it easy when while we've got the chance." Milly said while Shirley turned around and pointed to a clothes rake in the corner of the room.

"We've got yours ready. It's my apology for acting weird earlier. Which do you want?" Lelouch looked up at Kallen with a seriously glare,

"Kallen doesn't need one. She's already as catty as they come." Kallen gasped and returned Lelouch's glare.

"Why don't you try going on TV? You'll be a star."

"What do you think, TV star's?" Rival asked as he looked at Kaze and Shirley. Shirley and Kaze both yelled at Rival,

"Don't make a joke about it!" They yelled.

"I had a horrible time afterwards! People chasing after me at all hours of the day and night, pestering me with questions." Kaze interrupted Shirley.

"I couldn't even take a bath! Do you know how awkward it is when a random guy comes up to you naked and starts asking you questions." Kaze shook as he though about.

"It scared the crap out of me!" Kaze yelled and blushed as he remembered the men surrounding him while he was bathing.

"We haven't been able to leave school for the past week." Milly said pulling Kaze into a hug, Rival sighed.

"But, we can't leave either?"

"That's what friends are for, right? "We ask not the same day of birth but we seek to die together", from the romance of the Three Kingdoms." Milly replied, Rival smirked

"Is that a marriage proposal?" Milly turned to face Rival with a smirk.

"It means that you and me-ow are going to die at the same time." Kaze laughed and left Milly's arms standing next to Lelouch, who gave him a glare. Kaze giggled and pulled his cheek.

"That's horrible! Right, Suzaku?" Rival said, obviously disappointed. Suzaku looked at Rival, tears filled his eyes.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad we can all get together again." Suzaku wiped the tears from his eyes. Kaze stooped pinching Lelouch and smiled warmly at Suzaku and hugged him, Lelouch smiled as he watched his lover. When rival suddenly placed his hands on his shoulders and jumped out from behind him,

"Come on, you're supposed to laugh here!" He said while grabbing Suzaku and pulling him to the floor along with Kaze, who was still in Suzaku's arms. The others laughed as they watched Kaze and the others laughing on the floor.

"Well, that's part of what's good about Suzaku. And Kaze, the one who always knows what to say and do." Shirley said, kaze laughed and held up a peace sign at the compliment.

"Once in a while, I wish he'd pay attention to what's going on around him, though. Wouldn't you agree, brother?" She smirked at Kaze who winked back.

"Why of course, sister." He laughed as he pulled at Suzaku's cheeks with rival.

"I'm soppy." He attempted to say while Kaze and Rival pulled and stretched at his cheeks.

"Man it's a joke." Rival sighed. Nina turned from her computer and laughed along with the rest of the council.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kaze walked out of the school building together.<p>

"Lately, you know, you haven't been hanging out with us as much." Rival said without looking up from his motorcycle, as Lelouch and Kaze walked past him.

"You think so?" Lelouch said calmly, intertwining his fingers with Kaze's who, who gladly accepted.

"You haven't!" Rival sighed. Kaze interrupted their conversation.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to do the same." He said with a sad smile as Rival turned away from his bike,

"What? Why?" Kaze smiled warmly.

"Consider me the same as Suzaku, but I answer to a higher chain of command." Kaze let out a sigh as he realized he'd be just as busy as Suzku. He'd have to miss his mourning naps,

"Not cool!" He thought to himself. Rival's face slowly turned to a smile.

"Wow, good for you Kaze." He said, with a fake smile. Kaze was used to fake smiles and decided to ignore it, and smiled warmly back.

"I guess." He replied returning the fake smile.

* * *

><p>"When were you going to tell me?" Lelouch asked softly as he looked at Kaze with sad eyes as he sat on his bed.<p>

"Today when we got home." He said while taking of his uniform shirt. Lelouch watched the bandage on Kaze's back shift as he took the shirt off. Kaze struggled to take a bandage off from around his chest, sighing in relief as he felt the bandage release his skin, feeling the cool air of the room caressing his skin. He applied ointment to the gash on his back, sighing in relief as the burning sensation stopped. Lelouch got up to Kaze's spot by the vanity mirror as he tried to apply the rest of the ointment. He took the ointment from Kaze's hand and squirted some of it on his hand, gently rubbing it on his cut. Kaze sighed in relief and laid his head down on the vanity's head board. Lelouch looked at the cut and sighed remembering when the blast went of a piece of the floor tile flew across the room and hit Kaze's back. He had flinched when it hit him, but Kaze was a natural when it came to hiding his pain and acted like it had only grazed him. Lelouch didn't know of it's existence until he got home later that night, and saw Kaze's back when he stripped of his shirt.

"I'm fine, Lelouch. It will heal soon." Kaze said in a warm happy voice, as Lelouch rubbed the ointment over his cut.

"What is your job? Your not in the military are you." Lelouch asked in a worried voice.

"Mmm, no where near." Kaze moaned as he felt Lelouch's hand slowly sliding down his back. He felt a shiver run down his back as Lelouch groped him.

"I-I'm Princess Euphemia's councilor." He gasped while turning to face Lelouch's shocked face.

"C-Councilor, how did you get into such a high position so quickly?" Kaze smirked and kissed Lelouch's lips,

"Don't underestimate me Lelouch, I attempted to save Princess Euphemia's life, that's all." Lelouch got irritated at Kaze as he remembered him stepping in front of a gun with no hesitation.

"Just? JUST? Kaze you risked YOUR life to save her?" Lelouch yelled at Kaze who stared at Lelouch in shock.

"Yes, I did..." He whispered out. Lelouch grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kaze please just-" Lelouch sighed, calming himself down,

"Please be careful. I don't think I can live without you anymore...I love you." Kaze was shocked, this was the first time Lelouch had said I love you while they weren't having sex. Kaze smiled and hugged him back, yet again he had gotten Lelouch to show his true feelings.

"I will, only for you. I love you to Lelouch"

* * *

><p>"Don't cry at something like that. It's embarrassing." Lelouch said to Suzaku as he read his magazine, Kaze looked up from his book as he sat on his spot on the couch, sitting across the room from them.<p>

"Call it "honest"." Suzaku said to Lelouch as he played with Arthur, only to end up getting nipped.

"Well, it's good that everyone was saved. Gotta give thanks to the Order of the Black Knight." Kaze snickered, Lelouch wasn't sure if he snickered at the black Knight's comment, or Arthur. Suzaku slowly went cold,

"If they want to catch criminals they should join the police force. Why don't they?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"They probably though they couldn't if they did." Kaze interrupted them.

"The police can be useless at times, Suzaku." Kaze said with a sad look on his face as he looked at Suzaku.

"Even if they are right now, they should join the police force and change it from the inside!" Suzaku said as he looked at Kaze.

"They'll have lots of constraints placed on them during the process of changing it." Lelouch said as Suzaku turned back to face him.

"You can't say that until you've done your best to change it. As long-" Kaze interrupted him

"Lelouch may not be able to but I can." Kaze said with a cold stare at Suzaku. Suzaku and Lelouch stared at Kaze long and hard as they watched the teen slowly get up from his spot on the couch to sit down next to LElouch, and leaned on him, as he remembered his past.

"Kaze what do you-" Both Suzaku and Lelouch attempted to ask before they were interrupted when Milly opened up the door

"Oh, Just you three?" When Kaze's phone went off, he grabbed it and stared at the number for a moment before answering.

"Hello, this is-" Kaze went silent for a moment as his eye's widened.

"This isn't a secure line your majesty." Kaze calmly spoke into the phone, Milly and Suzaku both looked at Kaze in shock, Lelouch simply snickered at their reaction, as they yelled,

"Your Majesty?" Kaze smiled and turned toward them placing a finger to his mouth with a wink and went back to his phone call.

"I see, I'll come over immediately then, understood, take care princess." Suzaku gasped as he heard Euphemia's voice. Kaze hung up the phone and slowly got up, stretching out his arms, and smiling at Lelouch. Who sighed and smiled back at Lelouch with a puppy dog face, Lelouch sighed,

"Fine, I'll take care of your things, be careful Kaze." Kaze smiled and handed Lelouch his bag and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Lulu~" He said cheerfully and headed to the door. Smiling at Shirley as he passed her,

"Don't worry I'll explain when I get back, sis." He said reassuringly as he turned his head toward Suzaku as he walked to the door.

"Coming Suzaku? Shouldn't you be heading back?" Suzaku gasped and nodded his head, running up to Kaze while waving goodbye to Lelouch and Shirley.


	15. Chapter 15: The Past

**I am going to reveal a little about Kaze's past in this chapter, and his intentions. I'm also going to show a harsh side of him, this was extremely irritating to write though, and I am not looking forward to the next chapter, ugh, battle scenes!**

* * *

><p>"Say something, you stupid Eleven!" Kallen turned toward the commotion and watched a gang of 5 men beating up a single eleven. Other people turned their heads to look as well, but quickly dismissed it and walked away.<p>

"Elevens." Kallen mumbled to herself and began to walk over towards them when Lelouch grabbed her shoulder. She turned around with a gasp,

"Lelouch!" Lelouch looked at the gang,

"There are five of them, you don't have a chance." Lelouch looked back towards her,

"It doesn't matter; I can't just leave him." Kallen responded turning to face Lelouch.

"Take a good look at that Eleven they're beating up." Kallen gasped and did what he said. She watched as they beat him, his uniform flushing in the wind.

"What do you think would happen if you helped him and won? He wouldn't be able to do business here tomorrow. He himself chose to become a Britannian slave. That's what it means to work in the settlement." Kallen tore her glare from the gang toward Lelouch

"But-"

"You've got a problem? Feel sorry for the Eleven?" One of the gang members said walking toward Lelouch and Kallen.

"No, he wants to join us." Another said as they loomed over Lelouch. Lelouch smirked,

"Now way." Lelouch summoned his geass as he spoke.

"You guys are bored with beating up Elevens too, aren't you?"

"The guy's right." A member said, completely under the control of Geass.

"Want to go to the arcade?"

"Of course" He laughed as he walked away.

"They give up so easily." Lelouch said as he watched them walk away. Kallen ran over to the shiver man on the floor and put her had on his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he raised his head to look at her.

"A Britannian student? Hello. How about a California Dog?" Lelouch walked up to them his hand in his pocket.

"Is that your boyfriend? Would you like one too? I've got ice cream as well."

* * *

><p>"You could say that Area 11 is better off than when it was Japan. Becoming a colony of Britannia has stabilized it's military and economic situations greatly. You can even gain rights as a citizen. Go to the government office and fill out a form, and you can become an honorary Britannian. The only problem is pride. Well, I can understand the people who want to live that way too."<p>

"And?" Lelouch looked toward Kallen with a questioning look.

"You understand all that, but what do you think, Lelouch Lamperouge? What do you do?"

Lelouch stayed quiet for a moment,

"Nothing really."

"It seems your pretty smart, but you're wasting it, Shirley was complaining about it; "Lulu doesn't put forth any effort, and he's so smart too!"

"That's why I don't do anything." Kallen gasped and looked toward Lelouch.

"That Eleven back there understood as well. He could live better off if he bowed before the Britannia's." Kallen gasped as she though of her mother, she stood up and slapped him. Lelouch gasped a little as she did,

"Do you think that's cool? Too act all detached and impartial like that? I was a fool to expect anything from you. I though you were a better man than that." She finished and walked away from Lelouch. Lelouch opened his eye and put his hand on his cheek, a smirk wiped across his face.

"Like I need your approval." He thought to himself, imagining Kaze's reaction to his, now red, cheek. Hopefully it would fade away before Kaze arrived home.

* * *

><p>It was silent as they walked, Suzaku suddenly stopped walking,<p>

"Kaze, your past what-" Suzaku said, Kaze interrupted him.

"They were killed," Kaze said as toward the military base.

"Everyone I ever new, loved. All of them. In 5 simple minuets my life was destroyed. My parents, my family. Killed before my very eyes." Suzaku's eyes widened as he watched the tears stream down from Kaze's eyes as he looked up at the sky.

"Dammit! Why am I crying? Why can't I hold them back? Where's Lelouch?" Kaze screamed to himself in his thoughts as he looked up at the passing clouds.

"Do you know what its like? To lose everything in front of you." Kaze hiccuped as he lost his composure and leaned on Suzaku. Who put his arm around Kaze pulling him into a hug.

"Yes...I do." Kaze looked up at Suzaku, Suzaku's heart broke as he watched the tears stream down Kaze's face. He slowly placed his hand on Kaze's cheek and stroked it gently, Kaze gasped a little, the touch reminded him of Lelouch. He wanted to run away to Lelouch and embrace him, to cry in his loving arms. Suzaku leaned down and kissed Kaze. Kaze's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pull back, he couldn't. Instead he closed his eyes and put his arms around Suzaku.

"What are you doing." He asked as Suzaku as their lips parted. Suzaku hesitated for a moment and then smiled,

"I don't know," He laughed out. Kaze smiled and slapped him.

"Next time, it won't be a slap Suzaku." He said as he left Suzaku warm embrace.

"Damn it why the hell didn't I pull away." He though to himself as he walked away, touching his lips lightly as he blushed.

"Shit..." He said to himself,

"I'm in love..." He said out loud to himself, his fingers still resting on his lips.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sat at the poolside going through membership files on his laptop as C.C. swam in the pool. Lelouch scanned through when a male caught his eye,<p>

"A Britannian? He's a rather public man for a spy. I guess he's an anti-imperialist, too."

"How nice, that there are so many trying to enlist." Lelouch smirked

"It's been easier than I expected. The vast majority of Elevens hate Britannia, but cannot justify using terrorism to fight it."

"And so the majority of the Elevens support the order of the Black Knights." C.C. said

"Yes, it certainly makes working as a group much easier, since the citizens refuse to report our activities to the authorities. This group called "Kyoto" said they would send us some knightmares, and our capacity for gathering information is increasing exponentially." C.C. turned to face Lelouch in the pool.

"Ah, that's right, you know have information coming from within the Britannian government as well. Tell me Lelouch, do you really love Kaze, or are you simply using him as your pawn?" Lelouch flinched at the though of throwing Kaze away like all his other "Chess pieces."

"Never, I love him, I loved him before he became a Black Knight, and I will continue to do so." C.C. chuckled and swam over to the side of the pool.

"That is your decision, as long as it doesn't interfere with our business I have no problems." C.C said to Lelouch.

"...but, there's something...particular about him." She thought to herself, as she remembered how unnaturally beautiful his voice is, almost in a controlling matter.

* * *

><p>Kaze walked into the bed room with a sigh, and ran to the bath room. He pulled open the medicine cabinet and grabbed the toothpaste and his brush. He squirted tooth paste on it and began to brush his teeth, he brushed them roughly and felt the pain in his guns. He spit as Lelouch walked in, Lelouch looked in the sink and saw the blood.<p>

"Kaze what you-" Kaze pulled him into a rough kiss, desperately ridding his lips of any trace of Suzaku. Lelouch flinched at first as Kaze entered his tongue into his mouth before doing the same with to him. Separating from their kiss with a gasp he looked at Kaze with a concerned look.

"What happened? Kaze?" He asked as he looked down at the teen resting his head on his bare chest. Kaze looked up at Lelouch and smiled warmly,

"I'm sorry, I- I just," Kaze sighed and put his arms around Lelouch's arms. Lelouch looked into Kaze's eyes and smiled.

"I see." he said to Kaze warmly. Kaze smiled and whispered into Lelouch's ears.

"Fuck me, Lelouch." Lelouch smiled and picked Kaze up into a bridal position and walked out of the bathroom. He threw him on the bed and crawled over him.

"I'm going to ask later you know." Lelouch said as he nipped at Kaze's neck.

"I- Ah, know, " Kaze moaned out as Lelouch ate him.

* * *

><p>"We've confirmed that the Japanese liberation front's headquarters is in this I've split four battalions into seven groups and placed them in wait. We have only to wait for your signal, Vicerine, whereupon we'll tighten our formation and eliminate them." General Dalton Politely said to Cornelia.<p>

"Couldn't the enemy come at us from outside the formation?" Causing Dalton to turn around and look at Euphemia.

"Zero?"

"Not to worry, When we begin the operation, we will simultaneously block of all roads and trails in the area."

"And we have plenty of reinforcements. If Zero shows his face, it will be for the last time." Cornelia interrupted Euphemia relaxed and sat down next to Kaze, who gently smiled at her. Cornelia stood up,

"Kaze, may I speak to you privately." Kaze looked up from Euphemia and toward her sister and nodded. Getting up from his seat, they walked to the Knightmare's holding room, Kaze shut the door behind them.

"I owe you my thanks, you saved my sister."

"No, I did what anyone would have done during the time." He said as he leaned on the door.

"And yet you were the only one that did," Kaze eyes widened in shock and he smiled warmly at Cornelia.

"I suppose you are right." Cornelia smiled at Kaze and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to protect my sister, secretly. I find you trustworthy for this job." Kaze's eye's widened in shock.

"Your majesty I-" Kaze was cut of by Cornelia

"I know of your past." Kaze flinched.

"Have you forgiven us yet?" She asked calmly while looking into his eye's.

"No, I have not." Kaze said his body tensed up as he remembered the scene of his mother dieing in his arms. Cornelia smiled warmly at him, that scared him the most.

"I understand your hatred toward my family, thank you for not killing me with that gun." She said as she looked at Kaze's belt.

"I promised myself I would do nothing to harm Euphemia, mentally and physically. Killing you would do just that. For now I will over look my revenge, for her sake." Kaze said surprisingly calmly as he stared harshly at Cornelia, who sighed and let go of his shoulder.

"Do you love her?" Kaze flinched as he thought of Lelouch, he laughed at the thought of him and Euphemia in bed.

"Not in the way your speaking of, does she remind you of my mother as much as she does me? Cornelia?" Kaze asked her as he opened the door and walked out of the room, not waiting to hear her answer.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle

**Too be honest I wanted to add a lot more drama to this but I didn't have the time, my mother's dragging me to church today, and I really want to shot myself, (I don't like our church. They give me the creeps!) So sorry that this chapter may seem rushed, even if it is 4000 words long, I was gonna split it up but, I don't feel like it ;)**

* * *

><p>"All units are in position." A voice said through Cornelia's radio, as she sat waiting in her Knightmare.<p>

"Very well. Euphemia will fall back to point G-1, as scheduled. She has command on medical teams.

"Yes Your highness." The voice responded over the radio, Guilford's voiced intercepted the radio line.

"Lady Cornelia."

"Guilford? This is about Euphie, isn't it?" Cornelia asked calmly.

"Yes. I believe she should have stayed at headquarters." Cornelia sighed and shook her head.

"She's surprisingly stubborn. She insisted on seeing the battle firsthand. She has Kaze to watch over her as well."

* * *

><p>Euphie and Kaze watched the map when she noticed an unfamiliar icon appear on the map.<p>

"What is that unit in the back, there?" Kaze interrupted the general before he could answer,

"That would be the Lancelot your highness." Euphemia looked back at Kaze,

"Suzaku?" She asked warmly, Kaze smiled with a wink,

"Yes." The general looked at Kaze surprised and asked,

"How did you know that?" Kaze smiled at the general,

"I am Euphemia's councilor, if I want to keep that position I should know at least know this much, wouldn't you agree. Now if you'll excuse me, princess, I will be right back." Euphemia smiled and waved as Kaze walked off out of the room. As he shut the door he pulled out a walkie talkie from under his shirt. Turning it to the correct channel he spoke,

"Zero it's me, Kaze."

* * *

><p>"say, are we really going to do this?" Kaname asked Zero as he walked toward him.<p>

"We're up against Cornelia, the most formidable military mind in all of Britannia.

"Then we should join up with the JLF."

"Now? Ougi, do you not trust me?" Kaname looked up from the ground at Zero,

"What are you talking about? I asked you to be our leader!"

"Then I only want to hear one thing." Kaname gasped and then slowly shook his head yes, They were than interrupted by the sound of Kaze's voice. Everyone turned there attention to Kaze's voice on the Walkie talkie.

"Yes Kaze, what is it?"

"You should be expecting a large number of forces surrounding the area soon."

"Have they noticed us?" He asked calmly.

"No, not yet. Hurry though, you don't have much time Zero, Cornelia's already mounted her knightmare."

"I see, thank you. Kaze, May I ask you a question?"

"Make it quick, I can't raise any suspicion."

"How much does Cornelia trust you?" Kaze hesitated for a moment and then laughed into the radio.

"Too be honest, too much." And with that he turned the talkie off and placed it back under his shirt. Zero laughed at his answer. The rest of Knight's looked at Zero.

"Who, was that?" Ohgi asked Zero with a concerned look.

"His name is Kaze, he is Euphemia's councilor." The knights all jumped at his answer

"C-Counciler?"

"So now we're getting direct info from within the Britannian Government?" Ohgi asked in shock. Zero turned his attention toward Ohgi.

"You underestimate me, Ohgi."

* * *

><p>"Vicereine, it is time."<p>

"Right. Commence operation!" Cornelia ordered as her Knightmare blasted out of the rail way.

"The Japanese Liberation Front. You whom time forsook; you' who have forgotten the feeling of love, you shall die along with your dream of a restored and glorious Japan."

* * *

><p>"it begins" Zero said as he watched the planes drop Knightmares from the sky.<p>

"Y-Your kidding! You've gotta be kidding me, Zero! That many units is enough to completely surround us! Kaze didn't say there would be so many! And our way out-" Zero interrupted him

"Is already cut off! If we wish to live, we must make our stand here."

"Make a stand against Britannia?" A Knight asked

"Your asking us to fight them head on? We're surrounded, dammit!"

"And we're up against Cornelia this time. Unlike our other targets, she a force to be reckoned with!"

"Yes. It would be a miracle if we won in this situation." Ohgi turned around and faced Zero.

"What the hell Zero!"

"Even the Messiah had to preform a miracle to prove himself, we need a miracle as well."

"Miracles don't come cheap! You really can't lead us! I can-" Zero pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tamaki, who gasped as he heard the trigger lock. Zero suddenly turned his gun toward himself.

"our escape is cut off. Whoever believes he can win without my aid, shoot me!" It was quiet as all the Knights stared in horror at Zero, completely shocked by his actions.

"A member of the Order of the Black Knights, you have two choices: Live with me, or die with me!"

* * *

><p>"The enemy's fortress is somewhere in the mountains, but we've been unable to determine the exact location." Kaze stood up from his seat and walked over to the generals<p>

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Kaze placed his finger on the exact location of the JLF on the map and tapped his finger on it.

"But, how did you-" Kaze smirked.

"You could say I have a history with them." The generals stared in shock at Kaze who yawned and stretched out his arms, and chatted with Euphemia. They immediately got on their radio and relayed the information to the squadrons.

* * *

><p>"Whats the matter? Will no one challenge me?" They were silent for a moment. but then they relaxed and answered.<p>

"Do whatever you want."

"Yeah, you're the leader." Lelouch smirked under his mask,

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Zero was interrupted by another call from Kaze

"Have they landed?"

"Yes, thank you for the warning." Kaze laughed

"That's my job Zero, I've given them the location of the JLF, that should by you some time. By the way, we really need to get a cellphone for this. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is keeping this thing up my shirt?" Kaze laughed as he sat down on a box inside the storage room he was hiding out in.

"That can be arranged once we are through here, I'll see to it myself."

"Oh how noble of you. I must be your favorite pawn, I'm honored." Zero sighed as he heard Kaze call himself a pawn.

"Please refrain from calling yourself my pawn, if anything I consider you a partner-" Kaze interrupted him

"A partner in crime. I know. I'll be going now, give me a buzz if you run into any obstacles." Kaze laughed to himself and got up and stretched.

"I will." He heard zero reply and placed the radio back under his shirt.

* * *

><p>"General Dalton, based upon the location and concentration of the enemy's I've determined the entrance to the JLF's citadel is located in that villa."<p>

"I suppose this is what you what you'd call a "bingo". Eh? Well, that kid was right, this is the exact location he gave us." General Dalton smirked and yelled through his radio at Kaze

"You hear that Kaze? You've earned my respect." Kaze laughed and grabbed his radio

"Thank you "General Vocabulary"." Kaze snickered back. Euphemia smiled warmly at Kaze as he turned to face her. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"All this politeness is killing me! I can't believe you grew up like this!" He wined to Euphemia as he sat down. Who laughed,

"Yes it does get tiring at times."

"Tiring? No way, I'd call this hell!" Kaze yelled,

"I'm so taking you out after this, god knows how much you need to get out!" Kaze paused for a moment and leaned into Euphemia whispering into her ear.

"I'll even invite Suzaku!" He teased to Euphemia who instantly blushed,

"K-Kaze!" She yelled, Kaze burst out laughing at her reaction.

* * *

><p>"Not bad Cornelia, Such logical barbarity. Your strategy's brilliance is what makes you predictable, and you, oh so easy to find." Lelouch ridiculed Cornelia within his Knightmare."<p>

"All right! Everything in place!Black Knights, prepare for battle!" Lelouch said as he watched his Knights scurry around.

"The order of the black knights will now execute a surprise attack on the Britannian forces! Follow my orders and descend to Point Three simultaneously. The goal of the operation is the capture of the Britannian Princess Cornelia! The Guren will cut open our route!" Zero switched to his radio and contacted Kallen directly,

" Kallen, use the Electrode Probe number three. You can do it in one shot right?"

"Yes!" Kallen answered swiftly as she placed the mechanical arm over the device.

"Confirming Nuclear energy levels. Nuclear pulse emitter reporting all external influences nominal." Kallen paused for a moment and took a deep breathe, and opened a button on here gears.

"Transferring energy!" She said as she pressed the button.

A huge red wave emerged from the mechanical arm and into device as the energy pulsed through it, activating a large missile located deep within the mountain. They waited in silence for a moment, when the mountain started to shake violently, causing a large rock slide to come forming down the sides of the mountain. Wiping out multiple units as it slowly formed larger, falling with more force.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Euphemia asked as she watched Units disappear of the screen.<p>

"My god, it's a hug rock slide! At this rate Alex and Dalton's battalions will be completely wiped out!" Kaze hopped at the word rock slid and rushed over to the general.

"Is princess Euphemia safe?" he asked the general pulling him up by the neck.

"Y-yes" He shivered.

"Kaze!" Euphemia gasped, Kaze blinked his eyes and apologized to the general.

"Sorry, I get tense when I'm worried about the Princess." He mustered out as he looked down at the map, gasping at the destruction the rock slid was causing.

"I'll be right back." Kaze said as he walked out of the room.

"That was way more destructive than it should have been." Kaze said to himself as he walked into the storage room, pulling out his radio

* * *

><p>"My, my, That was more destructive than I intended. We'll have to use it more carefully, in the future. I should ask my physics professor. No, I'll have Nina teach me, and maybe throw in some probability theory, too."<p>

"Zero!" Kaze interrupted Zero's thoughts, he picked up his radio from his belt,

"Yes, Kaze?" Kaze sighed in relief, from the damage he was seeing on the map he was sure Zero himself could have been wiped out by it.

"Okay, your alive, I got worried, the amount of damage we were seeing on the screen, well, that was more destructive than I though it would be." Lelouch's heart fluttered as he heard Kaze's worried voice through the radio.

"Yes I am alive, good to know you care, Kaze. I agree, I miscalculated the damage the reactor would cause." Kaze flinched at his answer

"Miscalculated? Zero, you could have killed civilians in this mess!" Lelouch sighed,

"I know." Kaze flinched as he heard him sigh.

"Zero, you remind me of someone I know, you both try to hide all your emotions from everyone else with that stupid poker face! But, I can punish you later. Back to all serious matters, whats the situation. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on at your end." Zero smiled and laughed, knowing that he was talking about him. Zero was interrupted by a message from Ohgi.

"I'm afraid I have no time for explanations Kaze. I'll contact you after the battle." Kaze sighed as he heard Zero leave the line.

"Always giving me the hard jobs, and then leaving me in the dark, typical." he moaned to himself as he opened the storage room, and walked to the drawing room.

* * *

><p>"Lloyd?" Suzaku asked from behind his seat.<p>

"Yes, it's quite unusual."

"Unusual?" Suzaku gasped at Lloyd's calmness toward the matter.

"It's uncommon, but we've got information that the Black Knights are here.

"Zero!"

"Congratulations! You might some fighting time in after all!" Lloyd shouted happily with a smirk implanted on his face.

"Lloyd!" Suzaku yelled at his naiveness.

"That's so inconsiderate!" Cecil yelled at him

"Hmm? How so?" A smile appeared on her face, sending a shiver down Lloyd's spine.

"Shall I tell you." Lloyd looked away,

"I think I'll pass."Well, anyway, nothing for it but to wait till we've a better idea of what's happening."

* * *

><p>"Is the vicerine all right?" A general asked<p>

"She was outside the path of the torrent, so she should be. However since her support group left her she's practically isolated!" Kaze answered while staring at the map.

"What the hell are those damn purists doing?" A general yelled at Kaze, forgetting who he was. Kaze clenched his fists and snarled back,

"That's not my job to know, GENERAL!" Euphemia grabbed his fist and looked at him gently, Kaze sighed and calmed down.

"The pursued are holding them back?" A general yelled through the radio.

"Yes, Lady Vileta has taken command." another informed them.

"Then now's our chance. Have the Vicerine fall back and order our air forces to cover her."

"wait" Euphie interrupted

"There's someone coming up from behind."

* * *

><p>"Still this not an ideal position. Soon we'll be forced to take on the Honor Guard. Kaze couldn't-" Lelouch was interrupted by Kallen through the radio<p>

"Zero, Cornelia is being attacked from below!"

"What? Which group moved on her?"

"It's not us. I think it's the JLF."Zero flinched at her answer

"So someone saw through my plan. Impressive." Lelouch thought to himself as he spoke,

"In that case, they should be able to take care of the Honor Guard." Lelouch reached for his radio to contact Kaze.

"Yes? What is it Zero?"

"How many units are taking on the Honor guard?" Kaze went silent for a moment

"We think 8, they're moving to fast for me to count accurately, I believe its the Holy Swords." Lelouch smirked

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>"Deputy Vicereine Euphemia, use the G-1 to rescue the Vicerel!"<p>

"We mustn't!"

"But with Guilfard pinned down Princess Cornelia's life is in danger."

"We mustn't! The field hospital is here, too, along with all the evacuated citizens. besides, the G-1 base is the main command center. The Vicereine ordered us not to if under any circumstances so..." Kaze interrupted

"She's right she'd only lose-" Kaze was interrupted by a message from the Lancelot appearing on the screen. Lloyd smiling cheesly,

"Hello, hello! Special research and development group reporting!

"You troglodyte! You're just an irregular unit, not even a part of this army! How daer yo-" He was interrupted by the sharp yelling of Kaze.

"Shut up! We don't have time for your needless bickering!" Kaze yelled at the General who turned his head to the side, ashamed.

"Oh you must be the new councilor, how nice to finally meet you I'd shake your hand but well...anyways" Suzaku interrupted him

"Deputy Vicerine Euphemia,I beg you! Give us the order to deploy!"

"You just want the credit for saving the-" Kaze cut him off once more,

"Have you forgotten what I just said 30 seconds ago, you must not understand who's second in command here, General. Do not underestimate me I will throw you out of this room myself if you do not, SHUT UP!" Kaze yelled grabbing the general and throwing him to the floor.

"I despise men like you," Kaze said as he walked back over to the map, the other generals slowing backing away from him. Suzaku smiled at Kaze's actions, and Kaze gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

"Alright, go!" Euphemia answered happily, Lloyd smirked

"Yes! Thank you!" he yelled in happiness. Suzaku smiled

"Yes ma'am! I will!" And with that the message disappeared. Euphemia smiled and looked at Kaze, who winked and sat on the couch,

"I always saw you as a sweet person Kaze, but I'm being to change my mind after today." Kaze laughed and laid on the couch.

"This is what happens when I don't get my mourning nap! I get all serious and mean, but he deserved that one, I should have punched him." Kaze said with a pout. Euphemia laughed and sat down next to him and leaned on his arm.

"I'll make sure to let you sleep in the mourning then, I don't like seeing so tense." She said as she smiled warmly at Kaze, who laughed,

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

* * *

><p>"So, Zero got away, in the end?" Cornelia asked guilford.<p>

"The JLF managed to rebuild their battle lines, so I suppose he hide behind them."

"I don't like the way he does business, always hiding behind someone more powerful. What about Kurugi? He's being recovered. He waited for his energy filler to run dry before calling for help, so it's taken some time.

"He waited? Was there some sort of malfunction, then?

'Possibly."

"It would seem he lost control of it."

"I suppose that's the fault of my brother's pet unit." Cornelia and Guilfard continued walking.

"Suzaku?" Kaze asked as he looked into Suzaku's eyes filled with strain.

"Be careful Kaze! He's delirious!" Cecil shouted at him as he made his way into the cockpit.

"I understand." He turned back with a smile, and then continued forward.

"Suzaku? Come on I know your in here!" Kaze teased as he stepped further in the cockpit. He saw Suzaku sitting in the chair and climbed towards him placing his hand on his cheek. Suzaku's eyes widened and he began to thrash about!

"NOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He screamed as Kaze watched him thrash about, afraid that he might hurt himself he sat in Suzaku's lap and pinned his legs down and attempted to pin his arms down. Suzaku continued thrashing, hitting Kaze in the stomach violently as he tried to pin him down.

"UGH!" Kaze gasped in pain, slapping Suzaku across the face. He flashed back to reality and looked Kaze up and down, when he noticed his fist, still embedded in Kaze's side. He gasped and removed it, Kaze falling down onto his shoulder.

"Shit...your...really strong...you...know that?" Kaze whimpered out as Suzaku stared at him in shock of what he'd just done.

"What did I-" Kaze put a finger up his mouth as he spoke.

"Forget it. Seriously, FORGET it!" he said as he tried to pick himself up out of Suzaku's lap, only to gasp in pain and clench his, now most likely bruised, side. Suzaku sighed and picked him up, tears streamed down his face and he exited the cock Pitt.

"Father, Kaze, forgive me" He whispered to himself

* * *

><p>"What did you do to the pilot of the Lancelot?" Kaze asked through the radio as he entered his bed room.<p>

"What? By any chance do you mean the pilot of the white Knightmare?" Lelouch asked as he drove back to Kaze.

"Yes."

"I didn't do anything to him, his Knightmare had already lost control when I found him. Why did something happen?" He asked, trying to hide the worry filling his voice.

"No, nothing much, I just got punched in the stomach trying to bring him back to sanity. He won't tell me what happened. I was hoping you would have some answers. Apparently not." Lelouch clenched the steering wheel of his car,

"Zero?" Lelouch had to calm himself before he could answer.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" Lelouch hesitated for a moment. Of course he could trust Kaze with the information but could he protect him from it as well? No, he decided he would wait.

"I'm sorry, but I can not give you that information yet."

"yet? I see...I'll wait for you then. I'm going to bed. Be careful Zero. And get me a cell phone! I hate this stupid radio!" Kaze laughed at himself, telling Zero to be careful. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to say it, Zero reminded him of someone. He just couldn't figure out who. Kaze sighed and turned the radio off and placed it inside his drawer, under his shirts. He yawned and began taking off his shirt, wincing as he stretched out his arms, the bruise on his stomach began to pulse, mimicking his heartbeat.

"Great, first a scar on my back and now a bruise on my stomach, Lelouch is going to kill me." He sighed and took the rest of his clothes off and laid on the bed.

* * *

><p>His eye's fluttered open as he heard the bed room door open, watching as Lelouch walked in and sat on the bed. He stripped off his clothes and scooted up toward Kaze. Kaze smiled and pecked him on the lips,<p>

"Welcome home Lelouch" He said as he wrapped his arms around Lelouch's neck. Lelouch smiled and pulled him close slowly stroking his back.

"I missed you." Lelouch answered as Kaze shivered from Lelouch's touch. He suddenly winced as Lelouch's hands slid over his bruised side.

"Kaze?" Kaze buried his face in Lelouch's neck, scared to see Lelouch's reaction. Lelouch reached over to the lamp sitting on the end table by the bed and turned it on, removing the sheets to inspect Kaze's body. His eye's widened as he looked over the humongous bruise growing on his side.

"Kaze! How did you-?" He yelled as he inspected the wound, now spreading to the teen's stomach. Kaze buried his face into Lelouch's neck, trying to escape Lelouch's glare.

"Oh, no, not this time!" He yelled as he felt Kaze wiggling away, grabbing his arms and pulling him to face him.

"Kaze?" Lelouch looked at him with a worried glare, Kaze sighed and gave up.

"There was a pilot, he had become delusional and rapidly violent. He mistook me for a image he was seeing." Kaze sighed out as Lelouch stroked his arms.

"You promised you would be careful." He said sadly as he watched the bruise rise and fall with his lungs.

"I was careful, he came out of no where, there wasn't much I could do." He sighed, feeling guilty he had just lied to Lelouch's face. Kaze knew damn well this bruise could have easily been avoided, but he couldn't bare seeing Suzaku in so much pain! He had to do something! Anything!

Lelouch looked at him and studied his face, he knew it was a lie, but he couldn't risk Kaze learning his identity and decided to let it go. He let out a sigh and kissed Kaze

"Your staying home with me tomarow" He said as he bit Kaze's neck

"Ah-Lelouch, don't go make decisions like th-Ah!" Kaze moaned out as Lelouch groaped his ass.


	17. Chapter 17: The Catch

**First of all LEMONS! YAY! This chapter only has one lemon...I think...I don't really wanna call it a lemon but...Just wait till next chapter! MAJOR LEMONS, :D YAY! Oh and while I was writing this chapter, or at least part of it, I was listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's- Marionette so CHECK IT OUT! GOOD SONG, or at least I thought so, who cares what you think ;)**

_**Link: .com/watch?v=PFfiCcF3SKI**_

* * *

><p>"Hnnn, don't, Lelouch!" Kaze screamed as Lelouch picked him up onto his lap and picked them up off the bed, standing them up.<p>

"No," He mustered out as Lelouch continued thrusting, Kaze's knees began to buckle. He moaned out in pleasure as he felt Lelouch reach deeper inside him. Leaning onto the vanity, he dug his nails into the wood. Lelouch thrusted in hard into Kaze as he watched him dig his nails into the wood.

"Ah!" He screamed as he felt Lelouch suddenly come inside him. Lelouch shook and laid down, resting his body on Kaze's back. Kaze stayed there for a moment, still shocked Lelouch had come so soon, usually he was the one who was early. He chuckled at him and tried to pull himself away when Lelouch grabbed his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kaze smiled and turned around to face Lelouch, Lelouch shuddered as he felt Kaze pull him out, his walls still clenching down on him. He let their tongues battle for a moment, until he forced his tongue deeper into Kaze's mouth and grabbed Kaze's, still erect, member. Kaze moaned at this and pushed in deeper to the kiss. Kaze separated for breathe as he felt himself about to come. He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. It was still early morning and he new Nunnaly was still home. Kaze shivered as he released himself onto Lelouch's hand and slowly releasing his lip, he kissed Lelouch and wobbled over to the bed and smiled up at Lelouch.

"That was fast, you've never come so early." Kaze said as he sat down, shivering as some of the cum slid down his leg. Lelouch blushed as he watched the cum slide down Kaze's leg and sat down next to Kaze,

"Sorry, I jus-" He was cut of by a sudden kiss by the brunette. Who smiled as he stared in shock.

"Felt good." Kaze said and climbed over to rested in Lelouch lap. Lelouch chuckled and put his arms around his waist. Kaze laughed as Lelouch kissed him on the cheek, only to be interrupted by a wet cough forcing it's way up his throat. Kaze shivered and leaned into Lelouch, now wheezing.

"Kaze?" Lelouch asked in concern as he listened to Kaze wheezing against him. Kaze laid there for a moment, catching his breathe, and then got up from Lelouch's lap.

"Be right back." He said heavily as he got up off of Lelouch's lap. Lelouch flinched as Kaze got up, grabbing his hand with a stern look. Kaze smiled and put his hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. Lelouch sighed and let go of his hand, Kaze giggled and walked over to his bag, pulling out an inhaler from the inner pocket. Lelouch looked in shock as he watched Kaze stand up straight and breathe deeply into the device, leaning on the vanity as he held his breathe.

"I hate this thing," Kaze thought to himself as he held his breathe, trapping the steroids in his lungs. He felt his knees buckle and let the air go, with a gasp he laid his stomach onto the vanity. Lelouch sighed and looked in concern.

"An inhaler? I didn't know you had asma, Kaze." Lelouch said in a worried voice as he walked over to Kaze, who was still wheezing against his vanity. Kaze smiled a breathless smile at Lelouch, his body was shaking as he walked to meet Lelouch halfway. Lelouch rushed over as he watched Kaze's body shake, Kaze paused as he lost his balance and Lelouch wrapped him in his arms.

"Nnn, sorry. I haven't had to use this thing for years, until recently. It attacks so suddenly." Kaze sighed as he leaned into Lelouch, his body still shaking from using the drug. Lelouch picked Kaze up and settled him on the bed, walking over to the drawers he threw some pajamas on, figuring he and Kaze wouldn't make it to school today. Not that he planned to let him go in the first place, this just gave him a good excuse as to WHY they didn't go. Kaze sat up in the bed, when a pair of silk pajamas were thrown at him. He reached for them an smiled at their softness. He slid on his pants and slipped on the button up shirt. Lelouch smiled as he finished putting on his shirt and watched Kaze struggling with his buttons, his hands still shaking. He walked over and knelt down to Kaze, buttoning them for him with a smile. Kaze sighed in relief as he watched Lelouch button him up into the warm embrace of the silk.

"Thanks Lulu~" He said with a smirk on his face and leaned down to kiss the kneeling Lelouch, when a knock came upon the door. Lelouch leaned into Kaze who had turned his gaze to the door and gave him a kiss then walked over to open the door. Kaze chuckled and laid down on the bed, Lelouch opened the door to a red headed Nunnaly.

"Brother, Sayoko had to leave, and my head hurts." Lelouch smiled and put his hand on Nunnaly's head,

"Ah, your burning up. I suppose you and Kaze will need my help today." He said with a chuckle as he picked Nunnaly up from her chair and carried her over to Kaze on the bed. Kaze smiled and sat up, opening his arms wide for Nunnaly. Nunnaly giggled as she felt her body being lowered into the warm embrace of Kaze's arms and sighed in happiness. Lelouch walked back over to the chair and rolled it to another side of the room.

"Hello, Nunnaly." Kaze said in a wheezy voice.

"Kaze, you sound horrible!" Lelouch chuckled and Kaze shot him a glare.

**Alright! we got some MANGER lemons coming up the next chapter so YAY! And we've got drama in this chapter! I'm amazing! its a double win! And I was listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's Marionette the whole time I wrote this AND the next chapter so if you look it up you might get a feel of the chapter so LOOK IT UP, GOOD SONG, I liked it :)**

**LINK: .com/watch?v=PFfiCcF3SKI**

* * *

><p>"I could say the same for you honey bunny. Come let's go to sleep, I'm tired, your meanie brother wouldn't let me sleep." Nunnaly giggle and looked at her brother with a serious face.<p>

"Lelouch!" She said and Kaze burst out laughing, hugging her close he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I'm just kidding Nunnaly, now sleep!" He moaned in a teasing voice as he laid them down into the mountain of pillows. Lelouch sat on the bed and pulled the covers over their waist with a smile. Nunnaly smiled and fell into a deep sleep, Kaze giggled at how fast she fell asleep and went to get up when Nunnaly tightened her grasp around Kaze's shirt. Kaze smiled and leaned back down, hugging Nunnaly close to him, he looked up at Lelouch with his Lulu smile.

"She's like a mini Lelouch." Kaze giggled out as Nunnaly burrowed her head into his chest. Lelouch smiled warmly as he watched his sister and Kaze cuddling, it was a moment he wished would never end. Kaze smiled as he watched Lelouch's eyes glisten in happiness, moving his hand from Nunnaly's waist he patted the spot next to her, urging him to lay. Lelouch smiled and laid down on the opposite side of her, wrapping his arms around both Kaze and Nunnaly. Kaze smiled and leaned in to Lelouch, giving him a peck on the lips. Kaze pulled away, only to have Lelouch reach over and snatch him back into the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into the teens mouth. Kaze moaned in response as he felt Lelouch play with him. Lelouch opened his eyes as he pulled away to a chuckling Kaze, who smiled with tired eye's and sighed in relief as Lelouch stroked his back. Kaze made one last attempt to keep his eyes open and muttered,

"I love you...Lelouch." His eyes fluttered close as he whispered Lelouch's name, Lelouch smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's eye fluttered open, watching Nunnaly and Kaze sleeping next to him. He smiled and carefully got up, figuring they would be up soon, and hungry. He stopped and turned back to admire the sight of Kaze and Nunnaly one more time before he went down stairs and started on breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaze's eyes shot open as he smelled bacon coming traveling upon the stair way. He heard Lelouch in the kitchen getting plates out from the cupboard and smiled.<p>

"I love being spoiled." He said to himself and looked down at Nunnaly's innocent sleeping face. He smiled at her and placed his forehead on her's, checking for a temperature. That was when Lelouch walked into the room, who sighed as he saw them together. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, placing their plates too the side of him. Kaze opened his eye's and kissed Nunnaly's forehead, happy her fever had gone down. Lelouch leaned down and then kissed Kaze on the forehead, causing him to giggle.

"Good morning, Lelouch." He said as Lelouch parted from his forehead and leaned down to his lips. Kaze moaned as Lelouch licked his lips and opened his lips for him. Lelouch leaned down further into the kiss, when Kaze's stomach growled, Kaze and Lelouch chuckled as they parted. Nunnaly shifted on the bed and removed Kaze from her grasp and began to suffocate a pillow. Kaze got up and sat on Lelouch's lap, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Lelouch chuckled and opened his lips, picking up Kaze's legs and spreading them around him. Kaze parted from the kiss and coughed,

"I really shouldn't be kissing you..." Kaze said as he leaned his body onto Lelouch's,

Lelouch wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled, kissing up Kaze's neck. Purposely not replying to Kaze's comment.

"Ah...you've got,mm,such a way with words, Lelou-Ah!" Kaze shivered as Lelouch bit his shoulder, Lelouch chuckled and grabbed the plate sitting next to him. Kaze fluttered his eye's open to a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Bacon!" He yelled in happiness and grabbed a piece right off the plate and began eating it, part still sticking out of his mouth as he chewed in happiness. Lelouch smiled and bit the small chunk still sticking out of his mouth. Kaze smiled and chewed faster. Lelouch chuckled and ate the piece as a whole, kissing Kaze as they finished the piece of bacon. Kaze giggled and hugged Lelouch, when a knock came on the front door. Lelouch placed the plate back on the bed and got up, placing Kaze down on the bed. Kaze let Lelouch place him on the bed with a pout. As Lelouch removed his hands Kaze placed his own hands around his neck and wrapped his feet around Lelouch's waist and smirked. Lelouch chuckled as he pulled Kaze's legs back farther around him and pulled him up to his chest, knowing he would never be able to escape his clenches he carried him out the bedroom door.

"You lost weight." Lelouch said as he carried him down stairs. Kaze chuckled and hugged Lelouch tighter, burrowing his head deep into his chest as he walked down the stairs. Kaze lowered his legs out from around Lelouch's legs as they neared the door. Lelouch set him gently on the floor and kissed him as he walked away. Lelouch opened the peephole and looked out, looking at Kaze with a curious look.

"It's Suzaku." He said in an annoying voice. Kaze blinked a couple times,

"Suzaku? Hmm, it's probably about work, I'll answer it." Kaze smiled and opened the door to Suzaku. He looked Kaze up and down, Kaze had forgotten he didn't have his shirt completely buttoned anymore and shivered as the cold wind blew against his bare skin. His shirt ruffling upwards as it blew, exposing his bruised stomach. He coughed at it's cold yet dry embrace as he attempted to calm his shirt. Suzaku stared in silence as he looked at the bruise. Lelouch noticed Kaze coughing and walked over with the inhaler, he now kept in his pocket, and handed it to Kaze. Who desperately sucked in the medicine, Lelouch smiled as Kaze's face went pink and his body began to shake and pulled him into his arms.

"Come in Suzaku." He said with an, unnaturally, happy smirk as he carried Kaze to the couch, laying him down and grabbing a blanket, covering him. Suzaku watched as the two of them cuddled, when Kaze stomach growled. Lelouch chuckled and kissed him on the cheek and headed toward the stairs,

"I'll be back." He said with a smirk, Kaze's mouth watered at the though of bacon and eggs. Kaze sat up and patted to the spot next to him, urging Suzaku to have a seat. Suzaku smiled and sat down on the spot next to Kaze, who laid his head on his shoulder and looked up sweetly at him.

"So, what's up?" Suzaku sighed and placed his hand on Kaze's cheek, sending a shiver up Kaze's spine.

"I wanted to apologize." Kaze sighed and put his hand on Suzaku's hand, still resting on his cheek.

"No, it's okay, don't apologize." He said with a forgiving smile. Suzaku sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's because of me your-" Kaze slapped his hand over Suzaku's mouth, and whispered into his ear.

"Let's not talk about that here, Lelouch doesn't know who caused the bruise, but, well. Let's just say he might kill you if he DOES find out." Kaze pulled away his hand from his mouth and smiled, placing a finger to his lips. Suzaku laughed and changed the subject.

"So, I take it your not coming to work today?" Kaze smiled and shook his head no.

"No, I've had to use my inhaler twice today, I'm completely drugged out. And I'm probably going to have to use it again, I get the shakes whenever I use it so...I'm afraid I'll have to stay at home with Lelouch and Nunnaly. Could you tell Euphemia for me?" Suzaku smiled and shook his head yes. Only to stop and look down at the floor.

"If they will let me get anywhere near her, since I'm an Eleven and all." Kaze noticed the change in the atmosphere and kissed Suzaku's forehead. Lelouch walked into the scene and clenched the plates in his hand. Kaze pulled Suzaku's glare from the floor and up to his eye's.

"Don't let it get to you, it's who you are! Why should they have any say in what your made of. This still beats no matter what they will ever say!" Kaze said as he put his hand over Suzaku's heart. Suzaku stared at Kaze for a moment and then grabbed him into a hug. Kaze placed his hands on his back and rubbed his back gently.

"I know, no matter what I say it's still going to hurt. How it hurts you is up to you though, Suzaku." Suzaku backed away from the hug and looked into Kaze's glistening eyes and sighed.

"Thank you, Kaze. No matter what happens you always manage to cheer me up." Kaze giggled and put his hand on his cheek,

"It's my job, Suzaku. I always wanted to be able to help this world, now I can. Now about you getting to the princess." Kaze removed his hand from his cheek and slowly stood up, smiling as he remember Zero and Euphemia, placing his hand on Suzaku's shoulders as he attempted to forced his legs to cooperate. Suzaku smiled and stood up, picking Kaze up into his arms. Kaze blushed as he flew up into his arms, Suzaku smiled down at Kaze, who now looked like a ripe tomato.

"So, where are we going?" Suzaku asked with a smile, Kaze blushed and pointed to the cupboard's across the room. Suzaku smiled at his blushing face and walked them over to the cupboard. Kaze shifted in Suzaku's grasp and opened the cupboard. As he shifted in his grasp to reach further into the cupboard, Suzaku moved his hands further down Kaze's waist so he would be able to find what he was looking for, maybe a little to far down. Kaze shivered as Suzaku placed his hands over his bruise, and looked back at Suzaku with a painful look.

"Ah, S-Suzaku...your...hands." Kaze moaned as he felt himself being unintentionally pained. Lelouch heard Kaze moan and sped walked over to the scene, his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the two of them. Looking at Kaze in shock as Suzaku held him, while Kaze held onto the cupboard, his eye's on the brink of tears.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled as he snatched Kaze from his arms and held him against his chest in a possessive manner.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not completely done yet with the next chapter but I don't want to leave you hanging with nothing for 3 days, 2 was bad enough, sorry about that by the way...so the next chapter will be up tomorrow!I promise! or maybe today we'll see...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Jealousy

**Alright, this took some MAJOR work! I think I'm getting better at my sex scenes, I don't know I'm so tired right no...and I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter! UGH! And school is not helping, just finished a 3 page report for history, I really want to shot myself right now, I hate school!**

* * *

><p>Lelouch began to yell again,<p>

"Don't you dare touch him! Kaze is mine!" Kaze stood there for a moment, shocked at Lelouch's jealous towards Suzaku but, placed his hands on Lelouch's cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss, trying to calm his rage before he could yell at Suzaku again. Lelouch was shocked at first, but slowly leaned into it. Kaze parted from it first with a gasp and whispered.

"I know it looked really wrong, but it's not what you think. Suzaku was just helping me get something from the cupboard, since I couldn't walk there on my own. I just slipped in his grasp and his hands slipped over my bruise, it just...reminded me of you, but the fact that it wasn't you...scared me." He looked away with a blush, as he said his last sentence. Burrowing his head into his Lelouch's chest as he felt the tears fell down in his cheeks. Suzaku began to speak, his voice cracked as he did

"Lelouch I-" Kaze interrupted him. Lelouch stared into Kaze's eyes, still in shock at the sight of him in someone else's arms and not his own.

"Suzaku...my badge is in a box in the back of that cupboard. Could you get it for me?" Kaze looked away from Suzaku and grabbed Lelouch into a kiss, desperate to forget the feel of Suzaku. He still wouldn't let himself believe he liked every moment of being touched by Suzaku. He was in love with Lelouch! And as he knew that was true, he was also in love with Suzaku, and that, scared him the most. He let the tears fall from his eye's as he thought about his love triangle, he hated drama, and he would always be right in the fucking middle of it all. Lelouch groped his ass and Kaze moaned out of the kiss. Lelouch looked sternly at Suzaku as he grabbed the I.D card.

"Leave." He mustered out as he stripped Kaze of his shirt with a pull, ripping three of the buttons clean of his shirt. Kaze moaned as Lelouch suddenly ripped of his shirt and ate his nipple. Suzaku stared at them for a moment, but Lelouch looked at him with an hostile look, one that Suzaku didn't know Lelouch was capable of, and gritted his teeth as he ran for the door.

"Ah, mmmnn, Lelouch!" He moaned out as Lelouch aggressively bit his nipple, leaving teeth marks as he removed his mouth. Lelouch slammed his mouth onto Kaze's, thrusting his tongue inside. He was going to rid this house of the very existence of Suzaku's presence. He picked Kaze up and placed him on the couch, carefully sitting where he knew Suzaku had just sat. He removed himself from the kiss and threw Kaze's pants of, immediately taking Kaze into his mouth.

"Ahhhh, Lelouch, slow down! Hnn!" Kaze moaned out as he felt the warm embrace of Lelouch's mouth forcing him to his limit. He shivered as he felt Lelouch tongue tease his tip.

"Nooo, Lelouch! Your going to fast! Ahhh!" He screamed as he came into Lelouch mouth, Lelouch swallowed him up and removed his mouth. Kaze laid there gasping as Lelouch removed his own pants, he picked up Kaze's legs and thrusted into him dry.

"Hnng,Lelouch, hah, h-hurts!" He cried out as the tears fell down his face from the pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Lelouch kept on thrusting into his entrance, his tip lightly rubbing against his sweet spot. Kaze placed his hand on Lelouch's chest, pushing against him, trying desperately to get him to slow down. Lelouch ignored his advances and thrusted in harder.

"Ahh! Lelouch please! I-I'm going to-" Kaze was interrupted by his own spasms as he came onto his stomach. Lelouch kept on thrusting into him as he watched his lover come. Kaze put his arms around Lelouch's neck as Lelouch continued thrusting into him, moaning as he felt Lelouch gradually become gentler. His thrust slowed and gently caressed the insides of Kaze's aching walls. Looking down at him, Lelouch roughly kissed him, tears still falling from Kaze's eyes. Lelouch thrusted into his sweet spot and Kaze moaned out of the kiss,

"Ah!Yesss, there!" Kaze moaned as his vision went white from Lelouch hitting him just right. Lelouch suddenly stopped thrusting and looked down at Kaze, who was still crying.

"Kaze?" He asked as he placed his hand gently on his cheek, his eyes full of remorse for his roughness. Kaze smiled weakly and kissed him gently.

"Feel, _unn_, better?" He managed out as he felt Lelouch twitching inside him. Lelouch looked at him, shocked.

"How?" Kaze looked up into his eyes as he continued his sentence, his voice slowly growing louder.

"How do you do that? Know exactly what I need? And give it to me, even when it hurts you?" He began to yell at Kaze, Kaze smiled, chuckling at Lelouch, slowly tightening his grip around Lelouch's neck.

"Isn't that what love is? Lelouch?" He spoke softly, Lelouch's eyes widened in shock, his mouth slowly turning into a delicate smile as he began to thrust gently into Kaze.

"mmm,ah, Lelouch, I-I love you!" He moaned out as Lelouch caressed him. He pulled Lelouch up to face him,

"Don't forget that, Hnn, please." He spoke as his last tear fell from his eye, Lelouch watched that tear, steadily making it's way down his cheek and leaned into it. Slowly licking it off Kaze's face, Kaze moaned at the sudden touch. Lelouch backed away from his cheek and pulled Kaze into a kiss, their tongues gently playing as Lelouch picked up his speed. Kaze moaned into the kiss, and was about to separate from it when Lelouch pulled him back, thrusting his tongue in deeper. Kaze opened his eyes, Lelouch looked back into them with a lustful look. Kaze shivered and Lelouch let him go,

"God, Lelouch I'm gonna come again!" Kaze moaned as Lelouch picked up his speed..

"Hgnnn, me to." Lelouch muttered as he thrusted into the tight entrance. Kaze's vision began to blur as he felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter. Kaze's nails dug into his back as he listened to the smacking of their skin. Lelouch gasped as he felt Kaze tighten his walls around him. Kaze shot up as Lelouch's stomach rubbed against his, now extra sensitive, member.

"Hnnn, Lelouch I-Ahhhh!" Kaze moaned out as he came onto Lelouch's stomach, still rubbing against him. Lelouch gasped as he thrusted into Kaze one last time, his sperm overflowing Kaze and dripping out onto the couch.

"Hah, Lelouch. You. Hah. are an asshole." Kaze said as he noticed the mess surrounding them, and shot him a glare. Lelouch laughed and pulled Kaze into a kiss.

"Oops." Lelouch smirked and slowly pulled out of him. Kaze gasped at the feeling of the length being pulled out and gripped Lelouch's shoulders with a shudder. Lelouch felt his walls clench down and quickly pulled out, he didn't think he'd make it a forth round. Kaze stood up, wobbling a bit of the numbness of his ass, and walked toward the stairs.

"Come on Lelouch, I'm sticky." He wined as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kaze peeked his head into the bed room. Sighing in relief as he noticed Nunnaly still sleeping peacefully on the bed.<p>

"Thank god for NyQuil!" Kaze and Lelouch giggled as they walked over to the shower. Kaze walked into the stall and turned on the water, flinching as the cold water caressed his skin. Lelouch heard him gasp and stepped into the shower, pulling Kaze into his arms, Kaze sighed as he felt Lelouch's warm body against his. He smiled and pulled Kaze up to a kiss, their tongues gently caress their mouths, both forgetting about the cold water showering down on them.

Lelouch separated from the kiss and licked his lips, grabbing the soap he began to gently wash Kaze. Kaze smiled as he felt his body being caressed be Lelouch's hands and grabbed some shampoo and began washing Lelouch's hair. Lelouch grinned as he felt Kaze's hands caressing his scalp and let out a sigh. Lelouch put his head under the water and washed the soap out, careful not to get any in his eyes he tightly closed them. He opened them to Kaze bent down, he placed a finger on his entrance, flinching as he slowly pressed down. Lelouch blushed at the sight and tried to calm himself. Kaze looked at his finger now covered in come and sighed.

"Couldn't hold back, could you?" Kaze asked as he slowly pushed the fluid from his body, moaning as he felt it run down his leg. Lelouch couldn't hold back any longer and walked over to him, getting on his knees he slowly licked at the entrance.

"Nnng, Lelouch, don't do that...Leloooooh!" Kaze moaned as Lelouch removed his tongue and circled his entrance with his finger. Lelouch smirked as he heard the little mews escaping Kaze and slid his finger in. Kaze flinched as Lelouch brushed over his spot, Lelouch smirked and leaned up into Kaze's ear.

"I was rough, I'm sorry. Let me make it better." He whispered seductively into Kaze's ear. Kaze moaned as Lelouch nibbled his ear lope, and nodded his head yes. Lelouch smiled and kissed down Kaze's neck and back, he slowly thrusted his finger in further as he used his other hand to slowly stroke Kaze.

"Ah..Lelouch...hnnn...there." Kaze moaned out as he felt Lelouch hitting against his prostate.

"Here?" Lelouch ridiculed as he imitated his last thrust. Kaze flinched as his vision went white.

"Yes!" He screamed as Lelouch thrusted deeper in against him, Kaze felt wobbly and put his hands onto the shower wall for support. Lelouch chuckled and grabbed Kaze into his lap, his finger still thrusting deep into him. Kaze moaned and threw his arms around his neck.

"How...AAh..many times...hnn..are we..Agh...going to-" Lelouch cut him off with a kiss as he thrusted into him deeper, his hand stroking Kaze gently. Kaze flinched and pulled away as his vision went black,

"AAhhh! Lelouch!" He screamed as he came, the liquid squirted all over Lelouch's stomach. Lelouch caught him as he began to sink towards the floor. Kaze put his arms around Lelouch as he did,

"I wanna take a bath now, don't you?" Kaze chuckled as he looked at the mess covering Lelouch's stomach, the water showering down on the two teens. Lelouch laid Kaze down into the tub and turned the shower off. Starting the bath he grabbed the bubble bath and showed it to Kaze.

"Bubbles?" He asked Kaze, who chuckled and shook his head yes.

"Always!" He giggled out as the bubbles surrounded him and picked some up in his hand, he smiled as he saw Lelouch watching him and blew into them. Sending them flying toward Lelouch, Lelouch giggled and crawled over Kaze, his face suddenly turning serious as he looked into Kaze's shamrock and Fiery eyes. Kaze looked up at Lelouch, worried at his sudden mood change he placed his hand on his cheek. Lelouch sighed and placed his hand over Kaze's,

"Kaze...don't ever let Suzaku touch you again." He spoke calmly towards Kaze, despite the emotions boiling inside him. Kaze knew this, and held him close, kissing his cheek.

"You are the only one who will touch me Lelouch." Lelouch sighed and hugged him close, Kaze giggled and pulled Lelouch up to face him. Kaze gasped as he looked into Lelouch's eyes, they had an unfamiliar glow to them. Full of pain and heart ache.

"Lelouch..." He whispered as he slowly stroked his cheek, he leaned into his lips, Lelouch smiled and kissed back. Kaze pulled Lelouch under him and sat on his lap, placing Lelouch's hand onto his cheek he smiled his Lulu smile. Lelouch smiled and stroked his cheek, Kaze let out a sigh as he felt Lelouch's free hand slid down to his waist.

"I love you Kaze." Lelouch said as Kaze sighed in relief when he rubbed his back, his muscles relaxing to his touch. Kaze smiled and leaned back, turning the water off, bubbles flying into the air as he breathed towards them. He yawned and stretched his arms out, Kaze gasped as he felt Lelouch suddenly kissing up his stomach.

"Again?" He asked tiredly as Lelouch neared his lips. Lelouch noticed his weariness and kissed him.

"No, you'll pass out." Kaze giggled and kissed him again.

"Damn right I will, thank god my ass is used to you." Lelouch studied Kaze's body and laughed at himself as he noticed all his new markings. Kaze put his arms around Lelouch and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to pass out soon, Lelouch. I'm so tired." He said with a yawn as he slowly felt himself run out of energy. Lelouch chuckled and picked him up, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around Kaze and seated him on the bed. Lelouch wrapped another towel around his waist and went to grab clothes for them. He walked back over to Kaze, who was now dazed, and began to dress him. Slowly sliding the silk pant up Kaze's soft pale legs, He then slid the shirt over his shoulders and placed him next to Nunnaly. Kaze grabbed Lelouch by the hair as he tried to slid away, forcing him into a kiss. Lelouch accepted and thrusted his tongue into Kaze's mouth, a silver string of saliva connecting them as they parted. Kaze giggled,

"Are you going to afternoon classes? It's barley noon." Kaze said as he looked at the clock. Lelouch looked at the clock and stayed silent for a moment.

"Maybe, if you and-" Kaze cut him off,

"Go, I can take care of her." Kaze said as he slid his hands around Lelouch's neck. Lelouch smiled and rested his head on Kaze's chest, listening closely to the beating of Kaze's heart.

"You better get going love." Kaze said as he gently stroked Kaze's hair. Lelouch opened his eyes and got up sighing at the thought of leaving his side. Kaze simply smiled a weak grin and pulled Nunnaly into his arms as he drifted off to a deep sleep. God knows how much he needed it after there action**s**.

Lelouch got dressed and headed for the bed room door, looking at the sight of Kaze and Nunnaly cuddling before he shut the door and headed for school. Sighing in relief as he remembered Suzaku was **NOT** going to be there.


	19. Chapter 19: The Hideout

**Not my best chapter...I know...but I like how I ended it :)**

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked over to Nunnaly's room and slowly opened the door, Nunnaly sitting up from the sudden noise,<br>"Brother?" Lelouch smiled and walked towards her, gently sitting down next to her.

"Where's Kaze?" Lelouch asked as he noticed the empty spot next to her, still warm to the touch.

"He's getting ready for work in the bathroom, he was by Princess Euphemia personally. He seemed worried, maybe you should go check on him." Nunnaly said with a smile. Lelouch sighed at the thought of Kaze having to leave so late in the night. He removed his hand from her forehead with a gentle stroke and got up from the bed, walking toward the bathroom. He opened the door to Kaze wearing a special white uniform, he watched as Kaze pulled his arms through the sleeves and tied his cape around his neck, stopping when he noticed someone staring at him. Instantly brighting up as he saw Lelouch standing in the door way when he turned around.

"Lelouch!" He giggled as he threw himself into his arms, Lelouch smiled as he felt Kaze's silk-like skin caressed his neck and hugged his waist in return.

"Where are you going so late at night?" Lelouch asked in a worried tone, Kaze smiled warmly as he looked into Lelouch's violet eyes and placed his hand on his cheek.

"I've been called in by Princess Euphemia," He sighed and rested his head on Lelouch's chest, listening to the sound of his heart. Slowly he looked up at Lelouch

"I'm afraid I can't get out of this one." He said with a sigh and left Lelouch embrace, walking over to Nunnaly, who was resting among the mountain of pillows. Kaze sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Nunnaly I wish I could stay but-" Nunnaly cut him off.  
>"No, it's all right, you've looked over me all day, thank you for today. It was really fun!" Nunnaly finished with a giggle and Kaze smiled warmly.<p>

"I promise we'll go back outside again soon, I had a lot of fun today too. Next time Lelouch can come, okay?" Lelouch watched the two conversate, slowly keeping his eyes on Kaze as he kissed Nunnaly on her forehead as he got up from the bed. Kaze got up with a stretch, his cape swirling around him as he walked toward his bag, pulling out an unfamiliar cell phone. Lelouch watched as he flipped it open and examined the screen, sighing he put it in his pocket. Kaze looked to Lelouch and walked over to him, Lelouch gasped at the sight. Kaze's cape embracing his lean body, the white uniform reflecting off the moon light escaping into the room. Sighing, he opened his arms and pulled Kaze into his embrace, resting his head on Kaze's

"Do you really have to go?" Lelouch asked in a sad tone. Kaze smiled and stroked Lelouch's cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
>"Yes, I do. Here." Kaze pulled out a piece of paper from his pockets, unfolding it he saw a number scribbled down.<p>

"That's my work number, I always have that phone on me so you'll always be able to get a hold of me." Kaze walked over to the bed room door, turning around he looked needingly at Lelouch.

"Good night, Nunnaly. Walk me to the door, Lelouch?" He asked as he strutted into the hallway, Lelouch falling close behind. They were silent as they walked down the stairs,  
>Kaze opened the front door and began to walk out, when Lelouch suddenly grabbed him by the waist and roughly pulled him into a kiss. Kaze flinched at first then leaned into it, throwing his arms around Lelouch's neck, intertwining his fingers into Lelouch's hair. Kaze moaned as he felt Lelouch's tongue assault his mouth, rolling over his gums and teeth. Kaze pulled out of it, worried he would be seduced back to bed and late for work. Kaze smiled as he felt Lelouch tighten his grasp on his waist and rested his head on his chest. Kaze looked up with a sad smile, as they stood in the open door way<p>

"I've got to go Lelouch." He said as he slowly left his embrace, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he ran out the door. Lelouch stood there, his hands still open from their embrace, sighing he crossed his arms, leaning his body against the door way. He waited until he could no longer see Kaze running in the distance and shut the door, making his way into Nunnaly's room. He stood out in the hall as he opened the door, waiting to see if Nunnaly had fallen asleep.

"Lelouch?" Nunnaly asked in her frail voice as she sat up. Lelouch smiled and walked into the room, kneeling next to her bed.

"Looks like your fevers gone, I'll have to thank Kaze later." A bright smile appeared across her face as he said Kaze's name.

"Yes, Kaze even took me outside when I got better, it was so much fun! I hope we can do it again tomorrow, all of us, together." Nunnaly's said as she lightly laid back onto her pillows that Kaze set up for her.

"It seems to me...that you've become a little distant lately, like you have other things laying on your mind." Nunnaly whispered. Lelouch took Nunnaly's hand and held it,

"Your wrong, I haven't changed. No matter what...I'll always be at your side Nunnaly." Nunnaly giggled,

"Kaze said the same thing...so then, can I be a little selfish now? Please hold my hand, just a little longer. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep alone, I'll have that dream again." Lelouch's gaze slowly turned sad, and he held tightly held onto his sisters small hand.

* * *

><p>"Thanks to your plan, Vicerein, the Japanese Liberation Front was almost completely destroyed. The few members who managed to escape are being hunted down one by one." Cornelia interrupted Dalton,<p>

"Do I hear sarcasm? Our military is finally starting to recover so-"

"No, that was not my intention. However, I believe our post-occupational strategy has been mistaken from the beginning." Kaze zoned out into his thoughts as he "listened" to the meeting of counsels and such.

"I wonder if Nunnaly's fever has gone down, I hope I can get home in time to take her outside while it's still daylight." Kaze kept thinking to himself as the conversations around him continued. He was torn from his thoughts by one particular question.

"Why were area 11's subways and mountains ignored in the first place? The control of civil registration and property law in the ghetto is laughably lax. Enormous hotbeds of antigovernment activism are neglected completely!" Kaze watched as Guilford yelled at area 11's supervisor.

"Well, the subways system spreads throughout the entire archipelago, it's not financially feasible to destroy them anywhere but in the settlements."  
>"Even though you know they provide the terrorists sanctuary and transportation?"<p>

"W-We were under Prince Clovis's order..." As the Councillor kept coming up with excuse after excuse Kaze had had enough, soon he was going to blow their cover. Kaze jumped in with a question, trying steer the conversation another way, as they began talking about the collection of Aristocrats helping Zero.

"Then what about the search for the Order of the Black Knights?" Kaze asked calmly as he leaned back into his seat, a bored expression on his face. The consular looked Kaze up and down trying to discover his plan when Kaze gave him a harsh look.

"Well?" The councilor flinched as Kaze's voice escalating to a yell that made Cornelia turn and stare,

"W-We've determined from examination of the few remaining Sheild Machines that the Marita incident was indeed Zero's doing." Kaze moaned his expression getting annoyed,

"I could have told you that," He said as he rubbed his forehead in complete agony.

"But we have been unable as of yet to determine anything from his men's remains." Kaze sighed and reached for his glass of water, taking a big gulp as Cornelia spoke.

"Let the Kyoto Group be. They won't lead us to Zero." Kaze interrupted her as he stuck his hand into the water and rubbed it on his forehead.

"Following that line would only serve as a distraction." He spoke as he removed his hand with a flick. Cornelia and the others staring in awe at his sudden mood change.

* * *

><p>Kaze searched for the place Zero said his hideout would be and came to a large van parked in an alley way. He sighed and walked to the door, slowly opening it to see the black knights and Zero sitting on the couch. The Black Knights gasped as they looked at his Britannian uniform and pulled out their guns. Kaze simply walked in from the door way and shut the door behind him. After spending the day in that hell hole, Kaze could have been faced with a thousand guns and still not give a shit.<p>

"You Britannian! Who do you think you are-" The Knight was cut off by Zero himself.

"Stop, he is one of us! That is Kaze." He said as Kaze yawned tiredly as the Knights lowered their guns, he hadn't gone to bed since he'd left Lelouch's house, it was now sunset, and all he wanted to do was collapse on the couch and sleep. Kaze unclipped the cape hanging from his neck and slowly walked over to the couch, his body swaying tiredly in a princely fashion. He collapsed right next to Zero, with a moan he pocked Zero's mask,

"Where. Is. My. Phone." He said each word as he tapped the mask, the Knights gasping at the lack of respect. Zero laughed under his mask and grabbed Kaze's hand, slowly placing it on his own.

"Ah, sorry I had it delivered to me, I could not find your address in the government data place." Zero said as he pulled the blue flip phone from his pocket, Kaze smiled and grabbed it, laying his head on Zero's lap. He yawned and wined some more.

"Excuses, I got lost about three times trying to find this damn thing. By the way, the Britannian government is searching desperately for your trail, it's getting harder and harder to steer them in the wrong direction." Kaze said as he rubbed his eyes, bags beginning to form under them. Lelouch sighed as he looked down at Kaze's tired face.

"It seems you haven't been getting enough sleep." Kaze chuckled and petted his mask playfully,

"How could I, your a tough guy to work for, you know that? I can barley move anymore." Kaze said as he stretched out on Zero's lap. Kallen had had enough and stood up,

"Just who do you think you are? Show some respect!" Kaze's mood suddenly changed from playful to aggravated. Slowly, he stood up of Zero's lap, turning and glaring at Kallen, he winced as his side began to pulse and clenched it tightly. He'd been bothered by it all day but decided it was best to ignore it, Zero noticed this,

"If anyone should be showing respect, it's you! I've saved all of your lives countless times, if it wasn't for me you would all be on death row right now! Your so called, Counselors, are idiots, not able to answer a single question of Cornelia's without a whimper! Leaving me to deal with that bitch!" Zero interrupted Kaze turning his attention from his side to the Knights, specifically Kallen,

"He is right. He has sacrificed many things for us, he deserves our utmost respect and trust. Even before he joined the Black Knights he saved my life." Lelouch smiled under his mask as he remembered the time he almost got caught in the blast of his own bombs planted in the hotel, when Kaze pulled him into the opposite direction saving him from the explosion. Kallen stood there for a moment and then sighed, her face full of remorse.

"Forgive me, Zero, Kaze." She said as she slowly sat down on the couch. Kaze moaned and leaned back onto Zero, sighing in relief as the pulsing stopped and nuzzled against Zero's chest. He suddenly stopping as he remembered this was Zero, NOT Lelouch. Kaze slowly sat up and removed the contacts from his eyes, Kallen gasped as he took them off, recognizing Kaze's eyes. Kaze smirked and leaned over Zero to her,

"I was wondering why you didn't recognize me. Contacts, they're so comfortable." He teased Kallen, he slowly got up, wincing in pain at his side. He began to head towards the stairs unbuttoning his uniform shirt as he neared it.

"Kaze...I thought it was just a coincident..." Kallen stared blankly as Kaze tore off his uniform shirt, wearing a small white tank top underneath, he put the coat on the rack by the stairs.

"There's no such thing as coincidence Kallen." Kaze smiled warmly at Kallen as he sat back down next to Zero, laying his head gently down back on Zero lap. Zero sighed,

"Spoiled aren't you." Kaze laughed and rubbed his forehead,

"Damn right." He said tiredly as he forced his eyes to stay open. Kallen huffed at Kaze's closeness with Zero and went back to reading. Ohgi walked up and handed out a letter to Zero,

"Here." He said happily as he looked at the adorable teen resting on his lap.

"Hmm, what is it?" He said as he took the letter,

"A love letter." Kaze giggled and opened his fiery eye and stared up at Ohgi, who gasped at its beauty.

"From you?" Kaze snickered as a blush wiped across Ohgi's face.

"Your not serious." Zero asked, Kaze burst out laughing with Tamaki.

"There's no joking with this guy." Tamaki laughed out. Kallen looked at Tamaki with a stern look.

"Jesus, Tamaki, it's not that funny." Ohgi continued, forcing the blush off his face.

"It's from the Kyoto group. They say that they'd like to meet us in person."

"Is that such a big deal?" He said as he crossed his legs, careful not to discomfort Kaze, Kallen looked up from her book in dismay.

"Big deal? It's Kyoto!" Kaze snickered at their ignorance,

"If they like what they see, I'm sure they'll support us financially. Our money problems will be-"

"Money? I was under the impression that we had plenty as long as we stuck to my budget."

"Well..." Ohgi whispered as he shot a glare to Tamaki, Kaze smirked and teased out

"Buuuusted!"

"I-it's not my fault! We're a huge organization. More people means more expenses." Kallen looked up,

"As if all the dinners you treated to the new recruits didn't come out of the budget, Mr. Bigshot!" Tamaki moved over to face Kallen,

"You-" Kallen got up in his face,

"I know where you go too." Tamaki moved away

"You do?" He said with an innocent face, as he sat his back against the couch.

"Anyway, lets have Kaze-"

"No way, I don't think I can handle that much on my plate! Ohgi looks like a capable man! Aren't you, Ohgi?" Ohgi blushed as Kaze gave him a wink and his victorious peace sign.

"Well-" Tamaki interrupted him,

"Hey! I've always handled the money! Don't you think-" Kallen and Kaze cut him off.

"And look where that got us!" They looked at each other and giggled, Kaze brought up his hand for a high-five and she accepted it with a smack.

"If you want me to trust you, you'll have to show me you're trustworthy."

"Look who's talking! You won't even show you comrades your face! Gaaah...How about it Zero!" Ohgi and Kaze looked at Tamaki

"Just hold on now..." Ohgi said as Kallen suddenly stood up.

"It doesn't matter who Zero really is! He's shown us his worth as our leader by virtue over Cornelia. What more could you possibly ask?" Kaze opened his eyes to the shouting and spoke.

"I agree, I haven't even seen his face and I trust him with MY life. I will admit though, the curiosity, is KILLING ME." He said as he closed his eyes. Only to shot them open again and suddenly sit up.

"Zero! That reminds with me! I have something to discuss with you!" Kaze quickly sat up, only to lose his balance at the sudden pain shooting up through his side. Ohgi caught him before he hit the floor and pulled him up to his chest. He placed his hands around Kaze's waist, his hand rubbing over Kaze's bruise. Kaze winced in pain and pulled away, accidentally walking back into Zero. Who grabbed his arm out off the way and pulled up his shirt, inspecting the wound. Which was now growing larger with an imprint of Ohgi's palm in the middle. The Knights gasped at the size of the bruise, Kaze winced as Zero touched it.

"Have you been properly cleaning this?" He said as he released Kaze's hand, Kaze shivered as he felt Zero's finger still inspecting the wound.

"When I can." Kaze managed out, still wincing from the pain. Zero sighed and pulled his shirt back down,

"Seems it's become infected, just how hard did that pilot hit you?" Kaze laughed,

"I thought he broke my ribs." Kaze said as he straighten out his shirt.

"Hit? That was a bruise from a punch? It looks like you were hit with a bat!" Ohgi asked in concern, Kaze giggled at the naiveness.

"Please, I'm lucky it wasn't a general. My ribs would have been seriously demolished. In the military, strength, is everything." Kaze sighed and walked over to the stairs, wincing as his bruise pounded in pain with each step.

"Zero, wheres the shower? If this things infected I have some serious cleaning to do." Zero walked over to Kaze and picked him up, Kaze gasped as he was lifted into his familar arms.

"Z-Zero?"

"That wound is to deep for you to be moving around, this is the least I can do for a comrade." Zero said as he carried Kaze up the stairs, who simply looked at Zero with a questioning glare. Tamaki watched as they disappeared up the stairs and heard the door to his private room shut.

"They seem...close." Tamaki said with a shrug as he heard the water start. The Knights all agreed, and went back to talking. Kallen stayed silent as the rest of the Knights talked, thinking.

* * *

><p>Zero slowly lowered Kaze into the bath water, Kaze had taken off his shirt but left his boxers on. Kaze winced as he felt the warm water touch his wound and threw his arms around Zero's neck. He gasped at the familiar feeling and quickly let go,<p>

"S-sorry, instinct." He giggled as he clutched his wound. Zero stayed quiet for a moment before he suddenly broke the silence with a question.

"I think I'm ready to tell you...but if you want to know you have to take the mask off yourself. I want it to be your own decision." He said calmly, Kaze suddenly looked up and put his hands on the mask puling him to face him.

"You sure?" Kaze whispered so no one could hear. Zero slowly shook his head yes. Kaze pulled at the mask as it retracted it's hold on his hair, the raven colored locks falling from the opening. Kaze stopped before he removed it completely and sighed.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Zero sighed and looked up at Kaze through the mask,

"Go ahead." Kaze hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breathe,

"I know you...don't I?"


	20. Chapter 20: The Apologizes

**I'm purposely making this chapter extremely long! I didn't really like how it sounded, still don't actually, I'm tempted to write this whole series over...but I'll finish it first, than I might do that...if I get better at writing, which would be awesome! Anyways here is the next chapter, The Apologizes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaze woke up to the constant pulsing of his wound. Wincing he sat up on the comfy bed, looking around for Zero. He listened for any commotion,but the van stayed quiet. Sighing he stood up and looked at the clock. It was noon, and he could sleep another 15 hours if he really wanted to, but threw on his uniform pants and opened the door. Walking down stairs he grabbed his coat, throwing it over his arms he looked around for his cape. Which was laying nicely folded on the coffee table near the couch.<p>

_Yup, spoiled_.

He thought to himself as he grabbed it and tied it on, grabbing his new cell from his pocket and began flipping through the contacts. Stopping as he scrolled over Zero's name, he hesitated for a moment before he clicked on it and began to send a message.

"I'm going to head to work, is there anything you need?" He sat on the couch as he waited for a response. As he sat on the couch he heard his phone go off, playing an unfamiliar tune, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Are you sure you should be heading out with that wound?" Kaze felt his heart flutter and smirked with a giggle.

_Did I just giggle? _

He thought to himself as he gained control of his voice, the smirk still remaining on his face.

"I'll be fine. I feel much better, thanks for your help yesterday." Kaze typed back, his thoughts wandered back to yesterday. He swore he knew Zero from somewhere, Zero **DID** admit that he knew him but, **WHO**? He was torn from his thoughts by his phone,

"Be more careful next time, for now I have enough information. I'll contact you if that changes." Kaze let out another giggle as he read the text, Kaze felt his heart fluttered and flipped,

_I swear to fucking god if I giggle one more time!_

Kaze thought to himself as a blush appeared across his cheeks, he crossed his legs and sighed, thinking only of Lelouch's touch and how much he needed his embrace. He flinched when he heard his second phone ring, grabbing for it he answered,

"Hello, this is Kaze." He said smoothly as he got up of the couch and walked for the door.

"Kaze?" He heard princess Euphemia on the other side of the line and smiled.

"Euphemia? Whats up?" He said as he climbed down the stairs of the van and began walking back to the base.

"I need your help..."

* * *

><p>" Severely damaged bodies go to tent two. Personal articles should be attributed to their owners as soon as possible. Identifiable bodies go in tent one. Lets try not to make this harder for the people!" Kaze said into his walkie talkie as he inspected the grounds, checking off various things on his clipboard.<p>

"Of all the things she would ask me to do." Kaze moaned as he sat down on a bolder, he looked over all the bodies and sighed.

_This wasn't supposed to happen_.

He thought to himself as he turned away from the bodies, noticing the Lancelot begin recharged he smiled and got up. He knew that when the Lancelot was near by, so was Suzaku, and right now. He needed some Suzaku.

"Had enough of digging up the dead?" Lloyd asked as he walked over to Suzaku as he poured the water from his bottle onto his head. Suzaku looked down as he talked, the dripping off his hair onto the dirt.

"I'd like to help with the rescue operations a little longer, if possible." Kaze listened to their conversation as he walked closer to them.

"Continue as long as you like You're under Princess Cornelia's orders anyway." Suzaku looked up to face the smiling Lloyd.

"Lloyd, what are the Black Knights trying to do? What did they hope to gain from such destruction?" Kaze stopped walking toward them beginning to talk about the Black Knights,

"They're champions of justice, as they said themselves." Kaze flinched as he heard Suzaku clench his water bottle, the plastic cracking as he did.

"And this is justice?" Lloyd sighed,

"Hey, hey, please tell me you aren't going to pull me into an argument about the nature of "Justice". We're soldiers you know." Suzaku looked up to what he thought was Shirley, but Cecil interrupted him with a yell,

"Suzaku! You're energy filer has been changed!" Suzaku yelled back an all right to look back at Shirley, only to see Kaze walking over to the forest. He looked at Kaze's sad face and ran to the Lancelot to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Kaze walked into the forest and sat on a stomp, clenching his side. Slowly taking off his coat he examined his bandage, blood soaking through the layers. Kaze sighed and pulled out some spare bandages from his pocket and began removing the dirtied ones, wincing as it tore away from his skin.<p>

He paused when he heard a distant humming sound, almost resembling that of a motorcycle. He turned in the direction of the sound when it suddenly stopped, Kaze looked questioning in that direction but quickly dismissed it as his wound began to pulse. He finished unwrapping the bandage and stood up off the stomp, when the Lancelot came bursting out through the trees.

Kaze jumped and tripped over the stomp, his bruise scrapping along the side. He screamed out in pain as he felt the wound open further. He got on all fours holding his wound tightly as he stood up on his knees, Suzaku jumped down from the Lancelot with a hop only to stop in his tracks as he noticed Kaze holding a wound on his side, blood escaping through the openings in his fingers. Kaze relaxed as he saw Suzaku, he slowly sat on the stomp and began re-wrapping his side up.

"Whew, I thought someone was trying to kill me for a moment." Kaze said with a giggle as he finished wrapping the bandage, sighing in relief as the pulsing stopped. Suzaku stared blankly at the dried blood on Kaze's hand.

"uhhh, Suzaku?" He said as Suzaku looked at him, completely zoned in his own world. Kaze got up and limped over to Suzaku.

"Sssuuuzzzaaakkkuu?" He teasingly said as he stood in front of him, he sighed when he got no response and pinched Suzaku's cheeks, pulling them out towards him. He flinched at the touch of Kaze,

"You know, if your going to zone out every time you see blood, you really shouldn't be a soldier." Kaze said with a sigh as he let go out Suzaku's cheeks.

"Kaze? What happened?" He said as he suddenly lifted Kaze's arms over his head to inspect the wound, Kaze lfintched as he felt himself be lifted off the ground.

_**So**, not fair!_

He thought to himself as he looked down at the ground with a pout.

"You know, this isn't how your supposed to treat your superiors..." Kaze said with a frown as he wiggled in Suzaku's grasp, he knew he probably wasn't going to escape but there was no way in hell he wasn't going to try!

"Kaze? Answer me! What happened!" Suzaku asked as Kaze struggled in his arms, Kaze stopping when he noticed the sudden change in Suzaku,

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Kaze yelled as he kicked Suzaku in the stomach, sighing when Suzaku didn't even flinch at the impact. Suzaku sighed and walked them over to the stomp, pinning him down against it. Kaze gasped at their position, blushing when he felt Suzaku's leg rub against his inner thigh.

"S-Suzaku! Stop this!" He yelled as Suzaku removed the bandage protecting his wound. Suzaku gasped as he noticed the familiar bruise, Kaze gasped as the wound began to pulse from the returning circulation,

"I did this..." Suzaku slowly rubbed his hand over the bruise, making Kaze flinch, a little moan escaping his mouth.

"N-no, this is my fault..." He said as he blushed under Suzaku's fingers slowly caressing him. He flinched as they rubbed over his sweet spot and moaned,

"Ah!" Kaze blushed and bit his lip, Suzaku looked up and blushed at Kaze's aroused face. Slowly leaned up to Kaze's lips, his fingers still rubbing Kaze's spot. Kaze twitched in pleasure, he moaned louder as his fingers rubbed faster around it,

"Nnn, S-suzaku, please...AH!" Kaze moaned, Suzaku leaned down and pulled Kaze into a kiss, forcing his tongue deep into Kaze's mouth. Kaze flinched and let a tear fall from his eye as Suzaku pulled away, Suzaku looked down at him,

"I'm sorry Kaze I just-" Suzaku was cut off by a sudden blow to the head, releasing Kaze he fell to the ground. Kaze sat up and rubbed his head from the headbutt.

"I TOLD YOU! NEXT TIME IT WOULDN'T BE A SLAP!" Kaze yelled at Suzaku who looked surprised at Kaze's sudden strength. Suzaku got up and walked toward Kaze, stopping when Kaze flinched as he moved toward him,

"I'm sorry it's just...I lo-"

"DON'T!" Kaze interrupted Suzaku, Kaze placed his hands over his face,

_Please..._

he whispered in his head

"Don't say it...you can't" His voice now a whisper, Suzaku walked up to him and forced him into his arms,

"Why? Because your Lelouch's-" Kaze cut him off

"Yes! Don't you get it! I LOVE Lelouch!" Suzaku flinched as he listened to Kaze speak and held him harder.

"Suzaku, I know it hurts," Kaze looked up at Suzaku and placed his hand on his cheek,

"I'm sorry, I can't return your love." Kaze sighed and pulled Suzaku's mouth down to his, kissing him deeply. Suzaku opened his eyes and thrusted his tongue into his mouth. Kaze accepted and they're tongues played, Kaze's hands making their way into Suzaku's hair. Intertwining his fingers with the brunettes curly locks of hair, Kaze pulled away from the kiss, laying his head onto Suzaku's shoulder. Sliding hishands down from Suzaku's hair to his shoulder,

"I can't love you this way, I'm sorry." Kaze said as he pulled himself out of Suzaku's arms, he walked over to the stomp and grabbed his coat. Throwing it on, he sighed and stood there for a moment, shivering as he felt Suzaku's glare on him. Kaze turned around and held out his hand toward Suzaku, Suzaku stared at it for a moment and then grabbed it.

"I'll always love you Kaze..." He whispered, Kaze felt the tears build in his eyes as they walked toward the Lancelot, Kaze leaned his head against Suzaku's arm, their fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as they walked.

* * *

><p>Kaze sat on the Lancelot's hand as they rolled out of the forest, Suzaku watching Kaze carefully through the ride. Kaze looked up at the sun shinning down on them as they rode out of the forests, and laid down letting the sun hit his stomach.<p>

"I could sleep right here..." Kaze said to Suzaku as they rode through the dirt and debris, Suzaku spoke through the mic,

"Then go to sleep, I don't mind. I'll make sure you don't fall." He said kindly as he looked at the sight of Kaze lying on the hand, his cape embracing the air around. He truly looked like a prince, Kaze turned his head and looked through the green eye's of the Lancelot to Suzaku.

"I wonder..." Kaze said to himself as he sat up, eying the Lancelot's shoulder. Kaze got up, bracing himself as the Lancelot moved and jumped onto the shoulder. A bright smile wiped across his face as he felt the wind swirling around him,

"Faster! Suzaku!" He said like a little child through his giggling, Suzaku looked up at him and abided. Kaze held on with all his strength as he felt them pick up speed, taking larger breathes as the air zipped past them. Kaze looked up to the sky and smiled taking a deep breathe, he looked up at the clouds passing them by and smiled.

"Hey...Suzaku." Suzaku slowed the Lancelot to a stop and looked over at Kaze,

"What?" He asked in a happy tone, only to stop when he saw a serious glare on Kaze's face.

"Do you hate the Black Knights?" Kaze looked up at Suzaku,

_Why did I even ask, I know the answer..._

He thought to himself in the silence, the wind blowing his hair around his eyes,

"Yes..." Was all Suzaku said as he began moving the Lancelot towards the camp once more. Kaze looked up at the sun, a tear falling down his cheek.

_Dammit..._

* * *

><p>"He was a devote servant of god, and a good friend to us all. He was a good husband to his wife, a good father to his children. May he rest in peace, in the kingdom of the lord." The priest finished speaking and the coffin lowered into the ground. Shirley's mother interrupted the silence of the ceremony.<p>

"No Stop! Don't make him go through it again! darling! Darling!" Shirley's mother fell to the ground before the grave, Shirley knelt next to her, comforting her. The student council stood watching, Lelouch looked down at the floor speechless. Kallen spoke up,

"Shirley, I'm so sorry."

"W-why are you apologizing?" Kallen gasped and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to! When you were in that hotel-jacking, I was watching TV, and I thought they looked kinda cool..." Rivals said slowly looking away from Shirley and toward the ground."No, no, that doesn't have anything to do with this." Shirley said with a soft smile on her face, Milly grabbed her shoulder as she walked closer

"Stop it. I'm concerned, Have you cried enough?" Kaze slowly grabbed Shirley hands,

"If you hold it inside, it'll only hurt more." He slowly said his tears threatening to fall. Shirley looked at the ground as she spoke,

"Its all right.I've...I've cried plenty." Suzaku yelled,

"Its not fair! The way Zero does things...it's not right! They don't fight for themselves. All they do is take advantage of others. They can't change anything." Kaze and Lelouch went silent, staring at the ground. Milly changed the subject

"Well, its time we get going. Shirley, we'll be waiting for you in the student council room." Milly turned around,

"All right everyone, let's go." Rivals turned to Lelouch,

"Come on Lelouch" Only to be pulled away by Milly. Kaze walked away from Lelouch and Shirley. As they became out of sight he turned to Milly,

"I'm meet up with you guys later okay?" Kaze said as he began to walk away, Suzaku noticed the tears streaming down his face as he turned the corner.

"I'm going to go check on him." Suzaku yelled as he ran to catch up with Kaze.

* * *

><p>Kaze wobbled over to a nearby garden and hid away in it, he slowly looked around him checking for anyone else among the trees. When he saw no one was there he fell to his knees, no longer able to hold in his emotions he cried. His sobs muffled by his sleeve, he hit the ground with his fist in anger.<p>

"Why? Why do they have to pay!" Kaze screamed to himself as he fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Suzaku followed Kaze until he heard Kaze's sobs and rushed over, running into the garden he saw Kaze sprawled out on the floor. Tears streaming down his face as he looked up at Suzaku. Suzaku gasped as he looked down upon Kaze and pulled him into a hug, Kaze tightly squeezing him, crying into his shoulder as Suzaku wrapped his arms around his waist.

Lelouch slowly walked back to the school, when he heard Kaze crying and went to find him. He followed the sobs through the trees of the garden, he slowly walked in on Kaze crying into Suzaku's shoulder.

Kaze continued to cry onto Suzaku's shoulder, Suzaku slowly rubbing his back. He felt himself dieing inside spewing out inaudible apologizes in his head.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm evolved, I'm sorry that I'm a Black Knight, I'm sorry I love him, I'm sorry I love you!_

He cried out even more as he thought, Suzaku pulled him to face him wiping tears from his cheeks, only to have more fall onto his fingers.

"Suzaku...I wanted to save them! I-I-" Kaze was cut of by a kiss from Suzaku, Lelouch flinched as he walked in on the scene, Kaze pulled away from it only to be pulled into another. His eyes went wide as he felt Suzaku thrust his tongue into his mouth, he continued to fight. But found himself quickly giving up, he placed his arms around Suzaku's neck and leaned father in, unaware that Lelouch was watching. Lelouch stared in dismay as he saw Kaze accept his advances and walked away, a tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Kaze laid sprayed out on the floor of his dorm, daydreaming about earlier that morning. He shivered as he remembered him leaning into Suzaku's kiss, when a sudden knock on his door drove him from his memories. He slowly got up, rubbing his tired eyes as he walked to the door, not checking to see who it was he opened the door.<p>

"Lelouch?" He felt a rush of remorse as he looked into Lelouch's eyes, and moved out of the door way,

"Come in." He said flatly as he walked into his kitchen for a glass of water. Lelouch walked in, closing the door behind him he walked in and sat on Kaze's bed.

"Do you want anything to drink, or something to eat? I can make you something if your hungry, Lelouch?" Kaze looked out of the kitchen and saw Lelouch sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the floor. Kaze sighed and walked over to Lelouch, who looked up blankly at him.

"Kaze do you-" Kaze's phone cut him off, he sighed and walked over to the counter, grabbing it and answering it again, not checking to see who it was.

"Kaze. This is Cornelia. I have a job for you."

_Fuck me and my so called "Luck"_. Kaze thought to himself as he politely answered Cornelia.

"We are-" Kaze listened as Cornelia spoke the plan and hung up when she was done, sighing he sat next to Lelouch. Laying his head gently against Lelouch's arm.

I'm going to kill that bitch one day, god I hate her gut-. Lelouch interrupted his thoughts with a question.

"Do you still believe in the Black Knights?" He asked slowly his voice a slightly louder than a whisper, Kaze stared at him for a moment before he answered,

"I don't know." was all he could say as he looked up at his ceiling.


	21. Chapter 21: The Injury

**I actually like this chapter, for some reason I could not stop writing it...either way! I'm now starting the next chapter, not sure when it will be done but I think it should be up by tomorrow. I really need to add some lemons though...it's been AWHILE!**

* * *

><p>"Wait a minuet Zero." Kaze looked up from his spot on top of a wooden box and listened, not that he really cared at the moment.<p>

"Sure, it's a favor for the Kyoto Group, and it won't be any trouble for us, and certainly the Japanese Liberation Front would rather side with us than flee overseas, but-" Zero cut him off, Kaze sighed and pulled his visor over his eyes.

"You gave us this information...Diethard, was it?" Kaze looked up as he heard Diethard, and scrunched his stomach.

_Wait...Diet hard?...I'm not getting fat am I?_ He than looked up at Zero, who was looking at Diethard and sighed in relief,

_Okay not talking to me...good._ He sighed in relief and pulled his visor back over his eyes, attempting to forget what happened earlier that day.

"Yes, it's an honor to meet you, Zero."Diethard spoke polity to Zero who was standing on top of a pile of...well, trash. Kaze couldn't help but snicker at the "coincidence".

"Cornelia has commissioned a unit of aquatic knights, and is plotting the capture of the JLF's Major General Katase. Is that right?" Zero asked in a flat tone.

"Yes. Headquarters is already preparing a special media announcement." Kaze got up from his spot as he listened to their conversation and traveled further back into the warehouse, attempting to get as far away from the noise as possible. Sighing in relief when he could no longer hear their voices he laid down onto the cold floor. Despite how uncomfortable it was he feel into a deep sleep. Zero watched as Kaze got up and left, sighing as he traveled further out of his sight.

"Colonel Toudou will never be able to meet up with Major General Katase. The JLF has no proper armed forces left. Their only hope is to hold them off with the threat of igniting their liquid Sakuradite." Oghi interuppted him

"Yeah! So we should help Major Kat-" Zero cut him off with a stern voice,

"Ohgi! Who are we?" Kaze heard the yell from his spot further back and moaned, Zero heard and lowered his voice.

"W-We are the Black Knights..."

"Then we have only one goal. We will destroy Cornelia's Unit and absorb the Japanese Liberation Front's remaining forces. This day tonight, we regain what we lost in Narita!" Ohgi interrupted him,

"Can we win?"

"A foolish question." A smile swept across his face

"Got it."

"Prepare for the operation. You all have your orders." Zero said as he turned around and began to walk to Kaze,

"U-Um, Zero!" Zero turned back around to face Kallen

"I have something to do, if you want to talk it will have to be later." Zero turned back around and walked toward Kaze

* * *

><p>Kaze opened his eyes to the darkness of the ware house and sat up, clutching his back in pain.<p>

"I would sleep in the worst place possible." He said as he lifted his arms to the ceiling, his arms and back cracking at the sudden movement. He flinched when he heard a chuckle,

"Who-Oh, I see." Kaze said as he saw Zero sitting on crate a short distance away, quickly turning away as he noticed his mask lying on the floor to his legs. He sighed and laid back down on the floor,

"Change of heart?" Zero broke the silence with a dangerous question. Kaze gasped and looked at Zero's face, his face shrouded in the darkness. Kaze felt a tear come to his eye and fought it back.

"I joined you because I felt this was the right thing to do. Not just for me but for everyone...my friends father died in the battle at Narita. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my inter life..." Kaze went quiet

"I won't force you to stay." Zero said in sadness as he looked over at Kaze, sighing as he looked at his lips. Remembering the last one to kiss them...was not him.

"I know...which brings me to ask you something. Why am I still here?" Kaze laughed as he heard Zero gasp,

"Do you really think I would come back if I felt you were the wrong decision." Kaze laughed and sat up on his knees.

"So tell me...Lelouch." Lelouch gasped as he heard Kaze say his name.

"Kaze...when did you-" Kaze cut him off

"The moment you carried me up the stairs, that was very un-Zero like of you Lelouch. I was wondering why I felt so safe with you." Kaze got up and laid in Lelouch's lap, snuggling his face into Lelouch's bare chest. Lelouch smiled and slowly stroked his cheeks, Kaze looked up at Lelouch and placed his hand on Lelouch's hand.

"Are you okay?" Zero looked into Kaze's eyes and sighed,

"Yes I-" Kaze removed his hand from Lelouch's and placed it on his cheek,

"Lelouch...tell me the truth." Kaze said in a warming voice as he looked up into Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch smiled and leaned down to kiss Kaze, Kaze smiled and placed his arms around Lelouch's neck. When Kallen opened the ware house door, Kaze removed himself from Lelouch's embrace, with incredible ninja-like speed he dove into the darkness. Lelouch answered sternly,

"Who's there?" Kallen gasped at the sudden sound

"I-I'm sorry! Excuse me..." Kallen said with a dishearten face.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kallen paused at the door before she spoke

"I've fought this far for justice, because I believed it was the right thing to do. That's why I've killed so many people. But...but can what we're doing really change the world?" Kallen came closer, causing Kaze to slip further into the dark, the last thing he needed was more drama.

"It can. No, it must...

"But-"

"Will there be sacrifice? Yes, not just soldiers, but innocent by standards as well. Even so-no- because of that, I cannot stop." He turned his glare away from Kallen and to Kaze, though he could not see him he knew he was there.

"Even if I need to cheat or to hurt others, I must. To that end, I must become carnage incarnate. I must spill yet more blood, so the blood already spilt will not be in vain. But no ones forcing you to stay. Kallen, if you wish to turn back, now is the time." Kallen stood for a moment, moved by Zero's words. Kaze held back a sigh as she smiled at him.

"I will walk with you, by your side."

"Thank you, Kallen." Kallen blushed at Zero's sweet words and turned around, walking out the door. Kaze sighed as she closed the door behind her. Walking calmly toward Lelouch, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"So, Zero. Whats the plan?" Lelouch smirked

* * *

><p>"Commence operation!" Cornelia yelled, Kaze watched as several Underwater Mobil units launched into the sea and turned to Cornelia, waiting for her orders. Cornelia turned to Kaze,<p>

"I want you to watch the Lancelot." Kaze's eyes widened and he clenched his fists, knowing he was not going to like what he was going to hear.

"Suzaku?"

"Is that the 11's name? Yes."

"Please refrain from calling him an 11 in front of me your...majesty." Kaze spat out his words as he watched Cornelia walked away, turning around he ran toward Suzaku, jumping onto the various freight carts. Kaze ran straight through the cargo holds with tremendous speed, sure he wasn't very strong but his legs were the fastest thing around.

"Our squad will lay down covering fire from the shore. Take care not to sink the general's tanker."

"Yes my lord."

Kaze jumped off a freight cart right onto Suzaku's Lancelot shoulder, Suzaku heard the thump from inside his hold and almost squished Kaze when he went to smack the intruder with his hand. Kaze jumped to his other shoulder,

"Suzaku, knock knock!" Kaze screamed while kicking the Lancelot's head,

"Kaze?" Kaze stopped kicking and sat down, catching his breathe.

"I've been ordered to keep an eye on you...by Cornelia." Kaze said flatly, Suzaku clenched his gears.

"She still doesn't trust me..." Kaze sighed and stood back up,

"Afraid not...either way follow your orders I'll stay right here as you do, just...be careful not to kill me okay?" Kaze said in a flat tone as he thought about how much hanging around he would be doing.

"Yes, my lord." Suzaku said happily, Kaze giggled at the term Lord.

"All units, fire at will."

"Hold on Kaze!" Suzaku said as he drove off with the other units toward the tanker, Kaze flinched at first from the speed, but quickly gained his balance.

Kaze relaxed as the Lancelot slowed to a stop, kneeling down he took out his gun and began firing.

"This isn't a fight..." Kaze heard him say and sighed, he was about to comment when he heard Cecil begin to speak, Kaze watched as the tanker began to move out of the docks, soon after the under water Mobil units began to board the ship. Kaze sighed when Suzaku stopped firing, the vibrations were giving him a headache. When suddenly a bright pink light appeared under the Tanker, Kaze gasped as it swallowed the ship whole, watching in awe as the pink ball-like sphere grew out of the sea. Kaze braced for impact as he watched the sea begin to churn, the ship exploding as the pink sphere disappeared, soon after the wind hit. Almost knocking Kaze off the Lancelot, he stumbled and knelt down, holding on for dear life as the Lancelot rocked back and forth.

Kaze rubbed his head, recovering from the dizziness spell of the shaking.

"Fuck, it's like those tea cup rides.." Kaze moaned as he slowly stood up, still holding tightly onto the Lancelot. When a blast near their base exploded out of the hanger.

"The base!" Kaze yelled as he watched the explosion.

"My god! They used the tanker as a diversion?" Kaze gasped as the Lancelot suddenly did a 180 degree turn and moved at high speed toward the base.

"God! Suzaku! Warning!" Kaze screamed as he held on for dear life as the Lancelot jumped over freights.

"Sorry Kaze, but we've gotta find Cornelia!" Suzaku said as he sped up, Kaze regained his balance as they jumped the last fright cart, gasping as he saw Zero's Knightmare cornering Cornelia

_Not...good._

He said to himself as Suzaku flew straight towards the Knightmare., straightening his legs into a kick as he flew towards it.

"Hold on!" Suzaku screamed as they impacted. Kaze held on as they hit Zero and dove off, now hanging onto the Lancelot's arms as if he were on the monkey bars.

"Zero, what your doing won't change a thing! The ends doesn't justify the means, can't you understand how the by standards feel?" Kaze ignored Suzaku's rambling and took advantage off his lack of movement, making a quick swing on his arms, he jumped onto the top with a summer salt.

_Thank god for gymnastics_

Kaze said to himself as he twirled into the air, bracing back onto the arm as he drove his fists into Zero's Knightmare.

"This is pay back for Narita!" Suzaku yelled as he punched Zero continuously, each punch almost throwing Kaze straight to the floor. Suzaku noticed this and backed away pulling out his gun, shooting Zero's left arm completely off.

"You damned white-head!"

"Have you no qualms about using living people as your bait? You're just a murderer!"

"Why are you always in my way!"

"Why do you insist on spilling the blood on innocents!"

"If not for you-

"Its all your fault!"

Zero sent his hook shot toward the Lancelot, almost cutting Kaze into two if he hadn't dodged, grazing Kaze's back he flinched and lost his grip on the Lancelot. Zero sent himself flying up into the air, Suzaku sent his own hook shot against him. Hitting the Knightmare directly, sending pieces of it flying off. One of the pieces falling toward Suzaku without being noticed, Kaze looked up

"Suzaku!" He screamed as he saw it flying towards them, Suzaku dodged away from the piece, but not fast enough. As he dodged the piece it grazed his left arm, the force sending Kaze flying toward the ware house wall.

"Ahhh!" Kaze screamed as his body hit against it, his back slamming into a poll running down the side of the building. watching as Zero attempted to escape, his escape a short distance before crashing. He slowly felt his back peel away from the warehouse poll and fall to the floor, slowly falling unconscious before he could reach it.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ashford Academy Student Council." Suzaku said as he answered the phone,<p>

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch?"

"Is there anything weird going on there?"

"There is." Lelouch gasped, "Your not here."

"Not that."

"Kaze and Shirley aren't here either, but they've both been absent a lot lately. They really need to take their grades more seriously."

"You and your grades. Could you tell Nunnaly that I'll be home late tonight?"

"You're going to be late again? Why do we even go to the same school if your never here? Ahhhh!" Suzaku screamed as Arthur bit his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Hey, scat!" Suzaku hung up the phone as he tossed his hand around attempting to rid it of the cat. Milly watched as he hung up the phone speaking when Suzaku rid himself of the "Nuisance"

"Your not going to tell him?" Suzaku's eyes widened at the question, his body slowly tensing as he remembered Kaze condition.

"he seemed busy..." Milly sighed as the rest of the council looked down at the floor.

* * *

><p>"Judging from your conversation-" C.C. spoke from the L shaped couch<p>

"Yeah. it appears he doesn't know. Now we can rule out the possibility that the army saw me." Lelouch said as he turned in his chair to face C.C. directly.

"I don't think anyone would be there beside the army and the Black Knight."

"It could have been a survivor from the JLF."

"And he just took your gun?"

"I'll have Ohgi take a look on the black market." Lelouch got up from his chair and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"What about the blood?" Lelouch gritted his teeth,

"It'll take time to analyze. Also... I think I saw Shirley on the battlefield."

"Ah, the girl that kissed you?" Lelouch tensed up as he remembered Shirley's and his kiss.

"Will you let that go?"

"I was just asking, lover boy. You kiss Kaze all the time, I could care less about your love life. If your right though...we'll need to look into it at once. I wonder if by chance that blood is Kaze's..." C.C. snickered as she watched Lelouch think

* * *

><p>"Both his last attack and the Narita mountain incident were clearly aimed at you Your Highness" Guilford said as he stood formally in front of Cornelia and Euphemia, Darlton standing next to him in the same formal gesture.<p>

"It's normal to aim for the leader in battle." Cornelia calmly spoke back as she rested in her thrown-like chair.

"The same was the true of Prince Clovis though..." Euphemia and Cornelia both tensed at the mention of their deceased brothers name.

"It's possible that Zero is motivated by a personal grudge against the royal family, rather than against Britannia itself." Darlton calmly stated.

"A grudge?" Euphemia said to herself as she remembered Zero's words during the hotel jacking.

"Be careful, Euphie. I don't want anything like the hotel jacking to happen again." Cornelia calmly spoke to Euphemia as she got up from her chair over to her.

"Would you like to have some knights assigned to you?" Guilford added in,

"Knights?"

"We could have some Knights assigned to you as personal bodyguards, and when you assemble your Honor Guard they would be at its heart. As Deputy Viceren you have that right, Princess Euphemia. And with Kaze in his condition...he won't be able to look after you."

* * *

><p>Kaze slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a monitor slowly beating every second or so, Kaze slowly sat up, only to wince in pain as he felt his back react. Quickly falling back to the bed with a thud, the feeling of movement waking up Suzaku who was sleeping next to his bed. Suzaku gasped as he saw Kaze gasping on the bed, he got up to go get the nurse when Kaze grabbed his hand,<p>

"What...did you...do...to me?" Kaze asked as his breathing slowly returned to normal as his pain vanished. Suzaku stared at him for a moment with sad eyes as he knelt down next to Kaze's bed, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Your spine.. it was destroyed." Suzaku said as he looked at the floor before he continued.

"We...couldn't save it...it had been to long..." Kaze eyes widened in shock as he heard of his medical condition, he slowly let the tears fall from his eyes. The monitor beeping faster now,

"Kaze! look at me!" Suzaku said as he watched Kaze lose his composure and curl into a ball on the bed, he grabbed Kaze's chin and forced him to look at him.

"It's true, this is all my fault. I should have watched you...but, we've replaced your spine with a mechanical one." Kaze slowly looked up at Suzaku's remorseful face looking at the ground and stretched his hand out and placed it gently on Suzaku's cheek. He slowly backed away, flinching at the pain that jumped up through his metal spin. He outstretched his arms,

"Suzaku, I need you." Kaze said as he felt himself lose his composure, Suzaku stared for a moment as the tears streamed down his face and slowly got up and laid on the bed. Clasping his arms around Kaze and rubbing his tense back gently, Kaze flinched at the touch, soon relaxing as he felt the pleasure rising. Kaze dug his head into Suzaku's chest and closed his eye's,

"Does Lelouch know?" He whispered as he relaxed under Suzaku's touch. Suzaku clenched his teeth as he spoke,

"No, do you want me to-" Kaze cut him off with a sharp tone as he looked up at Suzaku,

"No!" Shivering at his sudden movement, Suzaku kept stroking his back, and Kaze sighed in relief,

"What about the student-" Kaze was cut of by the door opening and the voices of the student council entering,

"Oops." Suzaku said with a smirk as he began to scoot away from Kaze, Kaze flinched as he felt Suzaku stop stroking his back and pulled him back,

"No! Don't go!" Kaze said with a moan as the pain returned, Suzaku gasped at Kaze's fondness and chuckled, continuing to stroke his back. the student council entered the room and gasped as they saw Suzaku and Kaze in bed, Suzaku blushed and Kaze just looked at them,

"Hey guys," Kaze said in a calm voice. A wide smirk wiped across Mill's face,

"Ohhhh, how cute!" Milly said as she admired the two laying together, Shirley and Nina blushed while Rivals just stared in shock.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Suzaku said embarrassed, Kaze chuckled and slowly sat up, wincing as he felt the pain from his spine. Suzaku sat up and rubbed his spine, Kaze sighing in relief. Kaze decided to push his luck and attempted to stand, his hospital dress slowly falling around his knees as he tossed his legs over the side of the hospital bed. He slowly slid his legs to the ground and stood on them, slowly straightening his back. He winced in pain as he stood up completely straight, tears falling from his eyes.

"Kaze! Sit back down!" The student council yelled at him as they watched him attempting to walk.

"Noo! I'm gonna have to do this sooner or later! Might as well be fucking now!" He yelled throughout the pain of walking to the window on the other side of the room. Kaze slowly placed his hand on the window seal and sighed in relief,

"See, I already feel better." Kaze said with a smirk as he hid the god forsaken pain

_..._

He thought to himself as he felt the coldness of the metal in his spine, still hiding the pain from the others.

"So tell me, is anywhere else of me artificial?" He said with a smirk as he looked at Suzaku, who sighed and sat down on the bed,

"Nope, that's about it." Kaze sighed in relief, he was beginning to feel like a fucking candy bar, nice and tasty on the outside, nothing but shit on the inside.

* * *

><p><em>Where could he be...<em>

Lelouch thought to himself as he walked into the school campus, the school bell ringing in the distance.

"Hey! Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he ran onto the campus, stopping when he neared Lelouch. Who calmly turned around to face him,

"Good morning. I haven't seen you in a while. You'd better come to school more often, or they're gonna hold you back."

"Your one to talk." Lelouch remarked back with a smirk

"It's work in my case! The Black Knights has been particularly active lately." Lelouch looked at Suzaku questionably

"I thought you were a mechanic." Suzaku quickly cleaned up his act,

"Uh, they're short everywhere."

"You should come over to dinner some time. Nunnaly misses you. How about today?"

"Tonight would be great! But are you sure? I don't want to bother-" Lelouch interrupted with a worried look,

"By the way, have you seen Kaze lately? I haven't seen him and he's not answering his phone. I'm starting to get-" Lelouch was suddenly interrupted by Rivals skidding his cycle right by them.

"Lelouch!" Rivals screamned in agaony,

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked flatly.

"Did you know the Chairmen's got a marrige proposal? Yeah, she's meeting him today right?"

"Today? Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled as he grabbed Lelouch by the collar,

"You would have thrown a tantrum." Lelouch sighed,

"I'll throw you off the roof! Oh, that reminds me..." Rival's suddenly calmed turning toward Suzaku,

"What is it?"Rivals suddenly tensed up and let go off Lelouch,

"It's Kaze he's-" Lelouch flinched and grabbed Rivals's shoulder forcing him to look at him.

"Where is Kaze? what happened?" Lelouch said in a frantic voice, Rivals turned to look at Suzaku with a glare,

"You didn't tell him?" Suzaku was about to answer when Kaze walked through the school gates and yelled,

"Rivales! I'm going to kill you!" He yelled as he stomped into the school yard, stopping as he neared Suzaku catching his breathe as his back began pulsed.

"Kaze!" Lelouch yelled and released Rivals pulling Kaze into a hug. Kaze shivered as Lelouch squeezed his back, moaning out in pain,

"No! Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he saw tears forming in Kaze's eyes and pulled Lelouch away, Lelouch was pulled away at the sheer strength of Suzaku and boiled with anger,

"Suzaku what are you-" He stopped when he noticed the tears falling from Kaze's eyes as he clenched his back in pain. Suzaku pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly, Kaze slowly relaxed under Suzaku's warm hands and sighed. Lelouch stared at their closeness, Kaze slowly pulled away smiling warmly at Suzaku, who nodded his head and released him. Kaze walked slowly over to Lelouch and placed his hand on his cheek,

"I'm sorry, I told Suzaku not to tell you, I wanted to tell you myself." Lelouch flinched and smacked Kaze's hand from his cheek,

"I see, so that's what this is..." Lelouch said as he walked away from Kaze, who stared in shock. Kaze waited for a moment confused on what Lelouch had meant and then flinched as he realized what Lelouch was thinking. He ran after Lelouch only to stop when his back demanded rest,

_Dammit no!_

Kaze screamed to himself as he forced himself to keep running after Lelouch. Kaze ran straight into Lelouch and they both fell to the floor, Kaze looked down at Lelouch, tears falling from his eyes as his back pulsed.

"Let. me. finish. Ngh. you. ass...hole." Kaze moaned out as the tears fell on Lelouch's cheeks.

"I...broke...my back..." Kaze managed out before he collapsed onto Lelouch who sat up and looked down unforgivably at Kaze,

"Why didn't you call me? How are you even out of the hospital? If its really broken you shouldn't be able to get out of bed! How long are you going to-" Lelouch was cut off by a scream from Kaze as he stood up to face him.

"God dammit Lelouch, it's ARTIFICIAL! MY BACK WAS SO FUCKED UP THEY HAD TO COMPLETELY REMOVE IT AND DESIGN A METAL ONE FOR MY BODY! I WAS IN A MEDICALLY INDUCED COMMA FOR 2 WEEKS! AND YOU WANTED ME TO CALL YOU?" Kaze screamed as the tears fell down his cheek, he collapsed again from the pain.

"It hurt...so much...and you...WEREN'T THERE...Zero...or...Lelouch." Kaze managed out between his gasps, as he clenched Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch looked down at Kaze, shocked, and so many other emotions all at the same time. Lelouch pulled Kaze up to look at him,

"You still don't believe me?" The heart ache in his voice broke Lelouch's own heart. He dove into a kiss, Kaze moaned into it, the vibrations from his voice sending shivers up Lelouch spine. He pulled away and looked into Kaze's eyes

"I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly, Kaze smiled and stood up, Lelouch doing the same, he pulled Kaze into a hug as soon as he was on his feet. Careful no to hurt his back he embraced him, slowly drawing light circle on Kaze's back. Kaze sighed and dug his head into Lelouch's chest, grateful for the comforting touch of Lelouch's fingers. He looked up at Lelouch with a smile and rested his hand on Lelouch's cheek

"Is it alright if come over and see Nunnaly? I never got to take her back outside, I feel bad." Lelouch smiled and placed his forehead on Kaze's,

"Do your really have to ask?" Lelouch said as he took Kaze's hand from his cheek and intertwined their fingers, walking them towards his house.

* * *

><p>Lelouch helped Kaze up the stairs and opened the front door, letting Kaze in first. Kaze walked straight to the dinning room, Lelouch shut the door behind him only to flinch as he heard Kaze scream for him.<p>

"Lelouch!" Kaze screamed as he picked up the picture of Nunnaly bound to her wheel chair, Lelouch ran into the room.

"Kaze? Whats-" He was cut of by the rage that boiled in his stomach as Kaze showed him the photo, Lelouch grabbed the photo and stared at it in silence. The silence was broken by the sudden ringing of Lelouch's phone, he grabbed it from his pocket and answered it,

"Hello?" Lelouch answered sternly, Kaze giving him a worried look.

"Brother?" Kaze flinched as he heard the sound of Nunnaly's voice,

"Nunnaly! Where are you right now?"

"I-I don't know. He just told me not to move, so-"

"Nunnaly" Kaze clenched his fist as another voice came through the speaker

"It's me Lulu!"

"It can't be!"

"You let your guard down Lelouch. Did you really think I was dead?"

"Wait, Mao! C.C. isn't here!"

"That's why I'm here. Someone unaffected by my Geass would just get in the way. I've put that matter on the back burner. I won't be able to rest until I've paid you back fr what you did to me."

"Naturally you're within 500 meters of me."

"That's right. Want to look for me?"

"Your limit is five hours. Oh, yes, and this game is just between you and me, so it's all over if you use those police pawns of yours. I don't want to get shot again. Man though, Britannian medicine sure is amazing, thank goodness. Really Lulu, you should have ordered them to kill me, not to just shot me, when you used your Geass. Your sisters in quiet the predicament thanks to your weak follow-through. Yes, quiet a crisis! A pickle indeed!"

"Wait! Nunnaly has nothing to do-" Lelouch was intercepted by the line going dead. Kaze stared at Lelouch for a moment and then Lelouch grabbed his hand,

"Let's go." He said sternly, Kaze shook his head and they ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kaze walked into the student council room, both panting for air. Rivals smiled and waved his hand to them.<p>

"Hey there Lelouch, made up with Kaze?" Kaze ignored him completely and looked around the room, shaking his head and turning to Lelouch with a remorseful look.

"Ah, Well-" Suzaku interrupted

"More importantly, what about class? You'd better go after-" Kaze walked out of the room, deciding where to go next,

"Sorry." Lelouch said as he walked out with a frantic Kaze.

Lelouch and Kaze rested on the middle grounds of the stairway when they got a message from Mao.

"Lulu, if you keep looking for me, I'll extend your time limit by an hour." He said teasingly, Kaze crippled in rage sat on the floor resting his back for a moment. Lelouch stared at him with a flustered look, Kaze got up and placed his hand on Lelouch's cheek as he stared at the photo of Nunnaly

"We'll find here!" Before Lelouch could respond Suzaku walked toward them with a yell

"Lelouch!" Lelouch flinched and dropped the photo, Suzaku gasped as he saw it,

"That's...so something did happen to Nunnaly." Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kaze walked through the hall,

"Who kidnapped Nunnaly? it wasn't a Britannian agent, was it?"

"No, it has nothing to do with our linage. He's just a kid who wants a women to himself." Kaze looked back with a questioning look at the word lineage.

"Has he been threatening you?"

"Yeah. If he's done his homework, he may know who we really are, so we can't tell the army or the police."

"That doesn't matter. We'll have to make do with ourselves. But, it's not because of a gambling dept or-" Kaze snickered

"No, its not."

"Do you have any clues?"

"just the picture and the fact that he's watching me from nearby."

"Come to think of it! The sound of rushing water."

"Water?" Both of them went silent for a minute when Suzaku and Kaze blurted out

"The sewage system!"

"He's underground." Lelouch got up and walked through the hall to the underground elevator.

"But that's odd." Suzaku began,

"Hmm?"

"You'd normally figured that out by now." Lelouch sighed as the the elevator didn't accept his card.

"What."

"The codes been changed. I'll have to break the locking system." Kaze interrupted,

"Here let me do it." Kaze leaned against the panel, standing there for a short moment as he broke through the system.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Suzaku said as Kaze opened the elevator with a smirk.

"Rules were meant to be broken Suzaku." Kaze said as he calmly stepped into the elevator.

"How'd you learn to do that anyways?" Suzaku asked as him and Lelouch stepped in.

"Its a hobby I guess." Suzaku gave Kaze a glare as Lelouch typed in there destination.

"Dangerous hobby." Kaze smirked.

"Really? I always thought it was kinda handy, being in the military and all." Lelouch and Suzaku with Kaze hide on the inner walls as the elevator doors opened.

"Hows it look?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku held out a mirror, examining the hall.

"Its just as you thought. He put a machine gun on the surveillance camera. The systems lag time is 0.05 seconds.." Kaze interrupted him,

"That's not the only thing he put." Kaze said as he pooked to another location on the mirror, Suzaku's eyes widened as he noticed a concealed torrent gun located just around the corner.

"Then we can't get out of here." Lelouch began speaking, Kaze and Suzaku shared a look, then dove out of the elevator.

"Hey!" Lelouch yelled as they dove out in lighting speed. Suzaku did zags around the bullets as Kaze jumped onto the upcoming wall, running faster than Suzaku could ever dream of beating and took out the turrent with a high kick before it had time to shot a single bullet. While Suzaku ran on the opposite wall taking out the camera.

"You! Kaze-" Kaze interrupted him

"Shut it Lelouch, let's go." He moaned as his back ached from the running.

* * *

><p>"Nunnaly!" Suzaku and Kaze yelled as they ran through the subway system.<p>

"I'm sorry! We'll get you right-" Lelouch walked to Nunnaly when Suzaku held him back,

"Wait. Look at that." They looked up at the swinging object located directly over Nunnaly.

"A bomb." Lelouch was interrupted by Mao

"That's right Lulu! I'll allow Kururugi, since he came of his own accord. You'd best get to work than." Kaze gave Lelouch a questioning look at the lack of mention to him. Suzaku spoke

"Nunnaly, we'll disarm the bomb. It'll be alright don't worry. There's nothing Lelouch and I can't do. oh, and Kaze." Kaze pouted, but smiled as Nunnaly cheered up.

"Yeah!"

"A pendulum bomb. It's got a solenoid attached to it, so that there's a constant amount of kinetic energy being tranfered to it. If any additional energy is applied, the bomb..."

"Will explode, yes. Its probably safe to assume that moving Nunnaly would trigger it as well."

"Do you know how large the blast radius would be?" Kaze answered for Suzaku,

"Probably more than 500 meters." Kaze stayed quiet for a moment then asked,

"Do you know how to disarm it?"

"In theory. We just have to cut a line running from the detonator. He's an expert though so he may have several dummies. We have to think of another way.

"Why if we can just figure out which one to cut..." Suzaku guessed Lelouch answers back

"We'd have to cut it without making even the slightest vibration. Nobody could do that." Kaze pouted at the term nobody and smirked turning around to face the two boys,

"All right, I'll do it." Kaze said with a smirk,

"Its not that simple! We have to little information!" Lelouch yelled at the smirking teen.

"It's good to be calculus, but there's a time limit, right? There's enough information right here in front of you." He walked over to Kaze and put his arm around his shoulders,

"We're soldiers you know. Can you use this information?" Lelouch stared at the two for a moment before calmly shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Suzaku...ready?" Kaze said with a smirk, as dangerous as the situation was, he hadn't had this much fun since middle school.<p>

"Ready!" The both jumped from their ledges simultaneously toward the wires, Kaze timing when exactly to cut the wire.

"we'll then, lets see how she's splattered" Mao said as he took out his camera, flinching as he saw Nunnaly, unharmed.

"what?Why?" Lelouch sat their and looked up at the ceiling, when the stained glass window suddenly broke as Suzaku jumped through it.

"It can't be! I concentrated too hard?" Suzaku landed on the ground and Mao pulled out a gun, shooting several bullets towards him which, of course, missed. Suzaku ran up to him and Punched him in the face, knocking his visor clean off as he fell to the floor. His gun skidding away across the tile,

"My name is warrant officer Kurugi Suzaku. I am hereby placing you under arrest on suspicion of terrorist activities."

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he stared at them,

"You disarmed the bomb?No! You timed your attack according to the pendulum's speed?"

"Hey now, don't give him all the credit!" Kaze moaned as he calmly walked in through the church doors, his back hurt too much all ready for a dramatic entrance like Suzaku's.

"Lelouch told us which line to cut." Suzaku continued,

"I did?" Lelouch looked dumbfounded at Suzaku.

"Of course! It was your idea that we should come when we heard you scream."

"Good plan by the way." Kaze said with a sweet smile as he walked over to stand by Suzaku.

"I did..." Lelouch said once again, he took out his mirror and looked into it, remembering as he saw his Geass.

"Ah, yes. Mao, that's checkmate." Mao got up from off the floor

"Lelouch! did you-"

"It can't be...what were you going to do if they failed?" Lelouch spoke to him through his mind, Mao gasped and tried to tear himself away from Suzaku, who held his wrist tightly.

"Let me go! patricide!" Suzaku gasped as the shock ran through his body,

"You killed your own father seven years ago. You thought if you killed your father, who advocated all-out resistance, that the war would end? That's so childish! Your just a murderer."Mao laughed at him,

"Your wrong! I-" Suzaku's knees began to shake,

"Thank goodness it didn't get out. All the adults lied on your behalf." Mao remarked as he read his mind,

"So they made it look like Prime Minister Kurugi killed himself?" Lelouch asked in awe

"It was a huge lie. A lie!"

"I had to! If I hadn't. Japan-" Suzaku yelled back to Lelouch,

"Trying to reason it away? You've got a death wish! You want to save people? Your soul is what you want to be-" Kaze slapped him before he could continue, the force sending him to the ground

"You-!" He was cut off as he tried to read his mind, but saw nothing, heard nothing. He concentrated on Kaze but to no avail, he saw nothing. A smile creeped onto his face and he picked Kaze up by the wrist.

"You! Your just like C.C.! Oh! How I love this quiet mind of yours...I wonder." He turned Kaze around and held his arm behind his back, Kaze flinched in pain at it bent his back. Mao laughed and bit into his shoulder, Kaze screamed out in pain as the blood fell. Mao removed his teeth and licked his lips, he slowly watched as the wound quickly healed itself.

"So you are like C.C.! Oh I could just eat, you, up." He said seductively into Kaze's ear, Kaze cried out in pain as he shoved his arm into his back. Lelouch stared as the wound healed and yelled to Mao as he watched Kaze shiver in pain.

"Mao, never speak again!" He yelled to Mao, who, regrettably, looked into Lelouch's eyes. He released his grip on Kaze, who fell to the ground near Suzaku.

Lelouch ran to Mao, slashing a knife at him. Mao dodged and ran out of the church to. Lelouch turned around and ran to Kaze, who was sprawled out onto the floor, shivering in pain.


	22. Chapter 22: The Unveiling

**I have a sinus infection so if I start updating weird blame my nose, it's really hard to write when your head feels like a balloon! Anyways I just noticed that you lazy brats only review me when I leave a major cliff hanger, I think I'm going to do that from now on! I want reviews, I probably won't though, I get annoyed when I finish a chapter and it just sits there...pisses me off. and my head hurts ;/! Do a sick girl a favor and review! And shout out time! Thank you to: CrimsomRed-24, Saya and Hagi together 4 ever, lucinagurrier, campiongirl16, ScarletShad0w! All of these people rule and you need to cheek them out! Just saying!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaze looked up at Suzaku, who was on his knees his hands to the floor.<p>

'I-I..." He whispered out, Kaze scooted over so that he could place his hands on Suzaku's cheek, wincing in pain as he slowly tried to slid across the rug. Lelouch ran over to Kaze and placed him in his lap, Kaze slowly put his hand on Lelouch's cheek, smiling as he sat up. Slowly making his way out of Lelouch's lap and over to Suzaku, he placed his arms around Suzaku and held him tightly as he did before.

"Did you kill your father?" Lelouch calmly asked as he knelt on the carpet, Suzaku gasped and looked over at Lelouch.

"I see, and your not the only one who knows either." Suzaku looked away toward Kaze before he closed his eyes,

"Lelouch, Kaze...I-"

"What was that old man's name? Kirihara? Prime Minister Kurugi took his own life to mollify the hardline government fraction that supported capitalation. Both Japan and Britannia need a heroic story." Suzaku looked up to Lelouch with grateful eyes,

"Thank you." Suzaku said as he sighed in relief, Kaze smiled a warm smile as he looked up toward him and kissed him on the cheek before getting up. He wobbled a bit as he walked toward Lelouch, only to fall to the ground when he tried to make it down the first step, Lelouch caught him in his arms with a worried look.

"You alright?" Kaze laughed sheepishly before he answered.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"Very well. Tell them we accept." Lelouch spoke into the phone as he stood on the middle grounds of the stair way with C.C.<p>

"You sure?" Ohgi asked through the phone.

"The Black Knights are allies of justice. Of course we'll help. Use distribution pattern B-13. Have Dietheart lead a distributed contingent of Knightmares from positon 18. Make sure everyone knows what to do." Lelouch finished and hung up,

"Sorry, about the Chinese Federation-"

"I've rescheduled, Don't worry about it. replacing you now would only serve to hinder the plan. Anyway, today's the day I capture two invaluable pieces. Four, if all goes well." Lelouch said as he looked out the window to Suzaku who was cleaning his gym shirt, Kaze soon walking up and helping. Lelouch smiled as the two of them began to fight when Kaze flicked water on Suzaku, Suzaku did the same and they ran around like a bunch of little kids.

"That reminds me, Kaze was immune to Mao Geass. Do you have any idea why that would be?" Lelouch asked as he gave C.C. a stern look, C.C. looked at him in silence before she answered,

"Have you tried your own Geass on him?" Lelouch shock his head no as he answered

"I have no reason to." C.C. sighed and looked out the window at Kaze and Suzaku, who were still running around.

"There's a possibility, that he...posses Geass." C.C. said as she eyed Kaze, Lelouch looked at her with a confused look his voice develop into a yell,

"But that doesn't make any sense! even if he did have Geass Mao would still be able to read his-" C.C. cut him off,

"Unless! He is like me...and is able to grant Geass." C.C. and Lelouch when silent for a moment, Lelouch clenched his fists as he remembered Kaze's shoulder healing seconds after it was injured. Something he knew he a human was not capable of.

"No...then why wouldn't he tell me..." C.C. looked at Lelouch as he questioned their relationship, even their love. C.C. said nothing, this was something she could not help him with. She looked down at Kaze and thought to herself,

_Who are you? Kaze Saski._

* * *

><p>Kaze walked through the court yard zipping through his thoughts,<p>

_How the heel did Mao knwo every move Lelouch was going to make? And why the heck did he compare me to C.C.? I am seriously missing something here.._.

Kaze said to himself as he walked through the hall, staying closly to the wall, avoiding the sun. He looked uo and saw Suzaku, scrubbing away viciously at his gym clothes. Kaze smiled and stood next to Suzaku,

"Cleaning? Laundry boy?" Kaze said with a cheesy smirk.

"Ah, well if it isen't his magesty, taking a stroll? My, lord?" Kaze giggled, no matter how many times he'd heard Suzaku say it, it would NEVER get old. Kaze giggled and pulled up his sleeve, taking the laudry away from Suzaku and scrubbing it gently,

"You'll never get the stains out if you rub at them that way!" He said with a sigh as he showed Suzaku the "proper" way to clean the clothes. Suzaku laughed at him,

"Well excuse me for being more of a man." Kaze laughed and splashed water toward him, hitting him directly in the face. Kaze laughed as Suzaku gasped at the sudden coldness, Suzaku sighed and wet his hands, flicking them toward Kaze. Kaze giggled as he ran away from Suzaku yelling as Suzaku wet his hands and began to chase him.

"You can't catch me! You can't-woa!" Suzaku suddenly appeared right in front of him and grabbed him by the waist, ticking him. Kaze twitched as Suzaku molested his side, falling to the soft grass in laughter as his legs gave out beneath him.

"No more! I give up!" Suzaku laughed as Kaze laid on the grass, sighing in relief.

"Oh? The mighty Kaze has bowed down to warrent officer Kururugi!" Kaze opened his eyes and kicked Suzaku in the stomach,

"Shut up!" Kaze giggled as he pushed him away with his foot, Suzaku grabbed his leg and began twirling him around in the air by his feet. Kaze waved his hands in the air like a child, screaming,

"Higher Suzaku! Higher!" Suzaku laughed at Kaze and picked him up above him, still twirling him around in circles. He giggled as Suzaku lowered him into a hug, sighing as Suzaku rubbed his back.

"Ahhhh, that was so much fun. I haven't done that since my dad..." Kaze went quiet for a moment and dug his face into Suzaku's chest as he remembered his family. Suzaku pulled Kaze's chin, forcing him to look up at him,

"You okay?" He asked sweetly, Kaze smiled and put his arms around his neck.

"Yea, their in a better place now." Kaze said as he hugged Suzaku tight,

_Or it least thats what I keep telling myself..._

Kaze thought to himself as he released his hands from Suzaku and walked into the lawn. Stretching his arms out as the sun beamed down on his body, sighing as he felt the sudden warmth.

"I wanna go see Nunnaly!" Kaze burst out as he remembered he was outside, Suzaku laughed at his sudden idea and grabbed his hand.

"Well, lets go." He said warmly as they intertwined their fingers, Kaze blushed and began to pull Suzaku toward Lelouch's house.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, the whole pond iced over in the winter, but my brother scolded me if I tried to skate on me." Suzaku said Nunnaly, Kaze, Lelouch and himself sat on the probaganda of Lelouch's house. Kaze sat up from his chair in excitement when he remembered the time his sister yelled at him for skating on a frozen pond.<p>

"My sister did the same thing to me! But I skated on it anyway." Suzaku, Nunnaly, and Lelouch looked at him with questioning glares.

"You have a sister?" They all asked Kaze at the same time, Kaze corrected them as he sat back on his chair,

"Had, she died along with the rest of my family." Kaze went silent for a moment, his smile disappearing as he remembered and looked up to the sky, smiling when he saw a cloud.

"What was she like? Was she older than you?" Nunnaly asked from her chair next to Kaze, breaking the silence. Kaze smiled and looked at Nunnaly,

"She was younger then me by...three years? To be honest, you remind me of her. Only she was more...UN-composed." Kaze laughed as he remembered her,

"I remember when she broke her arm trying to swing on the swing set. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life when I heard her scream my name." Kaze laughed as he remembered his sisters sky blue eyes staring up at him.

"She sounds like a wonderful person. Did you have any other siblings?" Kaze smiled and turned his gaze back up to the sky,

"Yes, 3 more, 2 older brothers and a younger brother." Kaze stayed quiet and let out a sigh,

"Wow, you had a big family." Kaze gritted his teeth at that, knowing that his _big_ family died in a mere five minuets. But, quickly let it go as he looked up at the cloud.

"Yes, a big family." Kaze went silent and rubbed his forehead, Nunnaly heard his movement and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned face, Kaze smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm already surrounded by family now so...yea, I'm great." He said with a giggle as he looked at Lelouch and Suzaku, who smiled widely at his words. Kaze changed the subject as he put his elbow on the round table,

"Well enough about me, did you ever go skating Suzaku?" Lelouch smiled and returned to his book.

"Yes, there was a pond at the Kururugi shrine, too. It was small but we always fished for Zarigani, um, that's crayfish, there." Kaze and Nunnaly looked at him with a curios look as they both asked,

"How do you catch them?"

"It's easy. You just put a frog's leg or something on a string and-" Nunnaly interrupted,

"A frog? Like the one that goes croak, croak?" Suzaku and Kaze laughed at her innocence.

"Yup. We say they go "Kerokero" in Japan, though." Kaze laughed as he remembered when he'd used to tease his cat, getting close to his face and scream NYAA! He would never get tired of that cat running off with his tail bushed up.

"Kerokero?" Nunnaly laughed with Kaze,

"Yep Kerokero!" Kaze laughed,

"You should hear what we call a meow." Kaze said as Lelouch looked over at them.

"Oh, what do you say!" Nunnaly smiled in curiosity, Kaze put his hands up like a cat yelled,

"Nyaaa!" Kaze said in girlish tone that made Lelouch and Suzaku blush.

"Nyaa!" Nunnaly repeated back and Kaze laughed with her. Lelouch smiled but it soon vanished as he thought to himself,

_If all goes well, I'll eventually have to leave Nunnaly's side. There are bond to be more people like Mao out there, so I'll need someone to protect her. Ideally, they would provide Nunnaly with a reason to keep living._

Suzaku noticed Lelouch's glare and turned to look at him as Nunnaly and Kaze continued laughing.

"What is it?" He asked sweetly,

"Suzaku, actually I-" Lelouch was cut off by Cecil suddenly yelling and running toward them, Kaze and Nunnaly stopped laughing to see who was coming.

"Suzaku, Lloyd says to come quickly!"

"Who's that?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku stood up

"She's from the army." Cecil stopped running as she neared them,

"These your friend-" She suddenly gasped as she noticed Kaze and bowed.

"C-Councilor Kaze! Forgive my rudeness!" She said quickly, Lelouch and Suzaku stared at Kaze in shook, who shrugged and got up. Walking over to Cecil he placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Please, just Kaze is fine. No formalities here." He said politely as Cecil straightened up and smiled warmly,

"I'm sorry, but I'd heard you'd slapped a general so..." Lelouch and Suzaku gasped, Kaze turned around with a smirk,

"What? I don't like repeating myself. The term 11 is unacceptable and I won't have it said around me!" Kaze said as he stomped his foot, Cecil blinked her eye's in shock and then smiled warmly at Kaze.

"We are lucky, to have you in the army." Kaze turned around and smiled warmly and walked back to his seat calmly.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to borrow Suzaku for a while." Suzaku looked back at Kaze and Nunnaly,

"Ah, But-" Lelouch cut him off,

"I told you, it's fine. That guy won't be coming around here again." Lelouch reassured Suzaku who smiled and turned back to Cecil,

"All right. See you." Suzaku said as he walked over to Cecil,

"See you, Suzaku." Nunnaly said as he walked away, Suzaku smiled and answered with a yes, Lelouch stood up from his chair as he yelled to the running Suzaku,

"Suzaku! When you get back, I'd like to have a word with you. It's very important." Suzaku smiled warmly as he stopped running to listen to Lelouch.

"Ooh, that sounds unpleasant. See you then!" Suzaku said as he began to run off with Cecil, Kaze stood up and yelled at Suzaku.

"Be careful Suzaku! That's an order!" Kaze teased as he ran farther away,

"Yes, my lord!" Suzaku yelled back with a cheesy smile.

"Its nice that Suzaku's so active." Lelouch turned and looked back at Nunnaly and Kaze,

"Nunnaly, how do you feel about Suzaku?" Nunnaly showered them with a bright smile,

"I love him." Lelouch gasped,

"Of course, not as much as you brother." Lelouch looked down at the ground,

"I see..." They went quiet for a moment when Kaze suddenly stood up with a gasp.

"That's right!" Kaze said in excitement as he looked over at Nunnaly, who gave him a curious look.

"What is it Kaze?" Kaze walked calmly over to Nunnaly and put his hands around her waist.

"Bare with me for a moment Nunnaly." Kaze said warmly as he picked Nunnaly up into his arms and walked out onto the lawn, he looked back to Lelouch with a smile and a wink. Lelouch smiled and followed Kaze, grabbing a camera Kaze had left on the table.

"All right, ready?" Kaze asked Nunnaly with a smirk.

"I think so..." Nunnaly said as she felt herself be lifted into the air.

"I used to do this to my sister and brother." Kaze said as he hoisted Nunnaly over his head and began twirling in circles.

"Ahhhhh! Ha ha ha! I'm flying!" Nunnaly giggled out as she out stretched her arms toward the sky, Kaze giggled as he looked up at her shining face. Lelouch smiled and took a picture of them twirling with the digital camera. Kaze sighed and slowly lowered her into his arms as his arms got tired, Nunnaly a giggling mess.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Kaze giggled at her extremely satisfied smile, holding Nunnaly in his arms he gently sat them back down on the soft grass. Lelouch came over and sat next to them, Kaze laid his head down on Lelouch's arm as he did. Lelouch smiled and moved his arm around Kaze's shoulder, Kaze sighed and burrowed into Lelouch.

"Nunnaly, how do you fell about Kaze?" Kaze looked up at Lelouch with an annoyed look, he returned it with a smirk.

"I love him. Almost as much as you Lelouch." Kaze blushed and giggled, smiling as brightly as the sun. Lelouch looked down at Kaze and smirked even wider, unable to hold it back.

"I think...I love him too Nunnaly." Kaze looked up at Lelouch, who pulled him into a quick kiss. Kaze stared at him for a moment before a blush zipped across his face, he hid his face from Lelouch, Lelouch laughing at him.

"You should get married!" Nunnaly said with an innocent smile, Kaze burst out into laughter as he looked at Lelouch's blushing face.

"N-Nunnaly!" He said as he hide his blush from Kaze, Kaze giggled and pulled Lelouch to look at him.

"I think so too, Nunnaly." Lelouch gasped at first, then smiled and placed his hand on Kaze's cheek slowly stroking it, pulling Kaze into a passionate kiss.

INSERT LINE HERE

"I told you not to put all the coolant in one place!" A Knight yelled to another as they messed with the Guren.

"This one's not like the Burai, dammit! He yelled back as they worked.

"Just stick it in there and get it going! There's not much time until the attack! Try to be careful!" Rakshada walked over to them with a not-so-pleased expression.

"I was at least a hundred times more delicate in birthing her." She said rhetorically

"God, Who're you!" The knights yelled at the foreigner standing in front of them.

"I'm here mother." She said sternly to the two of them,

"So you made it." Zero said as he walked over to Rakshada, she turned toward him, crossing her arms

"So you're Zero? Nice to meet you. Your reputation precedes you." Zero calmly continued walking toward her,

"As does yours, Rakshad. I've read a great deal about you on the net." He continued as he outstretched his hands, Rakshad looked at him curiously,

"About me?" She asked as they shook hands.

"Especially in articles pertaining to medical cybernetics." Rakshad smiled and they're hands parted,

"I don't like digging up the past. Anyways, take a look at this." She said as she held up a ring of six or seven keys. Pulling out a box she opened it, opening it to various vividly colored uniforms,

"A gift from the Kyoto Group."

* * *

><p>"Um, will this really improve our synchronization?" Kallen asked as she looked down at her skin tight suit.<p>

"Of course not." Rakshad answered with a sigh as Kallen gave her a shocked look.

"It's your survival rate that'll improve." Kaze laughed as he walked in on the conversation,

"I could go for one." Kaze said with a smirk, Rakshad and the four holy swords gasped as they saw his Britannian uniform. The four holy swords pulled out their weapons, beginning to run towards him.

"Stop!" Zero yelled as they neared Kaze, who simply rolled his eyes as Zero walked over to Kaze putting his hand on his shoulder, Kaze smirked at Zero.

"Am I _that_ intimidating?" He sighed as he leaned onto Zero,

"That uniform of yours is. You look like a prince." Kaze laughed,

"Is that a compliment? Heh, well either way, my name is Kaze, I am Princess Euphemia's counselor. I would have changed but..." Rakshad blinked her eyes as Kaze held out his hand, she smiled and took it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you are the creator of the Guran, are you not?" Kaze asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, I am. My name is Rakshad." Kaze smirked as they're hands parted,

"I thought so, I've been expecting you." Kaze said as he pulled out a large file from inside his coat,

"I was hoping I could get more but, there was more security than I expected." Kaze said with a sigh as he handed the file over to Rakshad,, who burst out with happiness as she looked at the blueprints for the army knightmares.

"Oh joy!" She yelled as she grabbed Kaze into a hug, Kaze laughed when his phone suddenly went off, everyone went quiet. Kaze slowly pulled it out of his pocket and examined the number.

"Everyone, please be as quiet as possible." Kaze said as he answered to Cornelia,

"Yes, your majesty." Some Knights gasped and Kaze shot them a glare, they slapped their hands over their mouths at the glare.

"Kaze? Euphemia wishes to see you. Where are you right now?"

"Taking a personal break, why is Euphemia requesting me? I just got-"

"Hurry up and finish, you don't have time to be playing around."

"Cornelia you-" He wined into the phone filled with annoyance, only to be silence by Cornelia.

"Kaze, I suggest you watch your tone."

"Don't misunderstand my voice...your majesty." Kaze spoke into the phone, the Knights giving him a questioning look. Kaze clenched his fist as she spoke.

"You will hurry back then."

"Yes, your highness." He spat out his goodbye and hung up the phone, turning toward Zero with a tired glare.

"Whats going on Kaze?" He said calmly as he placed his hands on Kaze's shoulders turning him to face him. Kaze stayed quiet as he realized something, his eyes winding in shock,

"Kaze?" He got a little sterner as he looked into Kaze's blank eyes,

"Euphemia is calling for me..." Zero relaxed a little,

"How is this a problem." Kaze looked up and placed his hand on Zero's

"It's just...she's picking her Knights..." Zero went stiff as he mentioned Knights,

"Do you think she wants you to become one?" Kaze shivered at the thought,

"If she asks my answer will be yes...the information I will have access to will be invaluable so..." Kaze sighed and removed himself from Zero grasp, straightening out his cap he looked back towards to him with a sad sight,

"There's just one downside." Kaze said to Zero holding up one finger.

"And that would be?" Zero asked curiously.

"Getting away is going to be difficult, let alone contacting you. We're going to have to think of an easier way to communicate. I don't want to imagine what would happen if I became under their suspicion...not to mention I'll be there 24'7!" Kaze shivered at the thought of being watched 24'7, not mention he'd never be able to get a mourning nap. Kaze sighed at the thought and Zero reassured him.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Kaze began to whine,

"Can't you hurry up and kill Cornelia, having to suck up to her everyday is killing me." Kaze clenched his fists and let out a long sigh. The Knights laughing at Kaze's hatred for Cornelia, one of holy swords walked over to Kaze and placed her had on his shoulder,

"Oh I like this Britannian!" She said with a giggle as Kaze pouted that she was taller than him. One of the Knights yelled out,

"Hey! Kaze! Tell us about the time you slapped the general!" All the Knights gathered around him with a gasp and Kaze laughed as he remembered his shocked face. The Holy Knight all shouting at the same time when they heard the news,

"You slapped a general?" Kaze nodded his head yes as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I couldn't help it, he made me repeat myself three times. I honestly don't mind having to repeat myself but...it's just..." Kaze sighed and turned to the Knights with a dejected face.

"He said the term Eleven around me, even after I asked him politely not to. If he wants to keep calling the Japanese people elevens fine! But your not pulling that shit in front of me! Your all living beings, all of us deserve respect! Besides, his face, made it **ALL** worthwhile." Kaze laughed and leaned onto Zero, who was now standing next to him.

"Sorry, I get so frustrated with the government, kinda makes me ashamed of being a Britannian when I'm there." The knights gasped at Kaze's honesty and smiled warmly, Zero began to speak as he rubbed the teens head.

"Kaze is probably the only Britannian I have met that has shown such bravery in standing against the separation of the Japanese people. Even at his young age he was able to! Me and Kaze share the same goal, to change this world into a new! One where everyone can live in piece!" Kaze laughed and leaned on Zero,

"Thanks for the support Zero." Kaze said with a smirk when he looked at his clock, gasping as he saw it had already been thirty minuets since his talk with Cornelia.

"Ohhh shit!" Kaze said as he straightened his cape and straightened out his cap.

"I really wish I could take place in the battle but I've got to get going!" Kaze said as he began to run to his motorcycle.

"Be careful! I want to see all your faces when I get back." He yelled as he started and rode of with a hum from the bike. The Knights waved as he rode of onto the highway, Rakshad smiled and walked over to Zero and the Holy Knights,

"Where'd you find that little cutie." She said with a smirk,

"He was in the hotel-jacking, a hostage. He was still a student at the time."

"Ah, I see. I wonder what makes drives him to hate the government."

"Hmm?" Rakshad looked at Zero with a surprised look as he questioned her.

"Come now Zero, surly you can tell. Something horrible most have happened to that poor boy to have such hatred in his heart." Rakshad said with a sigh, quickly turning it to a smile.

"None the less, he's putting it to good use." She said with an elbow bump to Zeros arm.

_I wonder...why did your family die?_ Zero thought to himself as he looked out over the setting sun over the highway.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, you'll have to chose soon."<p>

"I know..." Euphemia said as she clutched the award to her chest.

"Your majesty!" Kaze yelled as he ran through the hall way toward Euphemia. Euphemia instantly smiled as she saw Kaze appear just in time!

"Oh Kaze! I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" Kaze gave her a warm cheesy smile,

"Your sister would kill me if I didn't show!" He said with a laugh as he looked at the magnificent painting of the emperor standing before him,

"Whoa," Was all he managed out as he stared at it's intimidating size, Euphemia laughed at his reaction to her father.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kaze gave her a look,

"Not to mention it's huge, you could fit 15 of me onto it!" Kaze and Euphemia laughed when a cell phone went off, Kaze turned around and stared at the man with the phone with a glare.

Yea sure its a boring ceremony but come on, really? That's why we invented the vibrate setting people!

Kaze yelled at the man through his glare. When another cell phone went off, then another, and another. Kaze stared as the whole crowds cell phones began to ring, staring in awe at the now, echoing, hall. Soon a guard ran up to general Dalton and whispered something in his ear, he turned and looked at him in shock,

"Choufu base has..." He stopped talking and bowed to the princess and Kaze,

"I'm sorry your highness, my lord, but something has come up and I am afraid I will have to turn on the monitor is that alright?" Kaze and Euphemia Smiled, Euphemia shaking her head yes. Kaze gave a little giggle as he realized what was going on. Euphemia looked at him with a questioning glare,

"Kaze? Whats so funny?" Kaze smiled and turned toward the Princess,

"It's just, I don't think I'm ever going to get used being called a lord." Kaze said with a laugh as he rubbed his head. Euphemia smiled warmly at him and looked up at the screen, both of them gasping as they watched the battle. Kaze listened to the rant of the people in the audience and clenched his teeth,

"There's no way he can take on 7 of them!"

"But its that crazy White Knight, The Lancelot!" Kaze sighed as he though of Suzaku, gasping when he was hit

"He's hit!"

"Damn not again.."

"Get'em White Knight!' Euphemia clenched the award closer to her chest as she watched Suzaku constantly dodging attacks, Kaze noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed and relaxed a little as Kaze spoke warmly to her, in a whispering tone,

"It'll be alright, Suzaku's got this handled!" Kaze finished with a determined glare, Euphemia shook her head and turned her attention back to the screen.

"Yes, send them all. Have them reinforce Kururugi's position and destroy the terrorists." Dalton said into his mic as he stood on the sidelines. Euphemia watched as the enemy predicted Suzaku's every move, A Knightmare coming out from every corner he turned to. Euphemia and Kaze both gasped along with the crowd as Suzaku's hatch was hit directly with a saber-like sword. Kaze watched in horror as his hatch was cut open, revealing his identity,

_I'm in so much trouble..._

Kaze thought to himself as he watched the camera zoom in on Suzaku's face. Kaze clenched his fist at the murmurs around him,

"No way, it's that Eleven! Kururugi Suzaku!"

"The suspect from Prince Clovis's murder!"

"How can an Eleven even pilot a Knightmare?" Dalton walked up to Euphemia and Kaze shouting orders,

"Kill the screen! We can't-" Euphemia cut him off with a plea,

"Wait, I want to see!" Kaze watched as Suzaku had an inaudible conversation with Toudou. Kaze watched as the Knight began to circle him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_No...no dammit please! Don't kill him!_

He thought to himself as they drew closer, when suddenly Suzaku released several hook shots toward them, knocking them away from the Lancelot. Kaze sighed in relief as they backed down. Taking a breather he turned away from the screen,

_If I watch this anymore, I'm gonna lose it._

He thought to himself as the fear in him subsided, he turned back when he could breathe calmly again.

One of the knightmares released a smoke screen and began to withdraw, Kaze sighed in relief when they shot out one of his wheels, immobilizing him. Kaze ignored the murmuring of the crowd,

"Hey! Their getting away!"

"Did he beat the black Knights?" Kaze sighed and rested his head in his palms,

_That...was stressful._

Kaze thought to himself as he watched Euphemia also begin to relax.

"Traitor! Why isn't he going after them?"

"'Cause they're all Elevens."

"I see. I knew seven on one was too much for him." Kaze and Euphemia shared the dame reaction, clenching their fists and looking at the crowd with a stern look. Dalton noticed them,

"Princess Euphemia, Lord Kaze?" Euphemia stayed quiet for a moment before she yelled,

"Everyone! I will now answer your earlier question about whether I was going to choose my knights. That man there shall be my Knight. Warrent Officer Kururugi Suzaku." She went silent for a moment, and Kaze relaxed that his name wasn't called.

Thank god...

He said to himself, when Princess Euphemia began to speak once again,

"I shall choose on more person to be my Knight, and it will be this man here. Councilor Kaze _Saski_." Euphemia looked at him with a glimmering smile, Kaze gasped at first before he smiled back and politely knelt before her,

"Yes, your Highness." He said as he knelt to her.

_Fuck my life..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My head is going to explode, I'm surprised I haven't cried yet! I probably won't upload for awhile, with my infection and all. Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I can't write anymore.<strong>  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23: The Punishment

**You guys are going to love this fucking chapter! Even while being sick I had an EXTREME amount of fun writing this :D! I'm not going to update for 3 days! Just warning you right now! I'm going on a trip so I won't be able to write, this seemed like a good place to stop so, ~Adieu**

* * *

><p>"And now I would like to announce the new positions resulting from our reorganization. Supreme commander of military forces will be Toudou Kyoshiro. The chief intelligence Commissioner in charge of intelligence gathering will be Kaze Saski. Our intelligence officer, in charge of collecting public data and alternative information will be Diethard Ried." The Knights began to whisper<p>

"That other Britannian?"

"And let's not forget that he's a media figure."

"Zero, I don't mean to sound like a racist, but what's your reasoning behind putting a Britannian in such a sensitive position?"

"My reasoning? What of me, then? Or of Kaze? As you all know, neither of us are Japanese, either. All I need is the ability to produce results. Matters of race, past experiences and tactics are not of my concern."

"All right, all right. I'm still not gonna trust him, I will Kaze but not this dude." Tamaki moaned, Zero continued,

"Ohgi Kaname will be my new second-in-command." Ohgi looked up,

"Me?"

"Disappointed?"

"Uh...no. I just expected Kaze to hold that position."

"Kaze is being Knighted by Princess Euphemia as we speak, from now on he will be more occupied than ever. I need someone who is available and has the characteristics I need, that would be you."

"I see..." Ohgi said as he looked toward the ground,

"Rakshad, you will be in charge of research and development."

"Of course!" Rakshad replied with a smirk,

"Kallen Kozuki, you will be leader of the Unit Zero." Kallen looked at Zero with a confused expression,

"Unit Zero?"

"Unit Zero will be under my direct control. Think of it as my Honor Guard." Kallen smiled wildly st the thought,

"Zero's Honor Guard..." She said happily to herself,

"Asahina Shougo will command Unit One, Senba Ryouga will command Unit Two, Kagesai Kizuna will command Unit Three. Finally, Tamaki Shinichiro will command the Second Operation Unit. That is all."

* * *

><p>"You okay? Suzaku?" Kaze asked as he straighten out his cape for the ceremony, waiting in a private room issued by Euphemia herself. Suzaku looked up from the floor with a depressed look as he sat on the bed, Kaze sighed as he saw him and sat next to him,<p>

"I can't believe we're both becoming Knights! Now we get to see each other all the time!" Kaze said in a cheerful voice, attempting to cheer him up. Suzaku smiled but it was quickly taken over by a frown and he shook his head,

"Somehow I feel I don't deserve this..." Kaze laughed and pulled his cheeks into a smile,

"No you don't! This is a happy day! Don't go ruining it!" Kaze yelled as he pinched his face, Suzaku put his hands on Kaze's and smiled. Kaze removed his hands from his mouth and slowly stroked his cheeks, soothing the red marks that now appeared across them.

"You care to much Suzaku." Kaze said with a sigh, Suzaku stared at him in silence for a moment, Kaze looked back with a questioning glare,

"Wha-" Kaze was cut off by a sudden kiss from Suzaku, Kaze flinched for a moment but slowly leaned into it. Accepting the tongue that was begging for enterance on his bottom lip, hesitating he opened his mouth. Their tongues played as Kaze leaned back onto the bed. Suzaku falling with him, never parting from the kiss. Kaze gasped as they finaly pulled away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked up at Suzaku, who was now towering over him.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood." Kaze said with a pout as he rubbed his lips in embarrassment, Suzaku smiled and pulled him into hug.

"Thanks, for always being there for me, Kaze." Suzaku hugged him back with a sigh,

"You love making things dramatic, don't you." Suzaku laughed and nodded his head yes.

"Brat."

* * *

><p>The crowd went silent as the palace doors opened wide, Kaze and Suzaku silently walked in. The crowd gossiping as they walked through the aisle.<p>

"He might be an honorary Britannian, but still, an Eleven should never become a knight."

"I feel sorry for Saski, he deserves this more than that Eleven ever will."

"I hear this is going to be broadcasted live too!"

"How'd he get in, I wonder."

"Well, you know, Princess Euphemia's obviously has the hots for him. Kaze's the real Knight here." Kaze clenched his fists as he heard the murmurs of the crowd, trying his best to ignore them, he failed.

Kaze and Suzaku slowly walked up the stairs, bowing as they knelt in front of Euphemia.

"Kaze Saski, Kururgi Suzaku. Do you wish to accept the responsibilities of knighthood, and fight as a champion of Britannia?" Kaze and Suzaku answered simultaneously,

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Do you pledge yourselves to be the sword and shield to this empire, devoted to its greater good?" Kaze hid the shame in his voice as they answered,

"Yes, Your Highness." Kaze pulled out his sword calmly holding it out to princess Euphemia, who took it while returning the smile. Kaze knelt back down with a bow as Euphemia dubbed him with his sword, slowly moving toward Suzaku and doing the same.

"I, Euphemia De Britannia, dub thee Sir Saski Kaze, and Sir Kururgi Suzaku. May your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire. Kaze outstretched his hands and slowly took the sword from Euphemia's grasp, retuning it to its sheath with a clink. Euphemia outstretched her hand and they stood up, turning to face the crowd. It was silent for a moment when the audience on Kaze's side of the room began to clap, Suzaku's remained quiet. Suzaku stood there for a moment in heartache when Lloyd began to clap, General Dalton soon joining in. The crowd gasped as Dalton began to clap and slowly came to clap. Kaze smiled at Suzaku as the hall filled with sound of clapping.

* * *

><p>"Well then, I declare the Student Council's Kurugi Suzaku's and Saski Kaze's promotion to knighthood OPEN!" Rivals said with a cheer as he juggled two cans of orange Fanta before pouring it in Suzaku's and Kaze's champagne glasses.<p>

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled out as Rivals tossed his hands into the air.

"Man I can't believe it! You two are amazing!"

"Congratulations you two!"

"Nunnaly organized the whole thing." Milly said to the two of them,

"You probably have to attend many celebrations. I hope you don't mind coming to ours."

"Not at all! It's our pleasure!" Suzaku said with a smile, Kaze pouting,

"Why wouldn't we want to come to the party! I'm sure this is the one I'm going to enjoy the most!" Kaze said with a kiss to Nunnaly's cheeks,

"Awwww!" Some girls in the back said as they watched Kaze give her a smooch. Kaze gave them his peace sign and they "floated" away, Kaze and the council laughed.

"Chairmen, where's Nina?" Shirley asked as they carried Pizzas to a table

"Well I asked her to come..." Milly brightened up as she noticed Kallen walking into the room.

"Ah, Kallen! Help me arrange the pizzas!" She yelled out through the crowd, Kallen made her way toward Suzaku, ignoring Shirley.

"Hey, are you listening?" Kallen kept on walking, holding her knife close to her breast. When Lelouch grabbed her hand, causing Kallen to turn towards him with a gasp.

"Shirley wants your help." He said as he held onto her wrist, she pulled it away.

"I'm sorry, but I've got something to do."

"And what would that be?" Suzaku turned around and noticed him and Kallen,

"Huh?" Lelouch raised his hand and shock it briskly as a pardon,

"Sorry, I'm late." Suzaku smiled and grabbed Kaze's wrist pulling him towards Lelouch as he sped walked.

"wah, S-Suzaku!" Kaze yelled as he was pulled along, gasping when he saw Lelouch.

"Not at all, I'm glad you could make it. Oh yeah, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? You said it was important." Suzaku said as he walked to a stop, Kaze bumping into his back. Lelouch looked down at Kaze with a sorrowful look and Kaze looked away,

"Oh...well, that doesn't matter anymore." Lelouch said as he watched Kaze turn away from him, Lloyd suddenly entered the room,

"So, so sorry! We've got work to do boys." Suzaku sighed

"Uh, right..." Kaze popped his head out from behind Suzaku,

"No way!" Kaze sounded disappointed,

"Who's that?"

"My boss." Suzaku said sheepishly, Kaze laughed at him. Milly walked up to Llyod,

"Lloyd! Did you need something?" She said sweetly,

"Oh do you know him, Milly?" Nina asked as she stood next to Lloyd,

"We're engaged." Lloyd said natural,

"What?" Nina asked, a shock look on her face. The party gasped turned and stared at Milly and Lloyd,

"What?" Everyone shouted together in unison.

"Aren't we?" Lloyd asked Milly, who nodded her head yes.

"Ah, there it is." Suzaku said with a smile, Lelouch turned his glare back towards him,

"You knew?" He asked calmly as Suzaku shook his head yes, Kaze grabbed his cheeks and pulled them,

"You knew and didn't tell me!I-I thought you loved me!" Kaze teased as crocodile tears flooded his eyes. Suzaku gasped thinking they were real,

"Kaze I-I!" Kaze punched his arm,

"I was kidding! But seriously, tell me stuff like that! I could have been teasing her this whole time! Damn, what a waste." Kaze said with a sigh as he looked at the couple, Lelouch stared at their closeness and clenched his fists.

Rival ran up to the couple,

"Hey, wait a second! Then, your-What's his name?"He turned back to Milly,

"Count Lloyd."

"Count? Well, a count...Well, what is your relationship?"

"We're engaged." Lloyd told Rivals. Who screamed and threw his hands over his ears, backing away from the ENGAGED couple in horror.

"Really?" Nina asked as Suzaku walked toward Lloyd,

"Um, so have we been mobilized?"

"Yup. There's a VIP coming in by ship, and we're to meet him. Of course, the Lancelot, Kaze, and Princess Euphemia are coming too." The party guess awed at they heard the plan, Kaze just sighed. Kaze began walking toward Suzaku and Lloyd when Lelouch grabbed his wrist, the guests went quiet as they looked at the scene.

"Kaze...can I talk to you in private for a moment, I won't take long..." Lelouch said as he looked at Kaze, his eyes full of heartache. Kaze was silent for a moment as he looked into Lelouch's eyes,

_I'm not sure on whether or not he's going to kill me...or..._

Kaze thought to himself as he turned to Lloyd,

"Lloyd can you send me the address and I'll get there on my own?" Kaze said with a pout, Lloyd sighed,

"So troublesome! Fine." He said as he walked out of the room throwing his hands in the air,

"Come on Suzaku!" Suzaku shouted an okay at Lloyd before he turned around and gave Kaze a concerned glare. Kaze smiled and did his peace sign as he turned to the party guests and smiled.

"Thank you so much for throwing us a party! I can assure you we both would have liked to stay longer but...duty calls!" He yelled as he walked up the stairs pulling Lelouch up the stairs to a private room. Kaze peeped his head into a bedroom at the farthest end of the hall and walked in when no one was there. Sighing he stretched and turned to face Lelouch,

"So wha-" Lelouch grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head, slamming him hard into the wall,

"Ngh, Lelouch! what the-" Lelouch interrupted him with a yell, loud enough just for Kaze to hear, but stern enough to frighten him, which was usualy quiet difficult to do.

"You knew didn't you! That my best friend was piloting that White Knightmare!" He yelled at Kaze who gasped as Lelouch pinned him harder against the wall,

"Tell me!" He yelled, Kaze looked at him sternly and kicked him in the balls, sending Lelouch to his knees. Kaze cracked his wrist and pinned Lelouch onto the floor.

"Did you really think I wouldn't tell you?" Kaze felt his heart clench as he lied to Lelouch,

"Why would I hide that from you?" Kaze yelled as he felt the tears fall from his face onto Lelouch's cheeks, his grip slowly loosening.

_Dammit, I'm sorry, I-I couldn't..._

He yelled at himself in his head. Letting Lelouch go and buried his face in his palms, Lelouch sighed and stroked his cheek, Kaze flinched and smacked his hand away.

"No! No more! I can't do this anymore Lelouch!" Kaze yelled as he got up off of Lelouch and walked to the door, stumbling as his back cringed in pain.

"So your going to leave me? Zero? Your going to give up on your dream!" Kaze turned around in rage,

"It's not Zero I'm giving up on, _Lelouch_!" He yelled, making Lelouch flinch as he emphasized his name.

"You say you love me, yet you don't trust me! What's the fucking point! It least Suzaku trusts me!" Kaze gasped at his words placing his hand over his mouth, Lelouch stared in shock.

"So...that's what this is.." He said as he placed his hand over his eye, walking over to Kaze, who was immobilized on the floor he grabbed his waist and threw him on the bed. Kaze cringed in pain as his back absorbed the force. Lelouch got on top of him and pinned his hands back over Kaze's head, as he down a moment before.

"Kaze, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do this...I shouldn't have dragged you into this...be happy..."

"Lelouch?" Kaze asked concerned as he stared at Lelouch, gasping as he saw a red bird like emblem appearing in his eyes,

"Kaze! I command you! Forget about me! About your partnership with Zero! Forget it all!" Kaze flinched under Lelouch as he felt a tingle in his neck, Lelouch tore his glare away from Kaze as he saw the order appearing in his eyes, outlining his eyes in a red film. Lelouch let the tears fall as Kaze slowly closed his eyes tears falling down his cheek, he moaned out one last time as he felt a horrible pain coursing through his neck,

"L-Lelouch..."

he buried his head into Kaze's unconscious chest.


	24. Chapter 24: The Memory

Kaze slowly opened his eyes to a mysterious young man lying on his chest, crying.

"H-Hey? Are you okay?" Kaze asked as he looked down at the raven haired male. Lelouch looked up at him, Kaze gasping as he looked at his face, his cheeks stained with streaks.

"You...do I know you?" Kaze asked with a curios face as he looked down at the mysterious, but beautiful, face. Lelouch smiled a warm, comforting smile and slowly sat up.

"Umm, I don't think so. I just woke up here." Lelouch said as he calmly wiped the tears from his eyes and moved across the bed, throwing his feet over the side. Kaze laughed and stood up, only to have his throat clench in pain, he squeezed hi hand against it, ignoring it as he spoke.

"Well, even if this is kinda awkward..." Kaze said in a polite tone as he held out his hand toward Lelouch,

"I'm Kaze Saski, and you?" Lelouch reached his hand out and grabbed Kaze's, shaking it briskly,

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamprouch."

* * *

><p>"Why Shinkinejima? Wouldn't the Towkyow settlement be safer?" Suzaku asked aloud,<p>

"That's what I'd like to know."

"You don't know either, Cecil?"

"me neither!" Suzaku and Kaze gave Lloyd a questioning look,

"They're being awfully careless too. The meeting's been announcement on the net." Cecil spoke in an annoyed manner as she gave Lloyd a glare.

"There was a interesting girl at the party, I simply couldn't resist!" Lloyd smirked as he thought of Nina, Suzaku raised his brow with a confused look as he watched Lloyd's unnaturally happy smirk. Kaze sighed with a shake of his head and walked over to the window, admiring the view of the sea from the ship. Kaze's face lit up at he admired the small island sitting right in the middle of it,

"Whoa! I wish I could spend my vacation there!" Kaze blurted out as the boat drew closer to the island, Suzaku walked up with a smile as he looked at Kaze's face, a cheesy grin spread wide across it.

"So what did Lelo-" Suzaku was cut of by Cecil,

"Boys, you should get ready, we should arrive any minuet and your still in your uniforms." Kaze and Suzaku looked down at themselves and flinched when they noticed that they indeed were.

"Oh, oops!" Kaze laughed with a bright smile, Suzaku watched him carefully. Something was definitely off about him, he seemed more relaxed. Like a weight had been lifted of his chest. Suzaku continued watching as Kaze walked toward the back room, Kaze turning around with a smirk as he turned the handle,

"Coming? Suzaku?" Kaze said as he opened the door ,walking in, Suzaku flinched as he suddenly heard Kaze's voice and sped of towards him. Suzaku walked into the locker room, gasping as Kaze immediately stripped off his shirt, sliding his hands down to his pants as he threw the ruffled uniform to the floor. Suzaku stared in awe at Kaze's pale torso,

"Kaze?" Kaze looked back with a smile as he stripped himself of his pants, leaving him with nothing on but his green boxers.

"Yes Suzaku?" Kaze said as he turned back to his locker, bending down and pulling out his nicely folded uniform. Suzaku gulped as he looked at Kaze bent body, his ass now high in the air. Suzaku walked over to Kaze and placed his arms around Kaze's waist, Kaze giggled as his hands slid across his stomach.

"Hey! That tickles!" He said with a laugh as Suzaku's hands slithered across him, Kaze shot up with a smirk against Suzaku's chest as his stomach cringed.

"Kaze...what's going on?" Suzaku said as he looked down at Kaze's innocent face, Kaze looked back up with a questioning look.

"Well, first of all, your holding me while I'm in nothing but boxers. Second, you still have clothes on." Kaze said with a smirk as he looked up at Suzaku, pulling him down into a kiss. Suzaku flinched and pulled away, Kaze stared at him in astonishment as he watched Suzaku back away with a leap,

"So your allowed to want me but I can't want you? And you call yourself a man!" Kaze teased with a pout turned his direction, crossing his arms. Suzaku stared at him, shocked by his sudden behavior.

"You...what are you doing? What about Lelouch?" Kaze gave him a uncertain look.

"Lelouch? Who's that?" Kaze said with a chuckle as he walked over to Suzaku, who flinched at the question.

"What do you mean who's Lelouch?" He said sternly as he looked at deeply into Kaze's eyes, Kaze simply stared back with a now, worried, expression.

"What do you think I mean? Who. Is. Lelouch...Suzaku? I don't know anyone by that name! Oh...wait. There was that guy from this morning though..." He said as he rubbed his head, recalling earlier that morning. Suzaku gave him a questioning glare, Kaze began to explain when he noticed the confusion resting on Suzaku's face.

"Well, when we were at the party, I'm not sure how but, I woke up in a bed with that guy crying on my chest. I just met him today so..." Suzaku gave him a horrified look, Kaze shuttered at his reaction,

"Okay, now your freaking me out. Do I have amnesia or something, cause I swear I JUST met him today!" Kaze said in a worried voice, Suzaku looked into Kaze's eyes, his own widening as he noticed he was truly clueless. Suzaku sat down on the bench and rubbed his forehead, Kaze watched and walked over, sitting next to him.

"Hey Suzaku? What the hell is going on?" He spoke in a fearful voice as he watched Suzaku's reaction.

_It's just like Shirley..._

Suzaku thought to himself as he looked up at Kaze's innocent confused face.

* * *

><p>"They're set to arrive right on scheduled. We have a room prepared at headquarters. Where would you like to wait?"<p>

"The ship is set to dock here?" Princess Euphemia asked the officer as Kaze and Suzaku stood by her side.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then we'll wait for it here."

"Very well, our guards will-" The general was cut off by a sudden static emitted from his radio. They stood and watched for a moment, Kaze placing his hand gently on his sword while Suzaku reached for his gun. When a jeep pulled up carrying several other officers, the officer that was talking to Euphemia walked over and talked to them for a moment before he turned toward them.

"It seems someone is attacking headquarters." Euphemia gasped at the news and Cecil began to speak,

"Let's go back to the settlement. Are our escorts ready?" Kaze interrupted her,

"It may be dangerous to go back now, who knows whats out in the water." Kaze said with a nervous expression as he eyes the sea, Cecil nodded,

"He's right. They're jamming us pretty heavily." Suzaku looked back at the worried Princess with a determined glare,

"Don't worry. We will protect you, Princess Euphemia." He said as he placed his arm on Kaze's shoulder,

"No, you should go help out at the base." The officer interrupted them,

"Deputy Vicereine, They're honorary Britannian's. It is highly likely that the enemy is the order of the Black Knights. If the Lancelot were to fall into their hands..." Lloyd spoke up from behind them,

"You do know that what your saying is casting aspersions on the Princess?" The officer rose up straight with a shocked face.

"No that was not my intention." Kaze laughed and gave a thumbs up to Lloyd, who gave him a cheeky smirk. Suzaku and Kaze turned to face Euphemia as she spoke,

"Kururgi Suzaku, Saski Kaze, show them your strength." She turned her gaze directly to Suzaku,

"If you prove yourself worthy, you will gain the trust of the people and their doubt will cease to exist."

"yes!" Suzaku said with a determined glare, Euphemia turned her gaze to Kaze with a smile.

"Kaze, I know you dislike piloting a Knightmare but," Kaze smiled and took her hand with a wink,

"If I may suggest an alternative, you highness."

* * *

><p>The Lancelot shot it's hook shots at an incoming Knightmare in his way, Kaze hitching a ride in Suzaku's hatch. Kaze giggled as he bounced around in the hatch,<p>

"This is awkwardly fun!" He said to himself as he jumped around as if he was on a trampoline. Suzaku laughed at him, only to become serious when his screen zoomed in on a dark figure.

"Zero." Suzaku said as he zoomed in on the figure, Kaze felt his heart ache as he looked at the figure. He held his neck as it began to burn.

Suzaku pursued the Knightmares, Kaze gasping as he saw the upcoming hole. Placing his hand on Suzaku's shoulder, tightening his fingers around the muscles, he yelled,

"Suzaku, this looks like a trap!" He said to late, as a large shock vibrated through the hole. Kaze watched as sparks flew from the controls of the Lancelot, looking at Suzaku with a worried look.

"What the?" Suzaku began shifting the gears,

"I can't move!"

"I wish to speak with you, Kururugi Suzaku. Will you come out?" Kaze and Suzaku turned their attention to the screen and watched Zero exit his hatch "Your secondary systems should still be operating. We will treat you as a prisoner of war in according to the international law. If you refuse you will be fired upon from all sides." Kaze looked at him and Suzaku gave him a determined expression. He reaching down under his seat and opening a secret hatch.

"Get in." He said sternly, Kaze looked at him with an angry look,

"No, I can't leave you! " Kaze yelled at Suzaku,

"Kaze..." Suzaku said with a sad expression, Kaze sighed and placed his hands on Suzaku's shoulders with a frustrated moan,

"No Suzaku! I'm going with you! Like it or not!" Kaze yelled as he sat up. Suzaku sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a kiss as he shoved a tasser into his stomach, releasing the shockers on him. He pulled Kaze deeper into the kiss to muffle his moans as the tears streamed down his face,his body twitching in pain as the electricity pulsed through him. Suzaku caught him in his arms as he parted from the kiss, falling unconscious toward the floor.

"I'm sorry Kaze..." He said as he placed him gently in the hatch, closing it and concealing it completely.

Suzaku slowly lowered himself to the ground and jumped off, walking calmly toward Zero, who did the same.

"Kururugi Suzaku, I'll be frank. I want you to join my ranks."

"What about Kaze?"

"He will be offered the same treatment when he is captured."

"You sound confident. As I told you before, I don't believe in a meaning brought up through violence."

"Then let me ask you: is the current peace meaningless, as well?" Suzaku greeted his teeth,

"Seven years ago, if Japan would have continued fighting with an all out resistance to the bitter end, what would have become of it? The Chinese federation and European Unions would have intervened, and Japan would have been split into three parts. They would still be fighting over it. So, the current peace is a direct result of japan's hurriedly-made unconditional surrender." Suzaku fought back his emotions as he spoke,

"Yes, I fight to maintain the peace my father died to create."

"No, your wrong. Prime Minister Kururgi, the lawfully-elected leader of japan, did not decide to surrender. That decision was made when whoever killed him forced that decision on the people. Chaos reigned throughout the government, and they had no choice but to surrender. Do you understand? Your people were robbed of their right to decide! A single, selfish criminal overruled the will of the entire nation!" Suzaku backed away in shock,

"How did you know?" His voice cracking as he spoke, Zero stepped closer to him leaning into his ear whispering.

"There is one way you can atone. Make the choice that the people of Japan were denied the opportunity to make. Walk the path from which they strayed seven years ago. Rise up against Britannia!" Suzaku glared at him in rage,

"Rise up? That again?" Zero backed away again,

"That is one path you can take. Or would you rather continue to impose your will on the greater populace unto eternity? Is that truly peace?" Suzaku stared at him when his radio suddenly went off, Cecil's voice breaking through the static

"Can you hear me, Major Kururugi? Please respond." Suzaku put his hand up to his ear, looking at Zero,

"May I?"

"Do as you wish." Another voice came through on the radio,

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Fiel of the Shikinejima field operations headquarters. We are about to launch an attack to drive off the terrorist forces. Major Kururgi you are to keep Zero there!

* * *

><p>Kaze opened his eyes to the loud yelling coming from above the floor and rubbed his eyes, clenching his stomach in pain as he felt the shockers still clipped to his skin, the tasser laying, next to him.<p>

"That's nice and easy isn't it, having someone give the orders! What about you?" Kaze rubbed his head and removed the shockers clipped to his stomach with a groan.

Someones going to die...

He thought to himself as he as he kicked in the hatch with a grunt, sending it flying out from the floor, landing somewhere in the darkness of the opposite corner. Zero gasped at the sudden loud noise coming from behind him, turning around to see Kaze slowly clutching his stomach as he climbed out of the hole. Collapsing onto the ground as his body recovered from the electricity still running through his body.

"No! I decide this for myself-" Suzaku stopped as he saw Kaze laying on the floor, clutching his stomach, Kaze gave him a deadly glare. He gasped as Kaze looked up at him, his eyes a heart aching mess.

"For yourself? What about Kaze? Did he agree to your miraculous plan? Will you kill him to!" Zero yelled at him as he watched Kaze gasping for air, his legs twitching. They went quiet as a large shadow hovered over them. Kaze scooted over toward Suzaku as they turned their glare to the hovering ship above them, he twinged in pain as he collapsed onto Zero. Zero gasped at the sudden movement and looked down at him,

"Dammit..." Kaze moaned as he looked up at Zero, he gently placed his hands on Zero's mask with a questioning glare as he looked into the reflection of himself in the mask. Kaze gasped as Zero placed his hand on Kaze's, gripping it tightly. Zero gulped as Kaze mouthed his name in confusion before he lost consciousness, his hand slowly sliding off Zero's mask and down to his side while his other remained clasped in Zero's. Zero choked as he felt Kaze's fingers intertwine with his own, squeezing tightly.

"You stubborn fool!" He screamed toward Suzaku as he looked at Kaze's pained expression, the cover over his left eye opening up as Suzaku turned to face him.

* * *

><p>I decided I'd put my authors note down here since this is a somewhat important chapter, I'm still sick as a dog. My head hurts and I'm trying to improve my writing skills, the next chapter is giving me trouble so it might be awhile before I upload! Sorry, no lemons either...that might change though...<p> 


	25. Chapter 25: The Heartache

**Wow...**

**I.**

**Am.**

**So.**

**SORRY!**

**This was, for some unknown reason, impossible for me to write. I've been extremely busy lately with exams, but it's spring break now and I have my life back!...How long has it been anyway? A months now? *shiver* man I feel really bad now...Damn school...**

**And before I forget!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass this not would be a fan fiction. Just saying.**

**NOW READ! Sadly no lemons...yet, I wanted to make this longer but I figured this is better than nothing...right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaze felt as if he were floating in the sky, he could faintly hear the sound of bubbles thrashing about around him, opening his eyes as he felt one slowly slide it's why up his cheek. He watched as the water rippled above him, the sun bursting through the blue liquid rippling continuously above him. He laid there, his body gently resting on the calm surface of the sea's floor sand, burying his fingers deep into the comforting moisture, his eyes slowly fluttered close as he lost conscious under the warm embrace of the sea.<p>

I'm...dreaming...right?

Kaze asked himself as he felt himself lose feeling in his toes as his oxygen slowly dissipated from his lungs, he watched the bubbles fly toward the not-so-far surface. He fluttered his eyes back closed as he felt the waves shift the ground below him as they hit the rocks of the beach shore.

Kaze~

He opened his eyes as he heard his name being called in the distance, the voice a deep mellow sound, his body shook in response as it recognized it. watching as a figure slowly made its way deeper into the sea above him. He let out a small inaudible chuckle as the tan feet rocked back and forth, bubbles showering around him. He slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his chest as the last of his air wasted away, his body rocking back and forth in sync with the sea's waves,

Kaze!

The screaming got louder, Kaze watched as the figure began to swim farther out to sea. Grunting as he kicked off the floor, his body jumped toward the moving body as his vision began to fade black. He kicked his legs as he focused his vision on nothing but those tan legs kicking at a now ridiculously faster pace above him, he slowly began to sink back down toward the sandy sea floor as his legs slowly came to a stop.

Damn it...

Kaze whispered to himself as he grasped the foot, his fingers intertwining around the ankle as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>A slow breeze passed by Suzaku as he laid on the beach shore, the waves crashing roughly against his feet. Twitching his nose in annoyance as he felt his curly hair blow against him, sliding his hand against his forehead he opened his eyes watching as clouds soared across the deep blue sky. He slowly stood up and looked around, observing his surroundings as his toes clenched the sand beneath him.<p>

"Where's the Lancelot?" He asked himself as he slowly rubbed his head, his eyes suddenly widened in shock as he realized a certain stubborn teen wasn't beside him. Suzaku scanned his surroundings, pacing back and forth as he looked for Kaze. Who was no where to be found, just vast vegetation surrounding the small inclosed beach all was quiet as he looked around, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks mocking him with every impact.

The silence enhancing his own insecurities, spilling things like _you've failed_ _again _or_ will lose Kaze to?_, Suzaku ignored the threats of his own thoughts and ran out into the sea water, bursting out toward the sky as he dove forward into the sea, now shouting Kaze's name.

"Kaze!" He screamed again as he waited, kicking his legs while he caught his breath, clenching his teeth at the accursed silence he kicked off in another direction. He felt a hand clasp around his ankle and came to a stop, twitching as he felt the familiar fingers tightening against his soggy skin. He dove down into the sea, his head almost hitting directly against Kaze's forehead as he broke through the surface in a full force dive. He gasped and grabbed him up into his arms as he swam toward the surface, zipping through the water and threw Kaze onto the shore. Kaze laid there motionless as Suzaku pulled himself from the sea,

"No..."

His voice was raspy and faint as he checked for breathing, not finding any he began to pound against his lungs. Forcing the water up as he drove his palms into the rib cage, he continued for a minuet or so before Kaze gasped and sat up, spilling water from his mouth as he grasped onto Suzaku for support. He gasped for air as the last bit of water exited from his body, bursting out from his mouth, soaking the sand him. Kaze felt tears coming to his eyes and Suzaku laid him gently down in his lap, Kaze watched as Suzaku gazed down at him and let out a chuckle,

"Never thought...you'd miss my complaining...huh?...heh heh." Kaze laughed in between his coughs, drawing his hand to his forehead and rubbing it gently.

"Kaze! You almost died, can't you act like you care! I almost lost you I...I..." Suzaku hated Kaze's attitude, always so optimistic in the most difficult of circumstances. Suzaku grabbed him into a hug, desperate for the warmth he came to depend on. Like a parasite, constantly consuming Kaze's essence. Eating away mercifully at that wonderful fluid that constantly managed to escape his mouth.

Kaze gasped at the sudden motion, holding back his sly remark, calming as he felt the stiffness of Suzaku's muscles, he placed his arms around Suzaku's neck, sliding a hand down to slowly caress his back. He remained there until he could no longer feel the constant stressful drumming of Suzaku's heart, pulling back he placed a hand on his cheek with a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." Kaze said as he watched a tear form in Suzaku's eye, he shivered as he felt the tear break away and fall over his fingers. Suzaku grabbed Kaze chin and pulled him into a rough kiss, his tongue wrapping around Kaze's bottom lip earning him a lustful moan. Kaze opened his mouth, throwing his arms around Suzaku's neck as their tongues danced. Suzaku pulled Kaze against his chest, trying to pull them even closer together if it were possible. Kaze flinched as he felt Suzaku's hands slowly caressing back, feeling every bone along the way. Kaze smirked, pulling away as Suzaku suddenly groped his ass. Kaze shivered at the familiar feelings coursing through his body, Suzaku chuckled as Kaze shivered in his arms and kissed down his chin toward his neck.

"Haaa, S-Suzaku..." Kaze moaned as he felt him sink his teeth into his neck, almost breaking the skin as his teeth brushed his flesh. Suzaku removed his teeth and lightly grazed his tongue against the popped blood vessels, soothing the skin. Kaze flinched at the sudden treatment and tightened his grip, his nails digging into his back. Suzaku let out a small chuckle and trailed his tongue up toward his cheek, stopping suddenly when he reached his cheeks, a familiar salty metallic taste filling his mouth. Suzaku pulled away to look at Kaze's expression.

"Kaze? Why are you...crying?" Suzaku whispered, his hand making it's way to rest on the teens tear stained cheeks. Kaze blinked and rubbed his eyes, holding back the sudden sobs threatening to strike.

"S-Sorry...I must of got something in my eyes.." Kaze tried his best to manipulate his voice as he got up from Suzaku's lap, wobbling a bit as his vision blackened from his sudden movements. Suzaku watched him wobble as he stood up, sliding his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

_It hurts..._

Kaze thought to himself as he felt his heart clench at the feel of Suzaku's embrace. Kaze ignored the pain and turned around placing his arms calmly around his neck placing a quick kiss on Suzaku's lips. Suzaku smiled and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Lightly biting on Kaze's lip, begging for entrance. Kaze hesitated before he slowly opened his mouth for Suzaku, gasping as he felt Suzaku's tongue caress his own. They stayed there together, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Kaze finally pulled away as he felt his lungs burn from the lack of air, resting his head on Suzaku's shoulder. Kaze flinched as he felt Suzaku's hands slid under his shirt and over his sore stomach, reminding him of his actions from a couple hours before. Looking up innocently at Suzaku he spoke softly, still ignoring the constant throbbing of his heart whenever he embraced Suzaku.

"S-Suzaku..." Kaze managed out as he faked his innocence, Suzaku looked down at him,

"Yea?" He said relaxingly as he moved his fingers up toward Kaze's forehead, brushing the smooth bangs from his eyes.

"Come here.." Kaze said tiredly as Suzaku leaned down to him, expecting a kiss. Kaze waited until his mouth neared his and his eyes closed, then he struck him. Slapping him directly across the cheek, Suzaku flinched at the slap and placed his hand on the cheek. The force of the slap throwing his head to the side, he looked back at Kaze and he gave him a warm but guilty smile,

"I guess I deserved that." Kaze sighed and soothed his reddening cheek, leaning in for a real kiss as he whispered,

"Ass."

* * *

><p>Suzaku grabbed Kaze's hand as he slipped over a lose rock, pulling him close to his chest. Kaze shivered at first then looked up at Suzaku with a smirk<p>

"Sorry, my legs are still a bit stiff." Kaze moaned as he dug his head into Suzaku's warm chest, their clothes still damp from the sea water.

"No, that's my fault..." He said with a sigh as he looked away from him, Kaze sighed and grabbed his cheeks, turning him back to face him.

"Do I need to slap you again?" Kaze's voice flat with an annoyed expression, Suzaku laughed and shook his head no. Kaze intertwined his fingers with Suzaku's as he left the embrace, shivering as his shirt stuck to his skin. Suzaku smiled and turned around looking down at the beach below them and out to sea,

"It's another island after all." Suzaku looked back at Kaze,

"Since we lost our radios, we have no way of contacting the outside world. It'd probably be best if we find a water source and stay there." Kaze nodded his head and turned around spotting a waterfall in the distance, smiling he turned back to Suzaku,

"Found our water source." He said with a smirk, pulling Suzaku into the lush forest, Kaze admired the vegetation of the forest and gasped as they parted through the trees and stood before a small calm pond below the water fall.

"Wow, this is kinda nice." Kaze said as he left the cover of the trees and walked toward the water, placing his head over the trickling stream of water falling downward through a crack in several boulders. Kaze sighed as the spring water streamed down the sides of his face as he pulled away, Suzaku smiled at Kaze only to have it disappear as he thought of Euphemia. Kaze turned and watched his smile fading and walked over calmly to him,

"Euphemia is safe, she's with Lloyd and Cecil." Kaze placed his hand on his shoulder, sighing as he felt the tension in his muscles

"Relax, Suzaku." Suzaku looked up at Kaze and smile,

"Yeah, your right." When suddenly Kallen burst out of the bushes behind them, diving at Suzaku with her trusty pocket knife. Suzaku gasped and grabbed her by the wrist as she drove at him, throwing her to the ground. Kallen stared at him in awe at his reaction speed while Kaze simply looked at Kallen questionably and then quickly turned away with a blush as he noticed her exposed breasts, the coat she previously had wrapped around her body dispersed in the fight.

"Kallen. Kallen Stadtfeld, why-" Kallen looked up with a deadly expression, completely ignoring the awkwardness of their position.

"Don't call me that! I'm Kallen Kouzuki, a proud Japanese citizen!"

"Then you really-"

"A member of the Order of the Black Knights? Yes. I don't need to hide it anymore!"

"Very well then. Karen Kouzuki, I'm placing you under arrest on the charge of treason against the Britannian government."

"Uhhh, Suzaku? Maybe you should, oh I don't know, LET HER GET DRESSED?" Kaze yelled avoiding all and complete eye contact with Kallen as a slight blush appeared across his face. Suzaku gave him a questioning glare and turned back to face Kallen, blushing as he looked down at her breasts. Turning away suddenly he knelt off her, still holding her wrist captive in his iron grasp. Grabbing her coat from the floor he wrapped it around her chest and stood them up. Suzaku looked around for a moment until he spotted a small headband-like cloth and grabbed it wrapping it tightly around wrists, Kaze and Kallen both shared a look of question before Kaze put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder and squeezed. Suzaku stopped in the middle of his knot and looked back at Kaze. Who calmly walked away and grabbed her semi-concealed Black Knights uniform from behind a bolder near the waterfall.

"Here." Kaze spoke in a comforting tone that made Kallen's heart flutter. Looking back at Suzaku with a glare she grabbed the coat from Kaze's grasp and removed the coat from over her shoulders. She gingerly dressed into her uniform, pulling it up and over her breast only to have her hands snapped back behind her as she attempted to cover her cleavage. With a sigh she allowed Suzaku snatch back her wrists and retie them. Kaze rolled his eyes at Suzaku's rough treatment with her and laid down on a bolder near the pond, Kaze began teasing Suzaku as he watched him struggle with Kallen's wrists.

"You really to lighten up Suzaku~ Your going to break her arm if you yank at it so violently. You-" Suzaku interrupted him with a glare,

"How can you even keep calm in this situation! We just found out our friend is a member of the Black Knights, the same organization that killed innocent lives trying to obtain freedom!" Kaze felt his heart clench and held his chest, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he yelled back,

"Because it's my job! What the hell is wrong with you? Are we really going to have this fight while we're stranded on an _Island_? If you ask me survival is a hell lot more important than finding out Kallen is a Black Knight!" Kaze sighed and calmed his anger as he slowly walked away from the scene.

"Aren't you supposed to be the calm one here?" Kaze whispered as he looked back a final time before walking of into the forest, desperate for air.

Suzaku watched as Kaze walked off and sighed.

"Nice going, bipolar asshole." Kallen removed her wrists from Suzaku's grasp and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Kaze looked down at the ground as he walked further away from the "camp" and back to the beach for some fresh air.<p>

_"It hurts again..._" Kaze huffed as he clenched his shirt gently caressing his skin as it fluttered in the wind. Kaze looked up to the sky and watched the clouds roll, Kaze sighed and closed his eyes. Giving in to the comforting wind.

"I think...I love him too Nunnaly." Kaze's eyes shot open as he watched a familiar scene play in front of him. He watched as he was pulled into a quick kiss by Lelouch. watching himself turn away from him, a blush stretched across his face. He felt his heart clench as he listened to Lelouch's laugh.

_Lelouch?_

Kaze said to himself in confusion as he watched Lelouch recover from his laughing spree.

"You should get married!" He watched Nunnaly say with an innocent smile, he burst out into laughter as he looked at Lelouch's blushing face.

_Lelouch...why..._

Kaze said to himself as he watched his memory play.

"N-Nunnaly!" Lelouch said as he tried to hide his blush from Kaze, Kaze giggled and pulled Lelouch to look at him.

"I think so too, Nunnaly." Lelouch gasped at first, then smiled and placed his hand on Kaze's cheek slowly stroking it, pulling Kaze into a passionate kiss.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Kaze screamed out as he clenched his palms, turning toward a palm tree he let out a scream and slammed his foot against the smooth bark. Placing his face in his palms he slid down to his knees as he cried the confusion away.

"Fuck!" Kaze screamed out into his palms as his neck burned and his heart clenched.

"Kaze?" Kaze jumped at the sudden soothing voice from above him and looked up. His eyes met with the vibrate violet orbs and he felt his eyes well up with tears as their eyes met. With a sob he jumped up from his spot and dove into Lelouch's warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Kaze...I'm so sorry," Kaze continued to sob into Lelouch's shoulder for what seemed like hours before his emotions died down to a small hiccup. Shivering in his hold he looked up at Lelouch with teary eyes.

"What did you do to me?" Kaze begged calmly. Lelouch looked down at him, pulling Kaze closure into his embrace he leaned into his ears.

"I loved yo-"

* * *

><p>"Kaze!" Kaze's eyes darted open as his shoulders were gently rocked.<p>

"Hnn..." Kaze moaned out as his head throbbed, opening his eyes only to slowly close them again as the sun directly shined down into them. Kaze felt himself being slowly lifted off the ground by a familiar pair of arms and nuzzles into them as he dozes back off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: The Princess

**I could really use some lemons right now, BUT not yet. Soon though just one more chapter and I'll spoil you all, for now, DRAMA. Oh and also, sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes and such, I really didn't edit this chapter...at all...sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this?**

* * *

><p>"Kaze!" Kaze's eyes darted open as his shoulders were gently rocked.<p>

"Hnn..." Kaze moaned out as his head throbbed, opening his eyes only to slowly close them again as the sun directly shined down into them. Kaze felt himself being slowly lifted off the ground by a familiar pair of arms and nuzzles into them as he dozes back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah! That was delicious! I ate way too much!" Kallen shifted on her legs as she leaned further back onto the rocks behind her.<p>

"So this is your real personality?"

"Yup. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. You're much more alive than you are at school." Kallen blushed and turned away.

"A-anyways, hows Kaze?" Suzaku's expression sunk as he looked down at Kaze still fast asleep, his head gently resting on his knee. Placing his hand gently on his forehead he checked his temperature.

"He's still running a pretty high fever..." Suzaku and Kallen both stared at Kaze as he shifted, a pained expression appearing on his face as Suzaku's hand stroked his forehead.

"L-Lelouch..." Kaze moaned out as he moved away from Suzaku's touch. Suzaku flinched at the sound of his voice, it was a husky a sound, full of agony and torment.

"Please...don't..." Kaze moaned out before his face lessened and he burrowed deep into Suzaku's chest. Kallen and Suzaku both stared at Kaze with blank expressions before Suzaku spoke up.

"Kallen, leave the black knights." Kallen looked away from Kaze, a little shocked by the sudden change in subject.

"You can still leave. I don't want to see you end up like the other captured terrorists." Kallen stayed silent for a moment before sitting up straight.

"I thought you were being awfully nice to me. So that's your true intention. I'm sorry, but I'm captain of Zero's Honor Guard. I've even fought against you in my Knightmare."

"So you're the red one?" He asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"That's right. I'll bring down that white one if it's the last thing I do." Kallen said calmly despite the threatening tone of her voice trying to keep from waking Kaze. She tore her gaze from Suzaku and down at the shivering Kaze.

"There is no future in his methods." Kallen broke away from her gaze, no longer able to control the volume of her voice.

"Then what of your future? You've become a servant of our conquerors, nothing but slaves! Honorary Britannian? Knight to the Princess?Che, Prime Minister Kururugi must be rolling in his grave! I won't stand for that. I'll change this fucked up world! I have to...so my brother...can finally rest in peace. That is why I fight. I don't care how I do it, as long as I can win." Suzaku continued to look into her eyes as she finished speaking, only to turn away and gaze at the resting Kaze.

"Kallen..you know...I...I killed my father." Suzaku moved his hands down toward Kaze's forehead and stroked it slowly as Kallen flinched. Kaze sighed and clenched onto Suzaku's uniform.

"He didn't commit suicide. I killed him with my own hands." Suzaku stopped stroking Kaze's forehead in disgust of himself.

_I have no right to touch him. With these stained hands of mine..._

"Zero's just like my father. He thinks that the world revolves around him. That's why he's willing to sacrifice so many in order to-" Kallen released her anger at Suzaku in yells causing Kaze to flutter his eyes open.

"And your willing to accept the way things are? Do you really think that we are at peace now? There are things more powerful than your life you know!"

"I'm not giving up. But I know from personal experience that only emptiness and pain result from a victory gained through unrighteous actions." Kaze stayed silent as he listened to the conversation, quickly closing his eyes as he felt Suzaku shift. Kallen watched Suzaku continue to stroke Kaze's forehead before she looked down at the ground and fell onto the soft sand below her.

"Then tell me, what did my brother's life mean? Who are you to decide what is right and wrong?" Kallen stayed quiet as she looked into the fire which crackled in response. Kaze felt the sadness emitting from her and turned away from Suzaku's embrace to face her, still to weak from his fever to get up he shot her a look. Kallen looked past the fire and into Kaze's eyes, Kaze smiled and slowly reached out his hand to her, still exhausted from the pain of his fever. Kallen watched Kaze reach out his hand and felt tears coming to her eyes, slowly she reached out her own to intertwine their fingers. Kaze smiled widened at the feel of their fingers intertwining and fell back into a deep sleep. Suzaku smiled at the scene in front of him and looked up at the stars. Suzaku caught a light bouncing of the clouds and turned his gaze back in that direction, slowly watching it fade away. He looked away when it was completely gone,

"I-" Suzaku went silent as he looked at the scene playing in front of him. Kaze asleep on his knee his arm outstretched towards Kallen, their fingers clenched in a tight embrace even as they slept. Suzaku smiled and leaned back into the drift wood log behind him and rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Kallen and Suzaku both walked uphill through the lush forest, Kaze being carried in Suzaku's arms.<p>

"Did you really see a light?" Kallen asked as she walked a short distance behind him, loosening the bonds around her wrists.

"Yeah." Kaze sighed as they walked up hill and stretched out his legs in Suzaku's embrace.

"Don't move to much, you still have a fever." Suzaku said calmly as he placed his forehead on Kaze's, Kaze stared up into his emerald eyes before he pulled away.

"Suzaku..." Kaze said in a small whisper and shot a glance toward Kallen who was looking away from the two. Suzaku kept on walking as he answered,

"Yes?" Kaze hesitated for a moment before he grabbed Suzaku from the neck and pulled himself up to meet his lips, connecting them in a shy embrace. Pulling away he burrowed himself back into Suzaku's chest.

"I'm sorry..." Suzaku looked down at him for a moment in shock before he smiled and kissed Kaze's forehead.

"Don't be." He spoke softly against Kaze's forehead, the familiar feel of warm breath caressing his skin sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

><p>"They should be around here..." Lelouch said as he and Euphemia parted through the trees. Euphemia stopped walking as she began to speak,<p>

"Lelouch, if there is a search party here...will you have to leave me?" Lelouch sighed and stopped walking, turning his head slightly to look at Euphemia.

"I'll have to..you could hardly attend a high-class function with a scruffy knight like me." Lelouch laughed as he turned around to look at Euphemia, who giggled in return.

"Besides, you have real knight in Kururugi Suzaku. Ah, Kaze too..." Lelouch's smile dimmed as he thought of Kaze and quickly changed the subject.

"Let me ask you, why did you choose an honorary Britannian?" Euphemia looked down at the ground as she spoke,

"Well-" Lelouch suddenly threw on his cloak and hid them in a shrub as he heard a slight rustle from a short distance across them. Placing his mask over his head as he waited for the approachers to expose themselves. Lelouch gasped as he watched Kallen and Suzaku walk into the opening, letting out a slight gasp as he looked down at Kaze in Suzaku's arms.

_What are they doing here?_

* * *

><p>Kaze shifted in Suzaku grasp as they walked out of the forests protection.<p>

"I can walk now you know..." Kaze wined as he stretched out his legs. Suzaku sighed and gave him a worried look, Kaze returned with a reassuring one. Suzaku hesitated for a moment before he slowly lowered Kaze toward the ground, balancing his feet out below him as he held onto Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia yelled as she suddenly burst out of a bush. Kaze and the others flinched at the sudden commotion,

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku and Kaze yelled as they turned toward her, Kaze with a large smile.

"Don't move!" Zero yelled as he appeared out of the same bush, grabbing Euphemia from the wrist.

"She's my hostage!" Kallen watched in shock as Zero appeared.

"Zero!"

"I'd like an exchange of hostages. Your princess for my pilot." Suzaku walked closure to Zero as he clenched his fists.

"Zero, that's-"

"Don't come any closer! Were you going to say that I'm being unfair?" Suzaku clenched his teeth as he stared at Zero, who laughed in return.

"Eliminate the terrorists, at all cost. Do you think that rule is worth your master's death?" Kallen slowly removed her wrists from behind her legs, stepping over her bidding's with her legs.

"Well, it seems you have no choice in the matter." Zero said as Kallen approached Kaze from behind, grabbing him into her embrace slipping her wrist over his head and holding him in place.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in Kaze's ear as he flinched in her tight grasp.

"Stop it!" Euphemia yelled as she watched Kaze's pained expression.

"Shut up, you puppet! You're all alone here." Euphemia looked at her with disgust and shock.

"I don't care! Suzaku! Fight her, don't worry about me!" Euphemia began to struggle in Zero's grasp, distracting him from his gun.

"No, I'm sorry." Kaze whispered back to Kallen as he dove under her arms and pushed her away.

_Now's my chance!_

Suzaku said to himself as he watched Kaze escape and ran to the princess. Kicking at Zero he separated him from Euphemia and stood protectively in front of her and Kaze, who was panting beside her.

"Bonehead!" Zero yelled as he backed away, when suddenly the ground below them began to glow, a red crescent bird appearing in the rock.

"Major Kururugi! Kaze! And Zero?" Loyd yelled as he watched the ground shatter and fall into the cavern. Zero turned around with a gasp as the soldiers below him pointed their guns.

"S-Stop, you fools! They've got the Princess Euphemia with them! Capture them alive!" Shouted general Bradley as he recovered his footing.

"Zero, there's a Knightmare over there!" Kallen yelled toward Zero as she removed the bind around her wrists.

"All right, we're taking it! Lets go!" Zero yelled as he began running toward the machine.

"Yes sir!" Kallen yelled as she began to run closely behind him, stopping as she noticed a group of soldiers following them. Turning around she held up a small device, an extremely bright light emitting from it as she did. Attacking them while they stumbled she jumped of the ledge and onto the Knightmare below.

"Retake it! We cannot allow that machine to fall into the hands of Zero!" Kaze watched as Kallen and Zero made their escape with the Knightmare and sat down, panting as he held his head within his hands. Slowly recovering from his massive headache he stood up on his wobbly legs. Suzaku recovered from his space out and ran to Kaze's side as he stood on his unbalanced legs.

"Kaze!" He said as he slowly sat back down, Kaze looked up at Suzaku as he heard his foot steps nearing him.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Kaze said with a sigh as Suzaku placed a hand around his waist and helped him to his feet. Euphemia smiled as the two walked over to her.

"Princess, are you-" Kaze began but was cut of by general Bradley's yelling.

"The Gawain...Our Gawain..." Euphemia smiled at them and walked toward the commotion, Suzaku and Kaze following shortly behind.

"Don't worry, it's just a prototype. More importantly, I'm glad to see those three are safe." Prince Schneizer said as he turned around to see the trio approaching them.

"Brother Schneizer!" Euphemia yelled as she ran toward her brother.

"I'm so sorry I was late, Euphie."

"Not at all!"

"Well then, your highness, shall we proceed?"

"Hmm oh...yes." Euphemia gave her brother a questioning look as a general approached Suzaku.

"Major Kururugi Suzaku, you are hereby under arrest for violating Section 9 of the uniform code." Kaze and Euphemia both gasped at the accusation while Suzaku stood straight before them, still holding Kaze waist.

"Wait! He is my Knight! You can't-" Schneizer interrupted her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take of that later, but just let it go for now." Euphemia turned to face him with a confused look.

"But why?" Kaze clenched his teeth as they tried to pull him away from Suzaku.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your-" Suzaku interrupted him with a hug, Kaze waited for a moment before he accepted it and put his arms around his neck with a pout.

"Don't get yourself into to trouble. You still have a fever so take it easy, okay?" Suzaku gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled away and walked away with the soldiers.

* * *

><p>"Shut up! I'm not dying here! I have to live!"<p>

"S-Suzaku..." Kaze muttered through the tape, his voice raspy with heartache.

"I don't know how you got out of the Lancelot,but you wasted our best chance of defeating Zero to protect your own life. How do you plead?" The general spoke calmly toward Suzaku who stared blankly at the screen.

"Did I really say that?" Suzaku asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"This level of insubordination in unprecedented!" Kaze and Euphemia looked down at the ground while they listened to the tape.

* * *

><p>"The leader of the group which captured and currently occupies the Fukuoka base, Sawasaki Atsushi, once served as Chef Cabinet Secretary in the Kururugi administration. He was exiled to the Chinese Union after the war, but has returned, presumably to take advantage of the recent disarray of our armed forces brought about by Zero. The involvement of the Order of the Black Knights is still under investigation. but the recent bombing of a radar tower would suggest..."<p>

"We're not involved dammit!" Tamaki yelled at the T.V. as he watched the news man speak.

"What did the Kyoto group say?" Ohgi asked,

"Ahh, they say they didn't know. The only announcement they've made regarding the excavation of the new Sakuradite veins." Diethard Answered.

"Zero, what are we going to do?" Kallen asked with concern.

"Summon everyone to the council room. We will discuss the plan there." With that Zero walked away and headed to the room.

* * *

><p>"Sooo...then?" Tamaki began, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.<p>

"We aren't joining with Sawasaki. His regime in legitimate, but a puppet government under the Chinese Union's control.

"But they wave the Japanese flag."

"That flag is naught but a veil covering their true identity. There is no future there. We must ignore this so-called Japan."

"So we're just gonna let Britannia take them out?"

"Zero, I believe you should clarify just what it is we're working towards." Diethard commented.

"Yeah, forget about Sawasaki. What's our immediate goal?" Tamaki agreed as he turned to face Zero.

"The creation of an independent nation of Tokyo." The Knights gasped and began to murmur.

"Independent?"

"A country?"

"Are you serious?"

"A country of our own?"

"Wait! Sure, the Order of the Black Knights has grown a great deal but-" Ohgi began to speak only to be intercepted by Nagisa of the Holy Swords.

"We're up against a superpower that controls more than one third of the world's population."

"We can't do that alone!" Tamaki yelled,

"Then let me ask you, who is to defeat Britannia for you? Do you honestly think that someone will help you in this regard? That a chance will come if you wait? Don't make me laugh! Change will never come about if you don't make it happen!"


	27. Chapter 27: The Trouble

**I CAN EXPLAIN! Okay, we have a problem, well it least I do. So I had to go in for X-rays today for my neck, apparently something is going on with my bones or some medical shit. All I know is that it fucking hurts and I can't move my neck for shit. Which makes writing VERY difficult, let alone typing. So I'm sorry to say, but I need to take a break. For all I know I could have done the same thing Kaze did...why do I feel the need to say jinx...anyways I'm probably not going to update for awhile. I really wish I could write but I'm in a lot of pain right now and I don't want to imagine the amount of homework I'm going to have after this...Yea...it's going to be awhile. (My best friend is typing this for me as I lay in my hospital bed...)**

**OH! And by the way, METHADONE IS AWESOME! (It's a pain killer :D)**

**~ in pain Lazy  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* It's true, I don't own Code Geass, SOMEDAY! Someday...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hows Suzaku doing?" Lloyd asked flatly as he turned away from the television overhead, locking eyes with Cecil.<p>

"He says he'll follow his orders"

"I see..." Lloyd and Cecil looked down as silence overtook the conversation.

"Where's Prince Schneizer?" Cecil looked back up from the ground, ignoring the obvious awkwardness surrounding them.

"The Tokyo Settlement." Lloyd shook his head and dramatically threw his hands up into the air. " This is all thanks to that Suzaku business. Despite our brave leader being conspicuously absent. We've got to clear this up." Cecil rolled her eyes as Lloyd lowered his arms back to his sides.

"And Kaze?" Lloyd hesitated for a moment before he answered her in a dull tone, avoiding eye contact.

"Personal leave..."

* * *

><p>Kaze stood silently next to General Darlton as he and various other "important" people discussed battle plans with the Prince. Despite his current predicament, he casual leaned against a near by wall and began drifting off as he thought about the dream he had while fever struck.<p>

"We needn't impose martial law, it would only serve to feed public anxiety. Send out a letter to the EU's Foreign Minister Gandolfy. Oh, and connect me to the Toromo Facility in Cambodia." General Darlton polity stepped forward, lightly brushing across Kaze shoulder. Kaze fluttered his eyes open at the nudge and stood up straight, struggling to hold back a yawn, though his eyes still watered.

"Your Highness, are you sure you want Toromo involved?" Schneizer was about to answer back when he noticed Kaze wiping a traitorous tear from his cheek in the background and hesitated.

"Your Highne-" Darlton began to ask but was cut off by the office door suddenly opening and Euphemia marching in.

"Chancellor!" Euphemia attempted to keep her voice strong and stern as she walked with her head held high into the room.

"Oh, welcome Euphemia. What is it?" Schneizer asked as he regained his composure.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance? As Deputy Vicerine of Area 11 I should be of some use," Schneizer smiled gently in return.

"Thank you, Euphie, but I'm afraid not."

"But-"

"The Vicerine has ordered that you have no part in this, Deputy Vicerine." General Darlton politely interrupted the conversation, Euphemia looked down at the ground in shame as she responded.

"She did?...That seems a little harsh...just for choosing my own knight."" The general gasped as Euphemia face morphed into a shameful look, her voice full of heartache as she kept her eyes to the ground. Kaze butted in with a warm smile as he watched Euphemia emotions overtake her.

"I'm sure this has nothing to do with Suzaku Euphi-uh Deputy Vicerine. You are her sister, your safety will always be her main priority." Kaze spoke softly attempting to appear unaffected by his now ragging headache.

"Please understand Euphie, Cornelia has no time to spare." Her brother replied just as sweetly, maybe even sweeter as he turned to the rest of the bodies occupying the room.

"Then-"

"Forgive me Euphie, but I need to have a private conversation with major Sasiki." Kaze flinched as he heard his name exit the mans lips. Kaze had been wondered since he arrived here what the reason was, now that he was about to get his answer he wasn't so sure he truly wanted to know anymore.

"Of...course." Euphemia gave a half smile toward Kaze as she began to walk with the others out of the room. Kaze smiled and gave his notorious peace sign as she shut the door behind her. Waiting until he could no longer hear footsteps from beyond the door he turned to face Schneizer with a worried half smirk.

"So...am I in trouble?" Kaze asked with a slight snicker in his voice as he moved to stand in front of the desk Schneizer calmly stood behind.

* * *

><p>"I guess we're probably going to have to cancel the school festival, in spite of all our best efforts." Milly sighed as she leaned back onto a table as she looked over various files regarding their budget and other things. The student council room was now a mess, papers littered the table top while boxes covered the floor.<p>

"That's not our biggest problem. We're at war, here." Rivals spoke up from his spot across from Milly as he surfed the web.

"War?"Nina asked, looking up from her papers

"Well, since they harbored the Japanese government-in-exile, we're really at war with the Chinese Union."

"Nina, what's up with the outdoor booth we were supposed to be getting from the museum?" Milly asked, trying to steer the conversation off in another direction.

"Oh, I'll take care of the paperwork today. If possible, I'd like to stop be the chem lab afterwords." Nina spoke softly as a blush appeared across her cheeks.

"To pick up that present of yours?" Milly said flatly as Rivals looked up from his laptop.

"Present?"

"I've been looking for something, you see, and Doctor Lloyd said he could help." Rivals immediately sat up straight.

"Lloyd? That reprobate?" Milly sighed and looked away from the others.

"Shut up and get back to work."

"I'm working for four here! Suzaku and Kaze's got army stuff, Kallen's in the hospital, and the last idiot's disappeared." Rivals leaned back in his chair until he cracked his back, sighing in relief as he slumped forward. "Man, what's up with Lelouch these days?" Shirley stood near the window, looking blankly out in to space as she though about the letter she found. Lost in here thoughts she ignored the rest of the world, watching the sun set beyond the school gates.

* * *

><p>"You just need to fill in the paperwork, correct? A member of the royal family is taking a tour at the moment."<p>

"Who is it?" Nina walked away from the museum and slowly leaned her back against the side walls of the gate. Slowly waiting patiently for Princess Euphemia to exit.

_I wonder if she'll remember me..._

Nina was torn from her thoughts as she heard a car engine roar from behind the wall.

"Princess Euphemia!" Nina yelled as she stepped from away from the wall toward the car. Guards quickly surrounded her as she attempted to will her legs forward.

"This is the gate! We've got a Code Delta. Repeat, Code Delta!" On of the guards yelled into the radio as they held her frail body to the ground.

"Please I just want to thank her!"

"Close all gates! Repeat, close all gates leading to the museum!"

"Please it will only take a moment!" Nina shouted back as she was smothered farther into the harsh concrete of the drive way. Euphemia sat in the back of her car and slowly looked out the window as she heard the guards yelling from beyond the glass. She winded her eyes in shock as she noticed Nina and swiftly opened her car door, slamming her heel on the ground as she stepped out.

"Stop! I know her!" Euphemia yelled as she slowly removed the rest of her body from the halted vehicle.


End file.
